Havanna nights
by Stella296
Summary: Based on Season One, E. 17 & 18. Another project for the NJBC. Couples: C&B, N&S.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl.**

**This story is tied in with Season One, Episode 17 and 18. Please R&R and take a look at the poll in my profile!**

* * *

„Havanna! Just great, Bass. First a road trip with you, then Tijuana and now this." snapped Blair.

"You can always go home, Waldorf. I'll bring you to the airport whenever you want!" Chuck in return.

"You guys, stop fighting. I'm tired." Serena said soft.

"Yeah, just stop it. This place isn't so bad." Nate added.

"Um, Nate, do you see the house right in front of you? That's ours." Eric said and Nate's face fall completely.

There they were. The Non-judging breakfast club plus little brother, beached in Cuba while running away from their crazy parents.

_Three weeks earlier, rehearsal dinner for Lily__ & Bart's wedding._

Lily had just informed Serena that she would send her to authority school, as Blair tried to comfort her and Chuck's cell rang.

"Nathaniel." Chuck said bored.

"Yeah, listen and don't interrupt. I know where Georgina is. She is at the Linkin' Hawk concert, you know, Dan's Dad. I'll go there and meet Vanessa. I'll text you the address. Then can Serena, the bitch and you do whatever you want about it." Nate hung up before Chuck could start to respond. _How dare he call Blair a bitch? Chuck clenched his jaw. Until he realized that he was angry of Blair, too. Of course he was. How could he forget that? _Chuck thought as he walked over to the girls.

"Serena, already enough cried? I've something interesting for you." he explained.

Blair glared at him. Serena stopped sobbing and nodded.

"Okay, I know where Georgina is. She's at Humphrey's concert. Let's go."

* * *

Chuck and the girls left the room. Lily and Bart watched them leave and exchanged looks. In the same moment, Eleanor and Anne came over.

"Lily, Bart, can we talk after the dinner? It's kind of important." Eleanor explained and Anne just nodded.

"Well, we have another twenty minutes until the rehearsal starts. Why not now?" Bart said in a stern tone.

Lily nodded and started walking. Eleanor, Bart and Anne followed her.

_THIS can't be good._ Eric thought as he saw the adults. Spontaneous parents meetings like this normally ended in a disaster. So he followed them to eavesdrop and do damage control afterwards.

Lily leaded them to a empty room and took place on a chair. Bart hold the door for the other women and closed the door behind him. As soon as he did that, Eric pressed his ear on the keyhole.

"So, what is so important, Eleanor?" Lily asked.

"Well, as you can imagine, it's about the kids. You know already about Serena's little situation, don't you?" Eleanor asked and Lily nodded.

"What situation?" Bart asked curious.

"Let's say Serena had a bad night." Lily said.

"Yeah, which ended _high_ in Blair's bathroom?" Eleanor added.

"Are you here to blame me for this, Eleanor?" Lily said defensive.

"No, of course not. But we need to do something. Dorota found this in Blair's room yesterday." Eleanor hold up a little package of dope.

"And I found a sachet of cocaine from Nathaniel lately." Anne added with tears in her eyes.

"So your kids are out of control. How can I help you with this?" Bart asked.

"OUR KIDS?" Eleanor snapped. "My daughter doesn't know any dealer. This is all Chuck's fault."

Bart wanted to responded but he didn't know what to say. One day Bart wanted to talked to Chuck, he opened the door of the suite just to find him screwing Blair Waldorf on the couch. Bart left the room immediately and Blair and Chuck didn't notice anything. He knew that the Waldorf girl was the girlfriend of Chuck's best friend Nathaniel. So he couldn't denial that his son was obvious not the best person to keep company.

"The question is, what are we going to do about it." Anne said.

"I'll send Serena to authority school. Probably all of them should go. We can tell everyone, that they are in a boarding school in Europe!" Lily suggested.

_That's my mother,_ Eric thought bitterly. _Always thinks first what other people could think._ He shook his head.

"All four of them to one school? The poor staff there." Lily mentioned.

"No, every kid on another one." Eleanor suggested.

Eric looked through the keyhole and saw all four parents nodding. Before one of them could open the door, he run outside the building and took the Bass limo. He dialed Chuck's number.

* * *

"Chuck, listen. Where are you guys? I NEED to talk to you." Eric explained and Chuck told him where they were.

Eric picked the four up. Nate was pissed that he had to cancel another date with Vanessa. Serena was crying because Dan had left with Georgina. And Chuck and Blair just glared at Eric because he was the reason that the two of them were in the Bass limo together. But after his explanation the four of them were just shocked.

"No, Eric, my mother would never send me away. Never." Blair refused to believe what Eric just told them.

"Of course, she would Waldorf." Chuck said coldly.

"What do you know, Bass?" Blair snapped.

"More than enough." Chuck answered.

"Okay, what's the plan?" Nate asked.

"What plan?" Serena asked in return.

"To stop this nonsense." Nate said.

Blair exchanged glares with Chuck but both nodded. Serena, Nate and Eric looked at them confused.

"Well, there's only one thing to do." Chuck said.

"And what's that?" Nate asked even more confused.

"Everyone of us turned eighteen in the next months. They can't put us in such institutions when we're of age." Blair said.

"So we'll run away and hide." Chuck nodded.

"You two are totally crazy." Serena snapped.

"Yeah, absolutely. I don't run away. Especially not with you." he pointed at Chuck and Blair.

"Okay, let's first check how serious they are about this stuff." Serena suggested.

Chuck, Blair and Eric nodded.

* * *

When Serena and Eric arrived at the apartment, they slipped in their rooms. They didn't have to check anything. Both of them knew that Lily would do this. She would send Serena away, just like she locked Eric away.

* * *

Chuck opened the door to his suite and was surprised to find his father in it.

"Father. Not expected to see you here." Chuck said confused.

Bart looked at Chuck from top to bottom. "We need to talk, sit down." he commanded and Chuck took a seat on the opposite couch.

"Do you have an affair with Blair Waldorf?" his father asked in a stern tone.

Chuck's face felt immediately.

"So, that's a yes. Do you sell her dope?"

"What? No!" Chuck shouted.

"Her mother found some and claimed that you gave it to her." Bart said shortly.

"That's not true. I'd never do something like this. And I'd never make Blair doing drugs." Chuck defended.

Bart eyed Chuck for a while. Then he nodded and rose.

"See you tomorrow morning. Don't be late." Bart said as he left the suite.

* * *

Blair stepped out of the elevator and her eyes felt on the new suitcases in the living room. Dorota watched her coming in but tried to escape to the kitchen.

"Dorota, who's are those?" Blair pointed at the suitcases.

"These are new, Miss Blair."

"Yeah, I can see that. But for who are they?"

"Go talk to your mama, Miss Blair."

With that, she turned around and run off. Blair realized that the suitcases weren't the only thing new there. She walked over to the living room table. Shopping bags. Shopping bags with shirts, jeans and new underwear. Blair took some pieces to eye them. They were all in her size.

"Good, you're home. What do you say to your new clothes?" her mother asked as she came down the stairs.

"I don't wear jeans, mom. Why do you get me all this stuff?" she asked curious. She already knew the answer. Eric didn't lie. But she had to play the stupid girl right now.

"You're going on a vacation." her mother commanded.

"Vacation? Where? Daddy's?"

"Um....yes, you're going to France."

When her mother left the room she took her cell and dialed a number.

"Hello, Waldorf." Chuck answered his phone.

"Eric was right."

"I know. Did Eleanor speak to you?"

"Just lies as usual."

"You know what? My dad was in my suite when I got home. He claimed I sold you dope."

"What? Why would he say that and why would he care?"

"Because he has a soft spot for beautiful brunettes and your mother told him."

"Well, can you arrange something until tomorrow to get away for the five of us?"

"Of course. See you tomorrow. Good night, Waldorf."

"Sweet dreams, Bass."  
"Oh, they'll be sweet. I'll dream about you, Waldorf."

"Ugh!" Blair hung up.

* * *

"Nate, is that you?" Anne asked as she heard the front door.

"Yeah, mom. It's me."

"Where have you been?"

"On a date?"

"With Blair?"

"No, mom. Why?"

"It's okay honey. Good night."

"Good night."

"Oh and Nate?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, honey, no matter what. You're my only son and I only want the best for you, okay?" Anne asked as her voice broke.

"I love you, too, mom." Nate replied. Okay, so it was official. Eric didn't lie.

He took his phone and wrote a text.

**C – Eric was right. What now? – N**

It took just a few seconds.

**N – Make sure your luggage is in your grasp tomorrow – C.**

_Great. Just great. First my father fucked __up our life and now my mom tried to lock me in an institution. And the only way out of this mess is with my former best friend who screwed my girlfriend, that ex-girlfriend, and my flame since kindergarten who doesn't want me and her little brother. Guess who has a fabulous life?!_ Nate thought.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked the prologue. Please give me a review! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First things first: Thanks to all who wrote a review. As I promised, here's the update! But please don't get to happy with the rate of two updates a day, that'll end soon :-)**

**There was a question if it's really possible for their parents to be that rude: Well, let's take a look at the facts.**

-_Bart never cared about Chuck – at all._

_-Anne is a loving mother, but the social status of the family is more important to her._

_-Eleanor know that her daughter is bulimic. Now think about the model-episode of season one , at the breakfast. She told her not to eat the croissant bc she looked fatter than before. What kind of mother does that?_

_-Lily is a mix of Eleanor and Anne, so of course she would send Serena away. _

**Sorry, Derena fans but in this fic, their end will be short and not-so-hurtful. **

**

* * *

**

That night, no one of them slept.

Serena started packing, Nate just lay down on his bed and reflected.

Blair couldn't sleep and walked through her room until she was tired but even then she couldn't rest. So she took her notebook to check her emails. She also clicked her messenger, but didn't expect to see anyone online at this time. It was past midnight. But there he was. _ChuckBasstard_ – the nick she gave him a few days ago. Before she could do anything, a window popped up.

_ChuckBasstard (01:04): still awake?_

_Blair (01:04): u care?_

_ChuckBasstard (01:05): as ur personal supplier, o c _

_Blair (01:05): u wish_

_ChuckBasstard (01:06): no u wish_

_Blair (01:06): gotta go_

_ChuckBasstard (01:07): not in a mode to play?_

_Blair (01:07): no, the horse is tired. 2 much ridding today, u know. g n8_

She closed her notebook and put it back on her desk. Her phone rang and she knew who'd be.

"What?" she snapped.

"Blair, we need to talk." Chuck answered in a soft voice.

"No reason there." She didn't sound as hard as she wanted it.

"Please! Can I come over?" Chuck asked hopefully.

"In the middle of the night. Great idea, Bass. What if my mom finds you here or Dorota? And by the way: there's nothing to talk about anymore."

"Blair, give me a chance to apologize." Chuck pleaded.

"I'll think about it. See you later, _best man_." Blair said and hung up. She didn't know why her heart beat double-time. He wants to apologize. Feeling sorry for something isn't suitable for Chuck Bass. But although what he said, what he did was inexcusable. But watching him try it could be fun. This thought bothered Blair the whole night.

* * *

At the wedding.

"Blair! There you are. I've been waiting for you." Serena called as soon as Blair came into the hallway. But the first thing that caught her attention wasn't Serena's yelling but a very nervous looking Chuck in the opposite end of the hallway.

"Just a minute, Serena." Blair said to her best friend without even looking at her. Her eyes were glued on Chuck. Chuck didn't recognize her, he was reading the cards in his hands. _The best man speech_, Blair thought.

Serena watched the scene and shock her head. Nate and Eric stepped in the hallway as well. Both of them looked weird. Eric was nervous, but no caused by the wedding. Nate face was inscrutable but he eyed the couple in the corner several meters ago carefully_. Was it jealousy? Was it anger?_ He just didn't know.

"Bass, you said you have something to say to me." Blair spat as she stood in front of him.

He was surprised as her voice sounded. He put the cards in his tux and looked at her. "Yes, I do. Listen, Blair. I know I said some awful things, even for me. But I want you to know, that I'm really, really sorry. For everything. Please forgive me."

Blair was kind of shocked. Her eyes widen and her throat got dry. Chuck Bass wasn't a man of many words, especially when it comes to emotions. But his apologize was so honest - she was astounded.

"Well, Chuck. This was more than I ever expected from you. I think we both hurt the other one enough, so I accept the apology and were even now. But things can't get easily back to what they were. Please accept that." Chuck nodded.

"Okay, let's go." Blair said , turned around and walked to Serena, Nate and Eric.

Blair saw Serena's sad face. "Humphrey?" she asked softly and the three boys starred at Serena.

"Yes, we're done. Please change the subject." Serena pleaded as her eyes watered.

"Okay. So that's the plan. After the ceremony we'll sneak out. I've two cars waiting for us around the corner. By then, our luggage will already be in the cars." Chuck explained.

"Don't you think the drivers will betray us?" Nate asked curious.

"No, because we are the drivers. You and me. The girls and Eric don't have a driver's license." Chuck responded.

Serena exchanged looks with Serena.

"And who is going with who?" Serena asked.

"Serena, you can go with Nate. Eric and Blair will go with me." Chuck assumed.

"In your dreams, Bass." Blair snapped.

"Okay, let's draw it by lot. Blair, heads or tails? The winner gets to choose." Chuck asked as he took a shiny coin out of his pocket.

"Tails." Blair answered. Chuck throw the coin in the air, caught it and pressed it with one hand on the back of the other hand.

"Heads. Serena, your turn. Nate or me?" Chuck asked with a smirk.

"Nate." Serena said without second thought. "Sorry, B."

Blair nodded angrily.

"Okay, let's survive this wedding, I suggest. Let's go. And don't forget, immediately after the ceremony we'll meet right here again." Eric said. The NJBC nodded.

* * *

After the ceremony, Serena, Eric and Chuck excused themselves and walked in the hallway.

Chuck's stomach turned around. Blair stood next to Nate and both laughing and smiling at each other.

"No jealous scenes right now." Eric told Chuck and he nodded angrily.

"There you are, let's do this." Blair said. The five of them left the building. Chuck's driver, Arthur stood next to the entrance, with car keys in his hand. He gave them to Chuck and Chuck gave him four envelopes in return. Both men nodded.

Chuck leaded them to two black Mercedes Benz S 350.

"Very decent, Mr. Bass." Blair snorted.

"Well, don't make yourself to comfortable. We'll need to sell these cars." Chuck said.

"Why?" Serena asked curious.

"We can't use our credit cards anymore. They'll betray us and it'd be so easy for our dear parents to find us." Chuck told them.

"But, we need money." Eric responded.

"That's why I got enough for us, at least for a while. In the glove box are envelopes, one for each of us. In each envelope are 15.000 $, the limit of cash you're allowed to take with by crossing the border to Mexico." Chuck said.

"Mexico?" Serena asked shocked.

"Yes, Mexico. Tijuana. From there we can leave the continent." Chuck explicated.

"Leaving the continent? What are you up to, Bass?" Blair spat.

"I'll save us. No boot camp. Take it or leave it, Waldorf." Chuck answered. "Nathaniel, that's the route." Chuck gave Nate a couple of paper sheets and Nate nodded.

"Okay, let's go." Nate said. Chuck nodded and they got in the cars.

"Wait, just one question: You guys know that's about 2500 miles to Tijuana, right? We can't do that in one day. What if we can't cross the border because they're looking for us?" Eric asked.

"Then, we'll find a solution." Chuck said in a stern tone. "And now let's go before it's too late."

* * *

_In the ballroom, Wedding party._

Arthur brought the envelopes to persons that they're addressed to. He knew that something was going on but after all these years of working for the Bass family, he also knew, that it was no good idea to ask to many questions.

Luckily, he didn't have to search long for the persons. Eleanor Waldorf and Anne Archibald stood next to the newlyweds.

"Sir, sorry for interrupting. But your children asked me to bring those letters." Arthur said to Bart. Bart nodded and took his. The three women knit their eyebrows.

Bart opened his envelope and took a letter out of it.

"What is it, honey?" Lily asked confused.

"A farewell letter from Chuck." Bart gulped. And the three women looked shocked and opened their's.

* * *

**From Chuck to Bart**

_Dear father,_

_I'm sorry I won't be able to do the best man speech but just as you decided to finally gave up on me, so did I. Boot camp? Really? After nearly 18 years of not being there and couldn't care less you decided to be a parent? I'm sorry but I'm out of that game. _

_I always thought, it was my fault that mom died and you just blame me for it. You know what? It wasn't my fault. I wasn't asked to be born. And I'm sick of being punished for that. You can't forgive me for that and I won't forgive you ever for acting like that. So, I guess, this is the best solution for us._

_Goodbye, father and good luck with your new wife._

_Chuck_

It took all of Chuck's strength to write these lines but he knew that he would regret it for the rest of his life, if he hadn't told these things to his father. Chuck also knew, that there was no way back for him after this. While the other four of them could go back home when they turned eighteen (except Eric, but he was just the plus one on this mission) he never really had a home and now lost also the bit he had. _For the first time in his life he felt free._

* * *

**From Nate to Anne**

_Dear mother,_

_just like you, I'm not a big fan of many words. I just want to tell you this: I bet, you know that it wasn't my coke. It was dad's. But as usual you needed someone else to blame. I'm sick of it. From this day forward, you can handle your own messy affairs and weather the storm alone. I'm done with all the Vanderbilt – Archibald drama. _

_You're still my mother, I still love you, but I won't live like that any longer nor will I let you lock me in an institution._

_S__incerely,_

_Nate_

Nate knew that he didn't want to go home after this final break free from all the drama in his life. But he couldn't tell his friends that. Not yet. _For the first time in many years, he felt free._

* * *

**From Serena to Lily**

_Mom, _

_I can't put my disappointment in words. Just want to let you know, that you reached a new level in "being-an-awful-parent". I really, really, really tried to reach out for you. Even when you let Eric and me down which were really often, by the way._

_Your try to lock me away, just like you did with Eric as he felt out of your plan, proved my very point: We deserve a better life. We both know, that Bart is just another stop on your way. And these time you won't have us as your hold._

_I hope you'll never forgive yourself for make us run away._

_-Serena_

Serena was a kind person. An optimist. A good person who always expected the best from other people, too. But this time her mother finally did it: lose her. Serena didn't want to return to this life ever again. But she couldn't tell anyone this so far. Maybe later, when they wanted to return. But not yet. _For the first time in many years she felt free._

_

* * *

  
_

**From Blair to Eleanor**

_Dear Mother,_

_I really don't know what to say. As I heard about the boot camp thing and saw the jeans in the living room something became so clear. I did something to your dislike and you couldn't stand it. So, you did what you always could the best. Lying. I'm so tired of it. _

_And yes, the question you asked me a while ago. Something is wrong, terribly wrong even. Yes, I had a relapse. Yes, Nate and I broke up for good – the reason is easy: I cheated on him with Chuck and I'm in love with him. Yes, I felt for the bad boy himself what's of course inacceptable for you. As you can see: truly Harold's daughter. That's why I do the same as dad. Run as fast as I can away from you and your mess. Good luck with your line. I hope it's worth it._

_Kisses,_

_Blair_

Blair needed a long time to begin the letter, but when she did, it was so easily. All the things that burned wholes in her soul needed to be said. And so she did. Now, for the second time in her life (the first time involved a burlesque club), she felt free.

tbc

* * *

A/N: Like I promised, an update! Please review and tell me what you think!

Btw: I know the letters were pretty rude but they are teens and there are not nearly enough good kid-parents-fights in that show imo.

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**So, as promised an update AND a bit more C/B and S/N. **

**Btw: I'm looking for a beta!!! So the story isn't beta-ed so far. Please excuse the mistakes in spelling/grammar.**

**Don't forget about the poll in my profile and REVIEW!!!!!**

* * *

As soon as they drove off their cells started to ring. Eleanor, Lily and Anne tried to call them until all phones were off. Bart didn't even try. Lily glared at him.

"Don't you care about your son, Bart?" Lily asked angrily.

"I do. Much more than you know. But I know my son, he needs some space now – but to be sure, I'll cancel all his credit cards. And you three should do the same. If they run out of money, they'll come back." Bart assumed.

"Bart's right. Without money, they'll give in." Anne said and Eleanor nodded. Only Lily won't believe that this would work so easy this time.

A man rushed in the room, looking for someone. Bart recognized it and gave the man a small wave.

"Mr. Bass." the man said as he stopped in front of them. The man was about thirty years, wore a dark blue suit with a matching yellow tie.

"Lily, Eleanor, Anne – this is my banker, Mr. Smith. Mr. Smith – this is my wife Lily Bass, Mrs. Waldorf and Mrs. Archibald."

The man nodded. "Mr. Bass, I did what you told me but I've inform you about something. That's why I needed to speak to you in person and I'm really sorry to interrupt the wedding party." Mr. Smith explained.

"Oh, there's not much party left." Lily said angrily.

"Okay. Mr. Bass you asked me to cancel Charles' credit cards. That I did. But I thought you should know what he did earlier this morning with them."

"Spell it." Bart commanded.

"He bought two Mercedes Benz for nearly 200.000 $ and withdrawed another 100.000$ cash."

Anne, Lily and Bart were shocked.

"Seems, they won't run out of money so fast." Eleanor spat.

"But, as usual, Charles didn't think straight. The cars need license plates, don't they? I'll call my PI. Shouldn't be too hard to find them." Bart said.

* * *

Blair sat in the car and hadn't said a word since they drove off. She just stared out of the window. Chuck looked over to her every few seconds but he didn't dare to start talking. She'd forgive him and he didn't want to tempt fate. But after some time of driving he needed her to call Serena in the other car.

"Blair, would you please open the glove box and took the cell that's in there. You need to call Serena and Nate, please."

Blair looked at him and nodded. She took the phone and dialed a number.

"No, no. They have a new cell to. I bet they turned off their phones, too, after the parental calling attack. The number should be saved in the address book."

Blair nodded again and scrolled down in the address book. There it was. Car # 2. She called and Chuck watched in the driving mirror how Serena started to search for the ring tone. Finally she found it and answered the phone.

"Hey B." Serena said happily.

"Hey S. Chuck said he need me to call you." Blair said bored.

"Why?" Serena asked confused.

"Why, Bass?" Blair said.

"Hands-free talking, please."

Blair frowned but did as she told.

"Listen, sis. I need to talk to Nate. So hands-free talking please."

"Here you go." they heard Serena say.

"What is it, man?" Nate didn't sound angry or mad but happy. Chuck was confused, Blair angry.

"Nathaniel, we need to change the license plates. Let's take the next exit, okay?"

"Yeah, man. The signs says that's Porterville. Let's take a tour to Porterville!" Nate said jokingly and Chuck and Blair heard Serena and Eric laugh.

"Okay, see you there." Chuck said and hung up.

Chuck eyed Blair carefully. She didn't look at him.

"Do you want to listen some music, Blair?" Chuck asked gentle.

"No." She said in a stern tone.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked even more soft.

"Not at all." she spat.

"FINE! You know what, you can move to Nate's car soon. I'm sorry I bothered you!" he shot back.

"Chuck." She whispered. "Please, let's not fight." She sounded hurt. He didn't know what he could have done.

"Blair, please tell me what I've done. I thought we're on a good way by now." he whispered back.

"It's not about us." she took his right hand and he was totally surprised by this nice gesture. "It's about what we left. I finally did it. I cut the lines that bound me to my selfish, careless mother. But, somehow, I'm not as happy about it as I should be."

"Blair, you deserve better and you know it. Don't feel sorry for her. There's a reason nobody stays in her life for too long."

"Yeah. But she's still my mother."

"Told you: You. Deserve. Better."

"Chuck, I wrote something in my letter about you." she admitted.

"Oh, what could that be?" he asked curious.

"I'll tell you another day. See, we're nearly there." Blair pointed at the exit sign.

* * *

"Serena! Stop torturing us with your stupid CD. I swear, if I have to listen to it once again, I'll jump right out of the window." Eric claimed.

"The CD isn't stupid! I like that music! It's cool!" Serena defended.

"Yeah, in the 90's. _Spice girls_, really?!"

"Oh shut up. You like them , too, don't you Nate?" Serena asked teasingly.

_Oh no. Please don't, _Eric thought. _It'd be hard enough to handle Chuck and Blair but Chuck and Blair AND Serena and Nate. No, please, dear Lord, don't do that to me._

"Look, there are Blair and Chuck." Eric pointed at the car that had stopped on the curb.

The three got out of the car.

"Why do we have to change the license plates, man?" Nate asked Chuck. Blair rolled her eyes and turned around. Eric shook his head in disbelief but Serena looked as clueless as Nate.

"Nathaniel, how many years do you know my father now? Do you want to get caught, not even 100 miles away from the city?"

* * *

6 hours later, Chuck turned the music from the radio off.

"Blair, we need to call the other car. We've to stay somewhere tonight."

Blair looked at him and nodded. She was still in his car. He offered her to pass the rest of the way today with Nate, Serena and Eric but she refused. Chuck felt happy and guilty about it in the same time.

"Hey S. Chuck said we should search for a place to rest tonight."

"Hey B. One minute…..Nate says we're in St. Louis soon."

"Chuck, Nate says we're nearly in St. Louis. Do you wanna search a motel there?" Chuck nodded.

"Okay, take the first exit of St. Louis. See you guys there."

Twenty minutes later they stood in front of a little, old motel.

"Okay, let's get rooms." Chuck suggested.

He opened the door and held it open for Blair and Serena. After the check in, the five left the caretaker's office and walked to the cars.

"So, we've got a two bed-room and a three bed-room. I'll say the girls get the two bed-room and we're taking the other one?" Chuck asked and all of them nodded.

"There's something else. I bet, Bart has already send his PI. So I got us these." he took five passports out of his jacket and distributed them.

Serena opened her's first. "CHUCK BASS! You've got to be kidding me!" A smirk on Chuck's face told them, that he got to choose the names. "Chasey Lane? Really, that's low even for you!" Serena yelled but Chuck, Blair and Eric started laughing. Only Nate tried to stop himself from laughing and to glare at Chuck but he couldn't.

"Let's see what I've got." Eric said. "Oh, wow. Robin Grayson. I didn't know, you're such a big batman fan." Eric smiled and shook his head.

"Okay, and I am ….wow, Rickey Henderson. That's not too bad, I guess." Nate admitted. He walked to Chuck and for a second Chuck thought Nate want to shake hands. But before Chuck could react, Nate grabbed his passport.

"Let's see, what Mr. Bass named himself…..Clyde Barrow. Wow, how very mid-western." Nate chuckled.

"Guess, that makes me your Bonnie?" Blair asked and lifted an eyebrow. "There's better no name you know from your little home collection in it, Bass." she snapped. But as soon as she opened it, her face felt completely.

"What is it, B?" Serena asked confused. Eric and Nate looked at her concerned.

"Misty Miller." Blair said in a soft tone.

"Who's that? Never heard of her!" Serena said. But Blair didn't care about the three other people there, she walked to Chuck, throw her arms around him and hugged him tight. Chuck hesitant for a second, but finally put his arms around her and returned the hug.

Serena exchanged curious looks but Eric knew who the woman was. "It's his mother's birth name." he explained. "Oh!" Serena and Nate were truly surprised about this lovely gesture.

Blair pulled back and her eyes found Chuck's. "Thank you." she whispered.

"For you? Anytime, sweetie." Chuck whispered in return. Blair smiled. Suddenly a loud noise disturbed the sweet scene. Chuck and Blair turned around and saw a big dent in one of the car doors and a Nate that limped away as fast as he could. Serena and Eric looked in shock at the car.

"Nate!" Blair shouted and ran after him.

Chuck watched it and his jaw clenched. He turned around and crossed the street to the little bar on the opposite site of the street.

Blair caught up with Nate.

"Nate, stop!" Blair said.

"Why Blair? To watch another episode of _Chuck-and-Blair-getting-horny_? I'm done with you two. So done." Nate spat.

"Please, Nate. Please. Just stop it. I don't know why you even so angry. You told me that night before my birthday you didn't love me. We're dated more than eight years but you always leeched on to Serena, my best friend. No, that I finally found someone that loves me the way I love him, you won't let me have that?" Blair asked with tears in her eyes.

"If you didn't noticed, Chuck was my best friend. And he doesn't love you. We both know that you just another conquest. But if you want to play one of his whores, you're free to do that."

Before Nate knew what he just said, Blair slapped him across the face.

"I hate you, Nate Archibald!" Blair ran away.

Serena and Eric watched the scene. "Looks, like this trip isn't so much fun." Eric said.

Serena nodded as response.

* * *

Chuck sat on the counter as Blair stepped in the bar. He gave her as small side glance.

"Chuck…" Blair said soft. She'd been crying. Her red, puffy eyes were the best proof for it.

"Blair, you should go." Chuck said.

"Why?" Blair cried.

"Because, if you stay, I'm going to say something we both regret tomorrow. I need some time to swallow the fact that you made a run to dear Nathaniel again." he explained softly.

"That's not what it was about. Chuck, we need each other right now. We're on the run and we need to be a team."

Chuck just chuckled. But it wasn't a happy chuckle, it was bitter.

Blair laid a paper sheet next to him and rose.

"What's this?" Chuck asked confused.

"Read it." she said as she left the bar. Chuck took another sip of his scotch before he took the paper. It was a letter, a copy of the letter she'd gave her mother. Chuck read it. And then a second, a third, a hundred time more.

_She is in love with Chuck Bass. In love! In love with Chuck Bass. I'm Chuck Bass. So she's in love with me. Not Nate. Blair's in love with Chuck who's me. Blair Waldorf is in love with me!_ His thoughts ran through his head high speed.

* * *

"Nate?" Serena asked gentle. Nate sat on a bench next to the empty pool of the motel. She took the seat next to him.

"Hey." Nate said sad.

"Are you okay?"

"To be honest: I'm not sure. When did things got so messed up, Serena?" he asked confused.

"I dunno. But there's no way back." Serena replied.

"I know. Tell me, how can I be jealous if I don't even love her?"

"You did and you do love her. Just not like that. You're always very protective, Nate. And we both know, that you can't be mad with them forever! Give them a chance!"

Nate thought about it. "Well, I haven't the choice, have I?"

"Nope. Let's go!" Serena commanded. When they arrived at the motel, Chuck was on his way back, as well.

Nate spotted him. Chuck seemed to be confused.

"Chuck. Everything okay?" Serena asked.

"Not yet. Nate, man. Listen and don't interrupt, please. I know you're mad, I know you're hurt but I'm in love with Blair and she's in love with me." Chuck explained shortly.

Nate's and Serena's faces fall immediately. They never heard Chuck use the word "Love": It took a while for Nate muster the power to say. "Okay man, but don't hurt her or I'll hurt you!"

Chuck nodded and put forth his hand to shake Nate's.

"Let's find Blair and Eric." Serena suggested and the boys followed her to the rooms.

* * *

_In the meantime in New York, __The Palace_

The guests of the wedding were gone, just Anne and Eleanor were still there. They waited for Bart's PI to arrive.

"Mike!" Bart said as he spotted the man.

"Mr. Bass, Ladies." he nodded.

"Mike, what did you find out?" Bart asked impatiently.

"Well, sir. Your son bought not just the cars this morning. He also bought a bunch faked license plates and five faked passports."

"Go on. What's the point?"

"I also know that they took the highway to Pennsylvania. The license plates were copies of actually used ones. That means, we can't claim them stolen because then, innocent people would get arrested and there would be a lot of questions. "

"What about the cars?"

"Nothing special. Totally normal cars off the rack. They sold about 50.000 similar cars last month in the US."

Bart nodded angrily. It seemed that Chuck thought two steps ahead. He has underestimated him. "Do you have the names of the faked passports?"

"Not yet. The police arrested the guy who sold them."

"What? Why?" Lily asked confused.

"Seems that he sold another faked ID today. To this Capitan guy that's always in the news." Mike explained and Anne blushed. Eleanor frowned and so did Bart. Lily took Anne's hand to comfort her.

"How long do you need to get the information?" Bart asked in a stern tone.

"A day, maybe two." Mike said honest.

"Too long, with that bunch of money and the wit they have…They could be in Europe or Asia by tomorrow. Look for another way to make sure, they won't be able to leave the country. Am I understood?" Bart commanded.

"Yes, sir. I'll try." Mike said and disappeared.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**M rated!!! **

**This chapter is pretty angsty. But C/B fans might like it :-)**

**Please review! **

**

* * *

  
**

Blair opened the door of room #1. She looked for Serena. Nobody was in there. _Okay, so # 2,_ she thought. But Serena wasn't there either. Only Eric sat on a chair next to the window.

"Something interesting out there?" Blair asked gentle. She always liked Eric. The two of them weren't that close but he was the little brother of her best friend and so she tried him.

"Not really." Eric smiled and shrugged.

"Are you alone here? Where's Serena?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, alone. I don't know. Last time I saw her, she looked for you." Eric answered with a smirk.

"Ugh, stop _smirk-ing_ me! You spend too much time with Chuck, don't you?" Blair said.

"Not as much as you do – or you want to do." Eric replied.

Blair sighed, took another chair and sat next to him. He hold his music player in his right hand. One moment Eric thought Blair wanted to reach for it but instead she pulled his wrist closer to her. She started caressing his scar.

"Why Eric?" she asked gentle. Eric was shocked and surprised how gentle Blair could be if she wanted to.

"Do you know the feeling that there's nothing left inside?" Eric asked and pointed at his ribcage.

Blair nodded. "Just too well." Eric was confused. He didn't expected this answer.

"Well, it's hard to handle." Eric said.

"I know." Blair sighed. "You know, after the usher party, when you told me this – I blamed myself. I was so busy with myself and my father's departure that I never ever even thought of you. Even when I heard that Serena left. I just thought about myself." Blair's eyes filled up with tears. "When we were younger I was so jealous of Serena for having such a cute little brother. But when it came to it, I wasn't even a good replacement. I'm sorry, Eric."

Eric shook his head. This was WAY too much for 48 hours. First, her mother want send Serena away. Then she married Bart Bass of all rich men. Afterwards he ran away with all this crazy teens, half of them related to him. And now a heavy Blair Waldorf meltdown.

"Blair, I'd never blame you. How could I? I didn't care about you when your father left. I didn't even care about you _that_ day." Eric said softly.

THAT day. Blair tried to forget about it since it happened so badly. But it would never happened.

* * *

_The Van der Woodsen home, some time ago._

"_Blair! It's my fifteenth birthday! It's important to me!" Serena shouted excited._

"_I know, S. And it's going to be wonderful!" Blair encouraged her best friend._

"_I know. I'm so glad, I got the dress I wanted in size 2. It'd be the horror if they just had it in 4." Serena said as she hold up the dress in front of her to watch herself in the mirror. "Blair, you haven't eat any of the cookies, yet! Try them, they're so good."_

_Blair nodded, took one and eat it. "Come here, B. Try it on!" Serena hold up the dress. Blair looked skeptically._

"_I don't know, S." she said shyly. But Serena tugged her in front of the mirror and zipped her dress off. Blair had no chance and so she let Serena put her actual dress down and the new over her head to slip in. As soon as Blair felt the dress sliding over her hips she felt it. The dress was to tight around the hip and to wide around the breast. But it got worse. When Serena tried to zip it, it didn't work. Her tummy was still a millimeter to big. Serena looked at her in the mirror and the smile disappeared._

"_That's nothing you should think about Blair. It's just because I'm a bit taller." Serena tried to comfort her friend._

_Blair faked a smile. "Yeah, you're right. Would you excuse me? I need to use the bathroom."_

_Serena nodded and zipped her dress as she put it back on. Blair didn't walk in Serena's bathroom. She needed a bit more privacy for what she was about to do. She finally got in the bathroom at the opposite end of the apartment. She closed the door, and got as soon as she could down in front of the toilet and stuck her finger down her throat. As wide and as hard as she could. She started crying. Caused by the physical but also mental pain. Blair did this now nearly a year to herself but it didn't help. Blair's view became blurred. She hadn't eat for one and a half day and she knew there was nothing left to throw up but she needed this right more than anything. Suddenly there was a darkness – Blair fell to the side and against the counter. Several items fell to the floor. The next thing Blair remembered was a concerned Lily that entered the room and lifted Blair's head in her lap and called for the maids. Blair felt an unusual taste in her mouth. She put her hand to her mouth and saw it – blood. There had never before been blood. She passed out._

_The next memory was Blair lying on the couch. Her parents, Lily, Serena, Eric and a doctor around her. All with concerned looks. That was the day everybody learned about Blair's secret – or condition as her mother called it. Bulimia. _

* * *

"My own parents don't give a fuck about. Why would you, Eric?" Blair replied and pulled his head closer to kiss him on the forehead.

"Will you promise me something?" Blair asked in a stern tone.

"Hmm?" Eric asked.

"Don't do ever something like that. Okay?" Blair said.

"On one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You try with all strength not to relapse. Ever. Again."

"Deal." Blair smiled.

She leaned forward to hug him. As soon as she hold him, the door flew open. A confused looking trio stepped in.

"Eric, explain this!" Chuck commanded.

Blair laughed and Eric chuckled. "Look who's acting like the jealous boyfriend – again." Blair said.

"Yeah, being jealous of the little brother who's gay is kind of ridiculous, Chuck." Eric added. And Chuck nodded. His trademark smirk appeared on his face.

"You're right. Sorry." Chuck said. And Eric just smiled.

"Wait, you're gay?" Nate asked confused.

Everybody stared at him.

"Yes, I am. I hope it's not a problem for you." Eric said.

"No, no, of course not!" Nate said quickly. "I just didn't know."

"That's because you don't pay attention, Nathaniel." Chuck said. "That reminds me….Blair? Can I speak to you, please?"

Blair nodded and Chuck followed her out of the room.

* * *

Blair went to the parking space. She stopped as she was sure to be out of earshot from the door to the bedrooms. She turned around to face Chuck.

"I have something to tell you, Blair." Chuck said.

"Okay." Blair replied gentle.

"I read it. And I want you to know….I …..I do…..I do feel the same way about you." It was so pretty damn hard to do this sweet talk. He never ever had to do something like this – but he also never ever had felt that way about anyone.

Blair smiled, pulled him into her arms and kissed him. He returned the kiss but Blair pulled away. Chuck knitted his brows. She caressed his cheek with her index finger and looked him deeply in the eyes.

"I want to thank you, Chuck, for choose your mother's name for the faked passport. I know that means a lot to you and I feel so honored." Blair whispered.

"I thought, you wouldn't remember." Chuck admitted.

"How could I ever forget?" She smiled and he pressed his lips on hers again. It was just a soft butterfly kiss but right then, in this moment it meant the world to them.

After a while Chuck pulled back and looked at Blair. Blair furrowed but watched what he did. He got on his knees.

"Chuck? What are you doing?" Blair was confused.

"Blair, I don't know how this works, but …" he pulled a small box out of his pocket and Blair's heart started beating double-time. She couldn't thing of anything. "…I want you to be my girlfriend. Will you?" Chuck asked hopefully and Blair sighed relieved. She tugged him Back on his feet.

"Chuck Bass, don't you shock me ever like that again." Chuck knitted his brows.

"But Nathaniel told me…:"

"Nate is very, very bad advice for relationship questions, okay? What's that?" she pointed at the small box.

It was too big for a ring, too small for a necklace. He opened it. It was a beautiful small bracelet. Gold with a little pin. A butterfly. It was pretty but it didn't look new.

"It's my mom's favorite bracelet. I want you to have it." Chuck explained.

Blair felt the tears running down her cheeks. "Chuck…." her voice break and she decided to pull him in a passionate kiss instead. After several minutes, Chuck pulled back and smiled. "I take that as a yes."

"Of course, Bass. You're my boyfriend now." Both chuckled.

"Wow, that sounds so strange. My girlfriend Blair Waldorf. I'm the boyfriend of Blair Waldorf. I love it!" Chuck admitted and Blair chuckled. He took the bracelet and put it on her right arm. She nodded and pulled him closer to kiss again.

_

* * *

_

_Meanwhile in the motel room._

Serena, Eric and Nate pressed their noses against the window.

"Has he really just proposed?" Serena asked in shock.

"Naaah, he hasn't." Nate said nonchalant.

"How can you be so sure about that, Nate?" Eric asked curious.

"Because he asked me how I asked Blair to be my girlfriend in the first place and I told him "on my knees."." He grinned.

"Yeah, Nate. Because we're all on our knees. It was a dare and I bet, Blair will kill you for that shocker." Serena said and shook her head.

"You guys, over there. Do you see that guy?" Eric pointed at a man on the opposite site of the street. He held a camera and took pictures of Chuck and Blair.

"Let's go." Nate said and opened the door.

The three ran to the parking space to the very busy new couple.

"Blair, Chuck we're in trouble!" Serena shouted.

Chuck pulled back slowly.

"What's it this time, sis?" Chuck asked annoyed.

Serena pointed to the man on the street and the man saw it. He ran away.

"Shit." Chuck mumbled angrily.

The caretaker made his way to them. He looked curious.

"In what kind of trouble are you kids?" he asked curious.

"Who said we're in trouble?" Blair asked gentle. She knew that they had to play innocent.

"Because, five minutes ago a guy with name Vanderbilt called me and offered 5.000$ if I'd lock you in your rooms tonight."

The five were shocked. "Why didn't you take the offer?" Chuck asked.

"Because I bet you would make me a better offer, kid." he grinned at Chuck. Chuck nodded.

"Serena, Eric go and get all our stuff we have to go now." Serena and Eric nodded and went back to the rooms.

"Blair, please give some money to the man. You know where it is." Blair nodded and walked over to the car.

"Nate, we need to change the plates. Now and sometime soon after that." Nate nodded as well and followed Chuck to the cars.

Ten minutes later, Serena and Eric put the last pieces back in the trunk, the caretaker walked away laughing and Nate affixed the last plate.

"Okay, let's go. The highway again, Nate. Even your grandfather can stop us there."

"Eric, you're coming with us. Serena and Nate had you long enough." Blair said.

"I'm not a pet, Blair." Eric replied.

"No, you're better. You're entertaining. Come on." Serena, Nate, Chuck and Eric were confused but agreed.

When they drove off and reached the highway, Chuck leaned over to Blair. Eric were in the backseat and had his earplugs in.

"Why did you asked him to come with us, girlfriend?" Chuck asked teasingly.

"Because I know us, boyfriend." Blair answered with a smirk. She turned the radio on. Bon Jovi – Blaze of Glory. What could possibly fit better? Both of them smiled.

* * *

_In the meantime, in the other car._

"So, Blair and Chuck worked out their issues." Nate started.

"Yeah, I never believed that this could possibly happen." Serena replied.

"Well, now that they together and we don't have to worry about Blair…:"

"There is no "we" Nate. I'm sorry but I'm just dumped Dan. I need some time to get over this first before I even think about a new relationship."

"I can wait. Just remember that I'm always around if you want me to, okay?"

"That's a deal, Nate."

"What do you mean with gone?" Bart spat in his cell. "But Mr. Vanderbilt offered a bunch of money to this idiot!" He hung up. It was so disappointing to be surrounded by people who can't do their job as they should.

Lily gave him a understanding look. They made their bed, now they had to lie in it. None of them had ever been a good parent and that backfired now. Hard and painful. It was the moment they realized that there was no way back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who kept reviewing. You guys have no idea how much it means to me, so thank you so much! **

_Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics I used in this chapter._

* * *

Twelve hours and another 1000 miles later, Chuck and Nate were finally unable to drive any further without some sleep. So they took the exit to Oklahoma and Chuck stopped at the first parking space they hit. Nate followed.

The five got out of the car and took a look around.

"Okay, I'm sorry but I'm exhausted. Nearly one and a half day of driving with only break to fuel the gas, I can't do it anymore. I need some sleep." Chuck admitted.

"Yeah, so do I." Nate added.

"Poor baby." Blair pouted as she took Chuck's face in her hands and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. He smiled.

Serena eyed Nate but he just swallowed once and then smiled at her. Eric hold the map they bought on the last gas station.

"You guys, we could make it in another day. There are only 1000 miles left." Eric told.

"Yeah, after a break for some sleep." Chuck spat. He didn't want to sound so angry but he was tired to death.

"Yeah, let's look for a hotel or something." Blair added.

"Look!" Serena pointed at a youth hostel sign down the street.

"No way in hell!" Chuck shook his head. "I want to sleep in a real bed."

"You guys, I've an idea. Come on. Just another ten minutes." Eric said and opened the car door. They eyed him curious but followed in the car. Eric told Chuck were to go. Several minutes later, they arrived at a typical one-family-home in suburb. It had a large front garden with perfect trimmed grass, a large terrace and the walls looked like fresh painted and perfect white.

Chuck stopped the car and so did Nate. They left the car and followed Eric in the front garden.

"Eric, who lives here?" Serena asked confused.

"You'll see." Eric knocked on the front door. It took a minute and a handsome young boy opened the door.

"ERIC!" he shouted and hugged. Eric. "What on earth are you doing here? And who's this?" the boy asked excited.

"Julian, the blond girl is my sister Serena, that's Nate, Blair and her boyfriend Chuck." Eric told him and pointed at each of them. Julian stepped forward to shake hands.

"Julian, we need a place to hide for a night. And I hoped, we could…." Eric started but Julian cut him off with a hand sign.

"Of course, come in! You're lucky, my parents are abroad." He leaded them in and in a big living room. He offered them to sit down which they gladly did.

"So what's the big story?" Julian asked curious. Eric told him what happened and what they were doing so far.

"Wow, you try to run away from the princess-fairytale-life." Julian said.

"It never was a fairytale. And will never be." Blair replied sad.

"But we on our way to one." Eric said with a smile.

"Know what? I'll get you some food and drinks and let our housekeeper prepare the guest rooms." Julian clapped his hands as he jumped up.

"Eric, can he be trusted?" Chuck asked concerned.

"Absolutely. I met him at the Ostroff Center and we're friends ever since. He would never do anything to hurt me. So we're save. Until your family PI decided to show up again." Eric said.

Chuck nodded.

"Okay everyone! Dinner and afterwards I'll show you your rooms." Julian smiled.

"Thank you." Chuck rose and hold up his hand to shake Julian's. Julian took Chuck's hand.

"Too bad the little brunette over there is your girlfriend." Julian smirked. And Chuck returned the smirk.

"BUT I am. Sorry but he's taken." Blair said as she rose, ran over to Chuck and hugged him.

"Jealous, Waldorf?" Chuck asked teasingly.

"Always." Blair whispered.

* * *

After the dinner, Julian leaded them upstairs.

"So, Ladies and gentlemen. Finally, the bedrooms. There's one with a king-size bed and the other one is full-size bed and a couch." Julian explained to them.

"Okay. Blair and I going to take the king-size bed." Chuck said unhesitatingly.

"The hell you will. I'm just as tired as you man and I have to drive tomorrow another 1000 miles!" Nate shouted.

"Okay, suggestion: Nate, Chuck you two take the big bed, I'll share the other one with Serena and Eric is going to take the couch." Blair recommended. Chuck and Nate opened their mouths to protest but Blair cut them off. "No, the suggestion is final. A command I'd better say. Good night." Before anyone could react had Blair pushed Eric and Serena in the other bedroom.

"Blair, what is the point in that?" Serena asked confused.

"I'm not willing to forgive Nate yet. But those both stubborn kids over there." she pointed at the door "are going to work things out. They were best friends since forever and I won't be reason to destroy that. I won't allow it."

* * *

"Can you believe Blair?" Nate asked angrily.

"I know why she did it." Chuck responded nonchalant.

"Oh, wow. Explain it to me, because I don't." Nate spat.

"She wants us to work things out."

"There's nothing to work out."

"What does that mean, Nathaniel? We're done?"

"I never knew we're a couple….No Chuck, I meant that there's nothing to work out. We both know that Blair and I were over a long time ago but we were both too weak to gave up and live of our own. Now, she seems to be happy with you. Yeah, it makes me a bit jealous but not in that way. Besides: now that Serena and Dan broke up, and I don't have to worry about Blair, I want finally be with Serena." Nate explained honestly.

Chuck was amazed. "Okay. I'm happy that you give us the green light. And I hope Serena will finally admit what's obvious ever since – you two belong together."

"Wow, Chuck. One day being Blair's boyfriend and you're suddenly a gentleman and polite."

"Yeah, I'm also scared about that much affection that little minx has over me." he smirked.

"Okay, enough sweet talk. Let's sleep because I bet the UES mafia who's searching us doesn't."

* * *

UES, Waldorf Appartment.

The parents decided to move the base for the mission "catch-the-rebellious-kids" to Eleanor's house.

Bart sat on the couch and read newspapers. Eleanor sat in the living room and did some drawing. Lily walked through the house and took a look at the paintings. Anne sat on the opposite couch in the living room and read Nate's letter over and over again. She started sobbing as Bart looked up from the paper and eyed her.

"Anne, stop crying, please. We'll get them back." Bart said in a unusual soft tone.

"Yeah, and then I'm going to lock Blair in her room until she's thirty!" Eleanor added from her place in the living room.

"Actually, Eleanor, I think this is the reason why we have to search them. The lock-away-trick, isn't it?" Lily asked from the hallway.

"Oh, please Lily. No education tips, please." Eleanor answered sarcastically.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Lily asked angrily.

"I'm just saying that you're not the best mother on this earth, Lily van der Woodsen." Eleanor replied snappy.

"Bass. It's Lily Bass now." Bart said and rose from the couch.

"Yeah. Emphasis on NOW:" Eleanor said and chuckled. Lily looked shocked and Bart got angry. Anne cried even more.

"Oh, Anne will you stop already? You're crying is not helpful!" Eleanor yelled as she rose.

"Would YOU stop already, Eleanor? Well, at least I know now where Blair learned to be such a bitchy….bitch!" Lily shouted.

"Bitchy bitch? How dare you! You're daughter, the little drug princess that got round will never be half good as Blair!" Eleanor spat.

"Okay, kittens. Stop it!" Bart commanded. The two women gave him killing glances.

"Mike will call any minute and then…." his cell rang. "See!" He picked up. "Mike, where are they?.....What's that supposed to mean?....WHAT? Make sure this guy will regret it for the rest of his live." Bart said in a stern tone.

"What is it, Bart?" Anne asked, still crying.

"We need more patience. They lost them." Bart admitted angrily.

* * *

The next day, 2 pm, Oklahoma.

The five were ready to go as Julian ran out of the house to kiss Eric goodbye for the fifth time.

"Okay, we're still in the schedule. We aren't supposed to be in Mexico 'til Wednesday Evening. Today's Monday, so we've still one and a half day." Chuck explained.

"Chuck, would you tell us already what's the plan when we finally cross the border?" Blair asked impatiently.

"Then Waldorf, you'll have to say goodbye to these wonderful cars and we'll fly in our new life – for good." Chuck said.

It took a few moment to realize what he just told them.

"Chuck Bass, tell me that you didn't make us car smuggler."Blair asked in a soft, angry voice.

"Deal with it, honey. You'll be grateful when we finally arrive." Chuck replied with a smirk.

"Finally arrive where Chuck?" Serena asked concerned.

"Cuba." Chuck answered nonchalantly. "Eric, let's go, please."

Eric finally pulled back from Julian and got in the car that Chuck would drive.

* * *

500 miles and a gas station stop later, Serena and Nate finally start talking.

"I'm sorry." Nate said.

Serena looked at him confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"For what I said."

"We didn't speak in the last 12 hours."

"I know. I meant before. You know, after the night at the wedding. I shouldn't have scare you that much."

"Nate, don't apologize. You confessed your feelings for me and that was really cute and I appreciated it. But the timing was sooo bad. I mean: you were the boyfriend of my best friend and I slept with you. That was the meanest thing we could do to her. And it didn't stopped us."

"You're right. But she's fine now. And so will we be. I know it."

Serena didn't answered.

* * *

"Look, Blair. It was really fascinating to listen to you for hours. But can we please listen to some music, PLEASE!" Eric pleaded. In the last twelve hours we had to listen to shared children memories of Chuck and Blair, to telling her favorite movies in detail over and over again and finally he got interrogated about his relationships.

"Okay. I've some CDs in my purse. Let's see…." Blair said.

She took one out. It was a punk rock CD.

"What's that?" Chuck said curious. "Waldorf, you're still surprising me. I never knew you listen to rock music." he chuckled.

"Only this CD. It's something special to me."

"What's the name of the band?" Eric asked confused.

"It's SUM 41. And it's their album from 2004." she said.

"2004, huh? So it's old. What's the name of the album you kept carrying around for five years?" Chuck asked with a smirk.

"Chuck. The name of the album is Chuck." she whispered and Chuck gulped as he eyed her.

"CHUCK! EYES! STREET!" Eric commanded. "Look you guys, it's too romantic, yeah but I don't want to die on a highway, okay?"

They stayed silent until song # 7.

_Don't you,  
Regret you met me.  
Go through,  
These steps to get me,  
Back to where we start,  
'Fore I fall apart._

…

_This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
But it's just everything we do.  
Till you open up your eyes,  
and understand this isn't real.  
This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
This is everything but true,  
Till we come to realize,  
It's what we put each other through._

Chuck took Blair's hand and squeezed it. How could this song were from 2004? It was like a presage. And when Chuck's eyes met Blair's he knew she thought the same.

"Nothing can turn us apart, baby. Nothing and nobody but us. And we won't, no more hurting. Okay?" Chuck asked very appointed and Blair nodded.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it. I know there was not really much drama or angst in it, but that will come soon enough.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

And I need you to tell me how you would feel, if there were a secret from the parents life would come up. A spicy one. Would that be interesting or better just focus on the teens? Tell me what you think! And please look at the **poll **in my profile!!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry everyone! I didn't have much time yesterday to write. I hope you're not mad at me :-)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! That means really much to me and I really, really like to hear your opinion and thoughts.

Some of you know already that **I dedicate** **my stor(y)i**es and this one is for my beta **Emilee**. I hope you'll like the story.

* * *

Finally, after three exhausting days, they arrived at the border. Chuck and Nate agreed to stop one last time before finally going through the border control.

"So, this is it. Everyone can decide right now if running away for yourself is the best solution," Chuck said in a stern tone, eyeing them all. "This goes especially for you, Eric. You have nothing to worry about if you go home now. Lily will still love you and loathe us. So?"

"Yeah, great opportunity. Being alone with mom and Bart and feeling more alone than ever before because you're nowhere to find. Great idea," Eric replied sarcastically.

"He's right, Chuck. It's all-or-none. I'm for all since no one can really go back. We decided to close this door. So why discuss it again?" Serena added.

"I asked again to make sure you're all up for this. Because this won't be a holiday," Chuck explained.

"Chuck, where's this coming from? A day ago you told us that this is the new beginning, and now?" Blair asked confused.

"Okay, it's time to tell." Chuck nodded and Nate looked down to the ground. "At the last gas station, my credit cards didn't work and neither did Nate's. So I guess the mafia cancelled our cards and froze our trusts. Means, we're going to run out of money eventually. So we'll have to work for life."

"Shouldn't be that hard since billions of human beings do that every day, Chuck," Serena said sternly.

"Yeah. And since we are so used to do that, shouldn't be a problem, huh, sis?" Chuck asked sarcastically.

"STOP IT! All of you. No more regrets, no more looking back because we all know that there's no turning back. At least not yet," Blair spat. "So stop whining and start going."

They got in the cars, made their through border control, and headed downtown.

* * *

_UES, Waldorf Apartment_

Eleanor was at the atelier. Lily had to go home to make some business calls. Bart was at the office. Only Anne was still in the Waldorf house. Dorota kept her company for a while, but had to do her housework then.

The elevator ding sounded and Bart stepped out. Anne jumped off the couch.

"Any news?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope." Bart shook his head and Anne sat down again.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep, Anne?" Bart asked.

Anne chuckled sarcastically. "Yeah, to face the failures of my life even more."

"What are you talking about?" Bart asked, confused.

"Oh, come on, Bart. My husband is on the run from the FBI and my son is on the run from me. My father is furious about these circumstances and he will appear as soon as he learned that I'm home. And I just can't face him right now," she admitted.

Bart just nodded. What could he say to this?

"You know what, Bart? Since this morning, I'm asking myself what would have happened if I hadn't left the party all these years ago," Anne said.

"Anne," Bart said warningly.

"What could have been if I stayed with you? You'd never had gone home with Misty."

"Anne! You know that you're father would make you choose again. And we both know you'd choose the money and the status again."

"Bart, you don't know what you're talking about. You can't blame me for that."

"Look, I know what your father thought about me: the new-money-guy with bad reputation and no legacy."

"Bart, I didn't choose that over you. I just thought that I loved Howard more."

"Yeah, especially since he was the lacrosse captain and an Archibald. Don't fool me, Anne. You were afraid of a leap in the dark with me. So you did what your family expected and chose the safety," Bart explained with a mix of a bit of sadness and anger.

"Which wasn't so safe," Anne admitted sadly.

"Anne, we even had a second chance, so please don't talk like that now. I gave you a second chance. I betrayed Misty with you and even then, when I'd give up everything for you once more, you decided to stay in your forced marriage." Bart got angrier.

"True. If we only could turn back the hands of time," Anne whispered.

"Anne, you should stop moaning about the lost time and create your own future," Bart said sternly.

"Like you did with Lily? Well, you're right. I should focus on the future. But first I've to tell you something. Something I didn't tell anyone before. A secret that's 18 years old."

Bart knitted his brows. Anne swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Did you never ask yourself why Nate doesn't look like Howard? I mean, not a bit? But, as the idiot that he is, he didn't give a thought about that. But my father had. He asked me and I didn't answer him. But now that good old Howie is on the run, it's time to tell the truth."

Bart eyed her. It seemed that it couldn't take much longer before he'd explode.

"So that means…" he said slowly.

"…that you have two sons. Yes." This was the hardest moment of Anne Archibald's life. She always tried to be a perfect daughter, a perfect wife and a perfect mother. But now, that her happy bubble had broken, why should she hold on to all of this?

Bart looked at her, shook his head, walked to the elevator. This was too much for him. He wasn't able to hold his son, the son he knew for 17 years and that was the only reminder of his beloved wife. And now he has a second one with his teenage love who dumped him for money and prestige. His new wife, who has also two nearly adult kids, should be thrilled about this news, shouldn't she? _Great._ _Guess who's life sucks._

* * *

The teens arrived in a backstreet in Tijuana city.

"Chuck, where are we?" Blair asked, confused.

"Stay in the car. I've to talk to someone." Chuck got out and walked to the other car. Afterwards, he made his way to a steal door on which he pounded.

Serena and Nate got out of the other car and took their things out of the trunk. With all the things, they went to Chuck's car and placed it in the trunk. Then they got in.

"Serena, what's this all about?" Blair asked her best friend. She knew that Nate would be the right person to ask, but she was still mad at him.

"I dunno. Chuck said he needs the other car and we should move over to this one, so. I guess we've to wait." the blonde said.

"We pay our travel to Cuba with the other car. It's part of the deal. Remember the smuggler thing?" Nate asked without looking at Blair.

Ten minutes later, Chuck came out of the building with some man. The one he talked to looked like the typical patron of a cocaine plantation in South America. With his long, dark, greasy hair and his blue Hawaii-shirt and the white pants he could've been the twin of the guy in triple X, Blair thought.

Chuck shook hands with the guy and got back in the car.

"So, everyone. We'll follow them to a little private airport from which we finally leave the continent."

"Chuck, what make you think that this guy over there can be trusted?" Blair asked, concerned. Chuck looked at her and his trademark smirk appeared.

"He's a family friend," Chuck said.

"Yeah, he looks exactly like a Bass family friend," Serena mentioned bitterly.

"Don't worry, sis. You're family, too, now, and if you want to know him better. I bet he likes you, Chasey," Chuck mocked. Serena started to yell and she didn't stop for a while. Chuck followed the car of the patron as Blair called him for a while. They drove through the streets of Tijuana which were paved with bars, strip joints, little shops, playing children, drunken tourists and prostitutes. Suddenly something caught Serena's attention and she stopped the yelling. There on the sidewalk was a woman in a blue dress. The woman had long, brown hair and wore sunglasses that Serena recognized.

"What's going on, Serena? Already out of breath?" Chuck teased.

"Did you see her?" Serena asked, confused.

"Who? Serena, who are you talking about?" Blair asked, even more confused.

"I…She…It's nothing. I think I'm mistaken. I thought for a second that I saw Georgina over there. But that's impossible, right? She's in NY…"

"…with Cabbage Patch. Yep," Blair added.

"Why thank you, Blair." Serena spat.

"You're welcome," Blair replied in her sweetest voice. Chuck chuckled.

* * *

_Oh my gosh, can this hotel be any__ farer from the city center?_ She thought as she ran down the sidewalk. Suddenly something caught her attention. Two black cars came up the street. Two _expensive_ black cars. In the first one was a weird, old guy and someone that looked like a bodyguard. But the second one….this can't be true. No way… Chuck Bass behind the wheel, Blair Waldorf next to him, and an angry looking Serena van der Woodsen in the backseat with little Eric and Nate Archibald.

Georgina Sparks couldn't believe how lucky she was. She'd left New York a day ago when she recognized that all her _play buddies_ were MIA and that Dan freak kid started to bother her. And now, by some act of God, she found them again! In her second favorite city in the world. That's fate, she thought, and her heart made a jump as she ran on the street to stop the next cab that came by.

* * *

A/N: I know. It kind of short but the next one (that should be on by Sunday) will be longer!

Please don't forget to review!!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update but RL kept me 's why this chapter only has about 2,000. The next one will be longer again, I promise!

This chapter contains a bit drama (okay, a lot of) but the next one will be happy and funny again. I guess, most of the C/B fans won't like this one as well but I promise they will have their happily ever after. But as I want this story to be a long one (~ 40 to 50 chapters) they can't have it yet. **PLEASE R&R!!!**

* * *

"Georgina? No way. Sis, you should visit the oculist sometimes," Chuck said, amused.

"Yeah, what on Earth would she be doing here?" Eric asked.

"You guys, I've already said I was mistaken, so just let it go," Serena seethed.

"You better be, S. The last thing I need right now is Whoregina," Blair sighed.

"YOU need? Really, Blair, it's so good to have you with us. Always so polite, so friendly, and so worried for your friends. It's so good that you are not a bit of an egoist," Nate said sarcastically. But as soon as he spilled it, he knew that it was a mistake.

"Nate!" Serena whispered, alarmed. Blair turned around slowly. Chuck stayed numb and just glared at Nate in the driving mirror.

"Nathaniel Archibald. Don't you ever say anything like that to me again in your life, am I understood? At least I don't sell my friends out for the first best occasion," Blair snapped.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nate spat back.

"Think about it. About a certain heirloom you'd give me to buy my family."

"That was not just to save my family. You know that it wasn't."

"So, what? You would have proposed because you wanted to marry me so badly?"

"No, I wouldn't have proposed! Eight years, Blair. Eight fucking years of my life I wasted to be the perfect boyfriend, and all I wanted in return was this favor but I should have known better. You're right," Nate sighed angrily.

The discussion got harsher. It was obvious that Blair, as well as Nate, had so much hidden emotions that needed to be set free and no one dared to interrupt that.

"Perfect boyfriend? PERFECT BOYFRIEND? Where have you been when I needed you the most? When my father left? When my best friend left because of you? Yeah, right. You were busy getting high. The height of imprudence was the "I don't love you" thing and confessing your feelings to Serena. So please, don't play the betrayed friend." Blair's voice rose by the second.

"And you, please don't play the angel. You fucked my best friend!"

"SO DID YOU, Nate!"

"Yeah, I did. And I'm glad I did, because after all these years of boredom I needed some relief."

"RELIEF? You created your fucking perfect mess for us. Forgive me that I didn't want to live like that. Well, at least you have recognized somewhere on the road that you didn't fit in it yourself. At least I tried to make my family and my friends happy!" Blair lost it. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"Yeah, by terrorizing other people in school, making yourself sick, and throwing your virginity away with Chuck. Great job, girl. And still, everyone chose Serena over you. And don't play the rebellious girl right now; if you could, you would run back in my arms as soon as possible. Congrats," Nate spat out angrily.

Chuck slammed on the brakes. He faced Blair. And Blair looked at him in shock. He just needed to take a look in her eyes to know it was true. He had wondered why she acted like she did sometimes, but he refused all these years to think she would ever hurt herself. His beautiful Blair – the subject of many dreams in the last years. Blair started sobbing heavy now. Chuck stared at her as he began to speak.

"Nathaniel – don't you dare to speak to her ever again. As soon as we arrive in Cuba, we're done," he said firmly before he pulled Blair in for a kiss. "And you stop thinking about it, baby. You're perfect, okay?" Blair nodded and her sobbing started to fade.

"Okay, now that everyone had the chance to overreact once, we all should just calm down." Eric started, trying to quiet the seething minds.

"I didn't have mine! I can't believe you blame me for this, Blair!" Serena said angrily.

"Oh, please. Do you know how it feels? How it feels to always look like Darth Vader next to Sunshine Barbie?" Blair responded.

"How is this my fault? Deal with your insecurities, and stop blaming me!"

"If you have nothing to do with it, why do you always take everything away from me? My mom, okay not really a loss. The girls at school, yeah. But that wasn't enough. You had to fuck Nate also! I guess you couldn't take it that I'd had sex with someone you hadn't yet! But, luckily, my new boyfriend is your sibling-in-law. Incest would be cruel, even for you, Chasey!"

Suddenly the car got silent. That wasn't what Blair had expected. Obviously, everyone knew something she didn't. As usual. She looked at Chuck in shock. The tears started again, streaming down her cheeks. There were no words left she could say. It was just too much.

The car was completely still when there was a knocking on the window.

"Blair…" Chuck whispered. Blair just shook her head hysterically.

"Chuck, open the window. Your friend looks very impatient," Eric mentioned and pointed at the window. Chuck did as told.

"Charlee, my friend, what's going on, eh? Don't you want to go to airport anymore?" the creepy old guy asked with his Spanish accent.

"Of course, Javier. Just a minute please!" Chuck said, and the man nodded before he returned to his car.

Chuck eyed Blair one last time intensely, but she just stared out the window. The three people in the back seat didn't say anything, nor dared to move. The secrets those friends try to hide from each other always came out when the moment was the really worst for confessions. And somehow they always ended up the same:

- Blair upset

- Nate conscious of guilty

- Serena confused, angry and guilty at the same time

- Chuck mad

Blair recalled the discussion with Serena at Thanksgiving this year. Serena confronted her with the fact that she knew about Blair and Chuck. Both girls traded many insults, but when Blair attacked her with the fact that there had to be at least one guy that hadn't slept with Serena, she hadn't reacted. She just changed the topic without answering.

"I'm a fool," Blair whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Blair…." Chuck said more like a begging than anything else but Blair cut him off.

Blair let herself sink in the seat. There were no muscles in her body left that wanted to stay strong. She leaned her head against the window and watched the streets flying by. She couldn't think of anything she wanted to say. Chuck had been her rock in all these last years; even in times she wouldn't admit it, she was glad to have him around. They were always honest with each other. Chuck told her often about his conquests, especially if the conquests were girls she knew. She should have known. Serena was the UES slut herself, and Chuck was the UES womanizer. Of course they had sex before, and everybody knew it, even little Eric. Just like everybody knew about Nate and Serena at the wedding – except her. As they drove out of the city, further in the country, she could see Nate's reflection in her window. He looked confused, angry, hurt, and upset, all rolled into one. He noticed that she stared at him. He returned her glare and looked more vulnerable than ever.

"You know, I really did love you," Blair said to reflection-Nate.

"So did I," Nate answered. Chuck jerked a bit and Blair chuckled.

"No, it's true, you know. The summer with you on the boat was the very best I ever had. And back then, I really did love you, Blair," Nate confessed and Serena shook her head slightly. So much about the new beginning.

* * *

_It was summer 2005. Blair and Nate were greenlings and Nate's grandfather insisted to give him a gift for starting high school. So he brought Nate to New England and took him to a sail, but Nate refused to go without Blair, so Mr. Vanderbilt asked her to join them. After hundreds of promises from Blair, Nate and Mr. Vanderbilt that nothing would happen on the trip between Blair and Nate, Eleanor and Harold finally agreed. There were three weeks on the ocean, and Nate and Blair had the best time ever. They enjoyed the time together, away from the city, away from the world they knew. It was just them and it felt good. The water, the sun, the sea air… Everything was perfect. _

_

* * *

  
_

"Mine, too, Nate. But that's in the past. We moved on a lot. We made failures that changed everything and those failures can't be forgotten. So, let's hold those memories of us and try to focus on the future," Blair said, and Chuck felt relief. She didn't want him back, she didn't want Nate. That didn't mean that she wanted him, either, but it was a start. Serena didn't know what to think. She missed Dan but she wanted Nate. Nate, on the other hand, wanted her but also seemed to have feelings for Blair, somewhere deep inside.

"Suggestion, everyone: Let's save the drama for the time _after_ this drama we're in, huh?" Eric asked sternly.

"Great idea, little brother," Chuck replied. He needed time to plan how to fix this. He wanted her. He wanted to be with Blair, no matter what. After all those years of womanizing he found what he was always looking for, and he wouldn't let it go.

If the teens hadn't have been so occupied with their fights, probably one of them would have recognized the cab that followed them…

* * *

Bart sat in his office, a glass of scotch in his hand. He hadn't had any hard alcohol in years, but today was the right time. So when he got home, he walked in Chuck's room and took his bottle before he backed out to his office.

_Just great. I can't handle being a father for my son. My son that I know._ The son who was carried by the woman he truly loved.

The night Anne broke up with him, he met Misty, and from the very first moment, he knew she was the one. She was the most beautiful, sophisticated, funniest and cleverest woman he ever met and he fell for her, hard. Within a year, they were married and the very next she was dead, and he was left behind with a son that looked exactly like his mother. Bart always thought that this fate was his punishment for betraying Misty with Anne once. It was a dark night. Anne stood in front of the office when he got out. She was crying because Howard was a walking disappointment and before he knew what happened, it just happened…. But obviously that was just part of the punishment. Now, eighteen years later, he learned that another consequence for his weakness was somewhere out there with his son.

He tried to summarize what he knew about Nate. Well, he was blond and tall. Blue eyes. Sports guy. But what else? The poor boy was in for the shock of his life, Bart thought bitterly. Bart rose from his place behind the desk. He needed to talk to Lily.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked that one. Please review and let me know if you liked it!!!! And please be honest, I can handle criticism! And I love to hear suggestions how to continue.

Thanks for reading :o)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I really, really appreciate that. So, please don't forget to review this one.

I also need to thank my amazing beta **Emily **and **Roxana **for telling me all the facts I needed to know to write this chapter. Without you, this one wouldn't be so long nor good. Thank you so much!

Btw: I know, that Havana is written like this (one n) in English but you'll see why I prefered the different spelling soon enough :-)

* * *

Bart made his way down to the living room. He called for Lily but she didn't answer, so he took his phone and dialed her number, but in the same moment the elevator opened and a familiar phone ring tone sounded. Lily stepped out of the elevator. Her purse hung from her right arm and she reached with her left one in the purse to look for her phone.

"You don't need to search. I tried to call you." Bart greeted the woman.

"Uh, and why did you call?" she asked, seeming somehow pissed. Bart tried to remember what he could have done. He couldn't remember anything so he decided to get angry as well. Not very clever, but he was a Bass after all. And "don't mess with the Bass" was a mantra in his family.

"We need to talk," he commanded. Normally it would be better to start this dialogue in a much more friendly tone, but as mentioned, rational thinking when it comes to women was not in the Bass DNA.

"Oh, I already know," Lily snapped.

"What do you know, Lily?" Bart's voice rose a bit.

"As soon as you left, Anne had a little meltdown and Eleanor didn't know what to do so she called me. As you probably know, Eleanor isn't really an emotional human being."

"So the cat is officially out of the bag," Bart spat angrily.

"I should send you congrats from Harold and Roman," Lily seethed.

"How can you be mad at me for this? I didn't know about it 'til today!" Bart yelled.

"Yeah, and what did you do when you found out? Ran away. Good job. I really wonder where Chuck did learn the "run away if things get serious" thing," Lily shouted back.

"Wait, we didn't fight about the Nate-is-my-son-thing, right? You blame me for the runaway?" Bart asked in disbelief.

Lily just frowned at him and turned away. She walked to the bedroom and slammed the door.

xoxo

After an hour of driving, they finally arrived at a little hill. The car of the patron stopped and he turned off the car lights. Chuck did the same. It was a dark night by now and Chuck could see it: small lights from flashlights on the small plane field.

"Okay, something is wrong with the plan. We should be alone here. I need to talk to him," Chuck said as he pointed at the car in front of theirs.

"Chuck!" Blair said and grabbed his hand. Just an hour before she didn't want to talk to him anymore but now she was concerned_. If something would happen to him, she couldn't make him regret the sleeping with Serena thing for the rest of his life, right?_

"Don't worry, love," he responded with a smirk before he got out of the car and walked over to the other one. The four others were sitting still in the car and watching the scene. Suddenly car lights were turned on down at the plane field and Chuck ran back to the car and started it in hurry.

"Chuck, what happened?" Serena asked, confused.

"The police." Chuck turned the car and drove back to the city as fast as the car allowed to. Which was pretty fast.

"Chuck, what are we going to do?" Eric asked sternly.

"My _friend_ will arrange something." They stayed silent until they were back in the streets of Tijuana. They arrived somewhere downtown, in the Centro as the people called it. The patron got out of his car and came over to them.

"You guys, this will need some time. La policia won't leave so soon. I'll find another way for your escapada. So tonight, I suggest party and rest and tomorrow run," he explained with a grin. The grin made Blair freeze in her place.

"Thanks, Javier. But I think we'll just take the rest thing," Chuck answered.

"Oh, come on, Charlee. This city is made for people like us."

"Not anymore." Chuck pointed to Blair. "Ma novia."

"Oh ho, es un apasionado. Sweet," Javier chuckled as he went back to his car.

"Chuck Bass, what did you just say to him?" Blair demanded to know.

"That you're my slave driver and I'm not allowed to go out without consent." Chuck knew that it wouldn't be easy to propitiate Blair but he would try his very best, for sure. Blair couldn't help but smile.

"Last time I checked, _novia_ wasn't translated with slave driver," Eric mentioned with a smirk. Chuck returned the smirk and nodded.

"OH MY GOD! It's contagious!" Serena shouted and pointed at Eric's mouth. Everyone except Serena started to laugh.

Twenty minutes later they arrived in a not-very-nice neighborhood. The small houses were attached, and all in all, it seemed like a slum. The road was small, dirty and not tarred. The car in front of them stopped next to a steel gate. The bodyguard of the patron got out of his car and opened it. The gate was chained and a big padlock locked it. When the gate was open, the guy waved to Chuck as a sign to drive in. So he did. Behind the gate was a small inlet, just big enough for one car. The inlet was enclosed on three sides with high brick walls. The fourth side was the front side of a small house.

They got out and the patron came in the inlet.

"Welcome in _**Villa Fontana**_. The last place someone will search for you." He walked over to the house and opened the door. They followed him as his bodyguard closed the gate. The door lead to a small, dirty kitchen. The former white flagging was brown from the dirt. The kitchen involved an oven, a small cupboard, and two shelves above. There was a table with six small wood chairs.

The patron lead them to the right. It was a small hallway, not much wider than a door frame.

"This bedroom with two beds. "He pointed at a door next to him, "Leads to another room with one bed. This is bathroom, small but with douche. And this is another bedroom. Only one bed. I called one of my women to bring bedding for five. Should be here in a min…"

A knock on the door interrupted him. He opened it and two women, dressed in high boots, short skirts and even shorter tops handed a huge amount of bedding to his arms. Blair wrinkled her nose but Chuck gave her a small push.

Javier came in the house again and handed the bedding over to them. "I have the phone. Give me call, if you need anything else, Charlee. I'll call you tomorrow to tell when you leave. Here are keys. And…" He took something out of his pocket and Blair and Serena gasped in shock. Nate and Eric only gulped but Chuck took it and nodded. It was a gun. Javier was amused about the shock in the faces of the other four teens. "This, ladies, isn't "safe New York". Don't let them walk out alone, Charlee, if you care for them. You're here in dangerous territory," Javier mentioned to Chuck. He nodded a last time and then left. Chuck followed him to lock the gate.

"So, who's taking what bed?" Nate asked as he opened the doors. The bedrooms weren't as dirty as the rest of the house but didn't seemed comfortable either.

"Chuck and I take the one bed room, you can take the other one, and Serena and Eric can take the two-bed room," Blair said.

Serena and Eric nodded, though Nate did not respond. Chuck came back and locked the front door.

"So, who's going to sleep where?" he asked.

Blair smiled, took his hand, and pulled him towards the bedroom.

"You guys, try to remember that the walls here look very thin!" Serena shouted.

Chuck chuckled and Blair looked at him with a huge smirk.

"What's got into you, Blair?" Chuck asked, amused.

"Oh, I'm your girlfriend, remember? I'm here to entertain you," Blair teased.

Chuck frowned. How could she know? The look on his face told her what he was thinking.

"Oh come on, Bass," Blair said as she pushed him gently onto the bed. "We were in the same Spanish course." She sat down on his lap and kissed him. Chuck pulled back and eyed her. He had totally forgot about that. Blair just smiled and caressed his cheek.

"Are you sure?" he asked in a husky voice. Blair smiled and kissed him again as an answer. He returned the kiss passionately and he let his hands run across her tiny back. It had been so long since he was allowed to taste those sweet lips of hers. She started to unbutton his shirt but he pulled back.

"No, Blair," Chuck said sternly.

"What?" Blair asked, half confused, half upset.

"Not here, not in this tacky place, not like that. It's been so long and I want to make this work. We finally have the chance to do this right, I don't want to slum it now," Chuck explained.

Blair eyed him for a moment and finally nodded. "You're right. Let's wait for the right moment." She didn't want to stop, but she didn't want to slum it either. Blair refused to believe that making love could have slummed it but right now wasn't the time to affront Chuck. So she just agreed. It had been a long day but she wasn't tired.

A look on Chuck's face told her that he felt the same way. The events of the day had made him hyper.

"You know what? Let's call that guy and go out with me. I want to dance," Blair said happily. Chuck's jaw fell to the ground, literally.

"Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief but she nodded.

Blair walked to the door, opened it and yelled "You guys, let's go out and have some fun!"

Nate opened the door of the bathroom and looked confused, Eric came from the kitchen and looked concerned, but Serena opened the door with a jerk and beamed.

"Yes, that's a great idea, B. Some relief," Serena said smiling and clapping her hands.

"One condition." Chuck made his way in the hallway and looked from Serena to Blair and back. "You girls won't wear dresses."

"What?" Blair asked in disbelief and Serena frowned.

"Yeah, you won't wear dresses or skirts. You heard Javier. Short skirts would be an invitation and I don't want anything like that to happen," Chuck said sternly.

It took a while before Serena started to chuckle and Blair stepped in front of him, pinching his cheeks like he was a six-year-old. "Isn't he cute, Serena? My jealous boyfriend - Chuck Bass. I should ask Humpty Dumpty to write a short story about it," she laughed but as soon as she said it, she regretted that. She looked at Serena but she still smiled. Not as happy as two minutes before but still happy. "Serena, I'm…."

"It's okay, B. But you should ask someone else. I refuse to believe that Dan could write a sweet story about Chuck," she said with a smirk.

"I beg to differ, sis. But you were right, it's contagious," Chuck said and pointed at her smirk. "But I mean it. Don't wear a typical NY party dress."

"What if we did?" Blair asked, provoking.

"No going out." They looked at Chuck and saw that he meant it. He was serious.

"Okay, okay. Come on, let's look for a pair of jeans in my suitcases for you, B," Serena said, bored.

"Actually, I want to wear some of my own," Blair replied.

"You have jeans?" Chuck asked, confused. He never saw her wear jeans before.

"Now, I thought it was a waste to leave back all of these my mom bought. I tried one and it doesn't look so bad," Blair admitted.

"You can wear anything and still look good, Waldorf," Chuck smirked.

Twenty minutes later, the five left the house, locked the door and the gate.

"He said he'd send a typical, inconspicuous car," Chuck said and looked up and down the street. Suddenly an old, dirty little bus that was beige and red colored made his way down the street and stopped in front of them. The driver cranked the driver window down.

"Are you the American kids of Javier?" he asked in broken English.

Chuck nodded and opened the swing door of the bus. The smell in it was disgusting but no one complained – yet. Chuck was positive that he had to pay for this later. When he saw Blair's face he was sure. He'd pay for this ride.

When they took their seats, Chuck looked around. This was a strange type of a taxi. There was no taximeter.

"You, driver. What kind of cab is this?" Chuck asked, confused.

"No cab. It's a _**calfia**_. Don't worry, rich boy. Javier has paid already," the driver responded, bored.

Thirty minutes later they arrived in front of a club. They got out and watched the building. A big, scary wood mask hung next to the name. _**Tangaloo**_.

"Oh, look, Chuck. A picture of you," Blair said in her sweet voice and pointed at the mask.

"Funny." He pulled her in an embrace and kissed her forehead. She giggled and Serena rolled her eyes.

"You guys, we're in Mexico. Let's go get some tequila shots," Serena complained as they stopped.

They walked into the club. It was a large capacity disco with a lot of flashlights, a lot of LCDs on the walls and with a lot of drunken kids, most American. The reason for it was easy: age limit for drinking and clubbing in the US: 21. In Mexico: 18. And from the rooftops of Tijuana you can see San Diego, so all the kiddies came across the border to have fun. The only good thing about it tonight is that nobody will get suspicious of the five of them. So it was easy for them to get in the club, especially with the faked IDs Chuck bought them before.

Chuck went to the bar and came back with two bottles. One tequila silver, one tequila gold. He poured everyone a glass and handed to them.

"Okay, time for a toast. To the NJBC and attachment!" Chuck rose his glass and the four adjoined it. _Daddy Yankee's la gasolina _was playing, and Serena and Blair insisted on dancing so they made their way to the dance floor.

xoxo

Georgina finally got in a club. She was frustrated, angry, mad; furious even. This fucking cab driver didn't want to follow the cars out of the town, so he insisted that she paid as soon as they arrived at the city border. She paid him and he threw her out of the car. So she had to run to the next bus stop to get back in the city.

She lost her favorite toys once more, but she wasn't Georgina Sparks if she would give up so easily. She talked to some boys and let them gratefully pay her drinks as she couldn't believe her luck once more. Chuck Bass on the bar, buying two bottles.

_Destiny wants me to torture them. Why else am I always right on time_? Georgina thought as she left her suitors and followed Chuck as inconspicuous as possible. There they were. Blair, Nate, Eric, Chuck and Serena. This is going to be fun. She decided to confront them. The shock would be great and that's what she loved. The thrill of people looking at her worried or even fearful.

xoxo

Blair locked her arms around Chuck's neck and looked him deeply in the eyes. He smiled at her as suddenly something else caught his attention.

"Georgina?" Chuck asked with his husky voice.

"It's Blair, actually, and you're jokes have been better, Bass," Blair snapped.

"No, turn around." Chuck pointed at something behind her. Blair let her arms sink and turned around, only to face Georgina.

"Hello Snow White," Georgina teased. "I see you traded the white knight for the man whore. I'd say that wasn't the cleverest thing you ever done."

Blair was shocked, but Chuck just glared at Georgina. He was furious. Serena, Nate and Eric had spotted her as well and got closer.

"Fuck off, Georgina. Creep back in the hell, where you're coming from," Serena spat.

"Actually I'm coming right from Dan's bed. Which wasn't that bad so I'd say it wasn't hell." Georgina was good in this. She always knew how to make people furious.

"The question is: What are you doing here and what do you want?" Nate asked finally.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but this chapter was difficult. And it's pretty unhappy but I promise the next one will be more fluffy again!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'd like to thank especially my amazing beta Emilee! **

**Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think about it. I always appreciate opnions and tips how to go on.**

* * *

"What a question! Come on, not in the mood to play, blondie?" Georgina teased Nate.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting drunk and high in Manhattan?" Blair asked angrily.

"Oh don't worry. I can do that here as well," Georgina responded.

Chuck leaned forward to whisper to Blair, "Keep her here, I'll take care of this. _For good_." Blair pulled back and eyed him with shock and disbelief.

"You can't be serious," Blair whispered in return. The worst ideas came to her mind. Chuck glared at her and shook his head slightly. Then he turned around and disappeared. Serena, Eric and Nate didn't notice it because they were too busy staring at Georgina. Blair decided to catch her attention.

"So, Whoregina. Then you won't have time to bother us?" Blair spat out. She knew that there was nothing better to get Georgina's attention than to tell her to stay out of something or to tell her to stay away.

"Ooooh, no, no, no! You, Barbie, Ken, Mini-Ken and Chuckie are going to have so much fun! Where is he anyways?" Georgina asked curiously.

"What make you think you're something else but lucky to still stand here?" Nate asked dangerously. Georgina eyed him for a moment and then started to laugh out loud.

"Oh, you could be almost scary without those man bangs."

Two men appeared behind Georgina and grabbed her arms. The guys were dressed in black suits. Georgina didn't even protest. She just laughed. The guards pulled her out of the club in the inlet where Chuck stood and discussed with Javier.

"So that's she, huh?" Javier asked as he eyed Georgina. "Not that bad."

"No, no one _hurts_ her. Do just what we agreed to. I won't be responsible for Sparks offspring. Am I understood?" The men nodded. Yes, Chuck was a mad, even evil, person when it came to what he loved (Blair), but he wasn't heartless. Javier had offered to sell Georgina somewhere in Asia but that was too heavy even for Chuck's taste. So they decided on Chuck's plan which was simple. There were exactly two people in the world who could stop Georgina – _Mom and Dad_. So Javier would give Georgie a little OD and drop her at a hospital in San Diego. Chuck already called her parents and they promised to take care of her if they got her back. This was finally the end of the "Georgina frights our lives" area.

When Chuck got back in the club and spotted the four on the dance floor, he knew why all of this was worth it. He never really hated his life in New York, but the only reason he could suffer it was because of those four people over there. Yes, his dad's money brought him many pleasures. But he would have died of loneliness without his best friend and the girls. Eric was nowadays an unexpected plus-one. They were his family and, just like his dad taught him, he would protect his family no matter what. The only good thing Bart ever taught him, he thought bitterly.

Blair spotted him and frowned a bit, but he smirked and walked over to her.

"What happened, Chuck?" Blair asked, curious.

"I took care of it." Chuck said nonchalantly. The four looked at him with concern.

"You guys, she'll be alright. Nobody will physical hurt her, but her parents are on their way to get their little _princess_," Chuck explained and Serena and Blair started laughing. They knew how much Georgina must abhor her parents and how much her parents despise her. This was the perfect punishment. Afterwards they partied 'til sunrise.

When they left the club, the only sober person was Eric. He hadn't drunk and he knew why. Even Chuck was drunk and babbled. So Eric ordered a cab and managed their way back. When they arrived at the house it was a challenge to get everyone inside. But as he finally made it, Eric locked the gate and the door. He pushed Chuck and Blair in their room, and Serena and Nate in theirs before lying down in his own bed. Much to his joy he discovered another door in his room that led through a little closet back in the hallway. So Eric could use the bathroom without waking up Serena or Nate.

When the house got silent, Eric heard the creaking of a bed and moaning. _Chuck and Blair are the most sex addictive people I know_, Eric thought as he got up to go to the bath. He opened the door to the closet, slipped through it out in the hallway – and got scared to death. There, in the middle of the hallway, stood Blair, eyeing the door to Nate and Serena's bedroom. She didn't move; she didn't even flinch when Eric came out of the closet. Her face was inscrutable. The door to her and Chuck's bedroom was open and Chuck lie in the bed, snoring.

"Blair," Eric said softly.

Blair's eyes widened as she finally recognized Eric's presence.

"I can't believe it," was the only thing she said before turning around, walking back in the bedroom to Chuck and slamming the door.

Blair crawled back in the bed and laid her head down on Chuck's chest. She listened to his heartbeat. This shouldn't have shocked her. She knew that Serena and Nate would find their way together one day, and she was with Chuck. She loved Chuck! And she didn't love Nate, for sure. So why did this bother her, anyways? She didn't know, but tonight, she found she couldn't sleep.

* * *

Chuck woke up when the phone started to ring. He picked it up.

"Chack, my man, it's me. You and your posse need to be at the airport in two hours. But at the normal one. You're going to fly with my private jet from there. It's safer."

"Okay, Javier. We'll be there in an hour and a half," Chuck responded sleepily. He turned his head and was surprised to find Blair awake.

"You okay?" he asked gently before leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Serena and Nate had sex last night." She knew he would ask until he'd reach the bottom of her behavior, so she went ahead and told him. She had been thinking ever since she came back to bed.

"So what? Do you care?" Chuck asked, concerned and angry at the same time.

"No. It just showed me something."

"And what's that?"

"How badly I want to make us work, Chuck. I'm so… so… so sorry for hiding us away to keep the happy bubble alive," she emphasized every word so to make it sound nearly dramatic. She put her hands around his neck and pulled him in a passionate kiss.

"I want that, too, Blair. This -" he pointed at her and then at himself "- is something big. You mean so much to me. I don't want to ever lose you, ever again."

"I want that, too, Chuck."

"Yeah? Can you me promise something then?"

"What is it, sweetie?"

"No more sweet talk with Nathaniel about the good old times."

"If that makes you happy, Chuck."

"It does, love," he said before he gave her another tender kiss.

"Okay, let's get ready to leave," Blair said as she finally pulled back.

"Yeah, let's wake up dumb and dumber. And Eric, of course."

"Chuck, I think we need to keep an eye on Eric."

"Why do you think that, Blair?" Chuck asked, concerned.

"I dunno. He seems so stressed."

"Yeah, well, consider the situation. He's on the run, with us, and with Lily and Bart breathing down on his neck."

"You're right."

"Of course," he smirked.

"Oh, don't '_I'm Chuck Bass_' me, Chuck!"

* * *

Serena woke up with a headache. _Worst hangover in two years_, she thought. Suddenly she realized what was around her; which was a naked Nate who had an arm around her waist and whose chest was pushed against her back.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

"Good morning to you, too," he whispered back. She turned around and he was smiling at her.

_This can't be good. This won't end good_, Serena thought. She frowned.

"What is it, Serena? Don't tell me you already changed your mind again," Nate said angrily as he rose from the bed and grabbed his pants.

"I honestly don't know what you mean," Serena admitted.

"So you don't remember anything from last night?" he asked in disbelief.

"Not much. I remember Georgina's departure. The drinks and the sex. But everything else… well, nothing," Serena said honestly, shocked.

"Well, then let me remind you. You said you were willing to give us a chance. As a couple. Now that we're finally free from hurting Blair, or not hurting Blair."

"Nate…" Serena was shocked. She couldn't remember this conversation.

"No, Serena. That's enough. You fooled me again and I'm so sick of it."

"It's not that I planned on this, Nate!" Serena spat back.

"Yeah, not your fault. As usual," Nate snapped and walked over to the door. When he flew it open, three people nearly fell at him.

"GREAT!" he spat at the three who had listened to them from the door. "But since you're all here. Chuck, would you mind leaving me the car when you fly off wherever you guys are going?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Nate?" Blair asked confusedly.

"That means, I won't leave with you. I'm going back. I've had enough," Nate said with rising anger.

"Nathaniel, don't be overdramatic," Chuck said, amused.

"Fine. Keep the car. I'll find another way," Nate said as he walked through the kitchen on the inlet, taking his suitcases from the trunk.

Serena got out of the bed and dressed herself while Chuck and Eric ran after him to the inlet.

"Eric, you have the keys. Please unlock the gate," Nate demanded, but Eric didn't move.

"Eric, don't do that. We'll talk first," Chuck commanded.

"Nothing else to talk about, Chuck!" Nate screamed.

"Nate, you can't go back. What's left there for you?" Eric asked softly. Blair and Serena appeared in the background.

"Well, answer the question, Nate. What's left there for you?" Chuck teased.

Nate got furious. He threw his suitcase over the gate and climbed over it. The four friends inside were shocked at how easily he'd climbed the fence.

"Unlike you all, I've a mother that cares about me. I should never have agreed to this stupid runaway mission. I genuinely thought that we, as the friends that we were, could do this. But I was wrong," Nate said as he picked up his luggage and started walking down the street.

"We ARE friends, Nate. We still are!" Blair yelled. Panicking, she turned to Chuck. "Chuck, do something!" she commanded. Chuck took the keys from Eric and hurried to open the gate. As soon as it was open, he ran after Nate. But Nate was very fast. He had already made a quarter mile in those two minutes.

"Nate, man, wait up," Chuck yelled but Nate didn't bother to stop. Finally Chuck caught up with him and held him on his elbow.

"What's wrong with you, man?" Chuck asked as he gasped for air. He was definitely not a sports-guy and a smoker. This little run took all of his energy for the moment.

Nate stopped, shook off Chuck's hand and faced him. "I'll tell you what's wrong, _man_. I've enough. Enough off getting played. I prefer to go to whatever place mommy dearest has chosen instead of get fooled again by her. And that's what she always does. And plus to that I've you and Blair around. Don't get it wrong man, I'm happy for you guys but I can't face your happy couple around while my life sucks every minute more…. Last time it was her turn to run away, now it's mine. Goodbye." He turned around.

"That's crap and you know it, Nate!" Chuck spat. "You're our brother. We're the Non-judging breakfast club. All for one, one for all. If you go home, we go, too."

_If Chuck only knew how right he was about the brother thing…_

"Are you really trying to blackmail me into this?" Nate asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Chuck answered. And Nate could only shake his head. _The nerve! Chuck always knows how make people to do what he wants, _Nate thought bitterly as he stared at Chuck.

* * *

_Meanwhile, down the street__…_

"Serena, what did you do to Nate?" a furious Blair demanded to know.

"Blair! Stop blaming me for his childish behavior!" Serena shouted back.

"Of course I blame you because you're the right one to blame! What did you say to him?" Blair asked.

"None of that is your business, Blair," Serena responded.

"Yes it is. He's Nate, after all!" Blair yelled.

"Okay, Blair. I'll tell you what I said. I said to him that I don't want to be with him. Because I don't want to end up like you and Chuck will! Hurt, heartbroken and hating each other."

"Oh, of course, the GRAND SERENA can make that presage with a full hit rate, don't you think? Chuck and I worked it out. Nobody can turn us apart!"

"Oh, really? Ask me when he slept with me!"

As soon as Serena said it, she regretted it, and she knew she would it regret it soon even more.

* * *

Chuck and Nate stopped staring at each other to look where the girls' yelling came from. Of course it was the blonde and the brunette that belonged to them.

Chuck eyed the scene and said without looking at Nate. "Come on, man. You can't leave me with the little, frustrated brother and those bitches over there."

Nate eyed the scene also and as Blair stepped aggressively in front of Serena and took her hands on her hips, he said, "You're probably right."

WHOOMP. The noise was audible from where the girls stood to the location of the boys. Serena backed away from Blair and held the right half of her face. Blair shook her right hand. Blair had slapped Serena in the face.

"No, you're totally right," Nate said as the two of them started running over before worse could happen.

"Blair! What the hell?" Chuck asked angrily but Blair gave him a death glare with tears in her eyes. She looked more hurt and vulnerable than ever.

"Don't you dare speak to me, Chuck Bass, " Blair said, and her voice broke. Chuck looked to Serena. Serena felt the glance on her face but just shrugged and looked at the floor, feeling guilty.

"You guys, can we discuss the rest in the plane? We've only another fifty minutes to get to the airport," Eric said loudly.

"I don't want to go there. Nate, let's go home," Blair said, crying.

"No, Blair. We've to do this. And look at it: you're going to be eighteen in five months. Then we can go back, okay?" Nate asked gently as he took her face in his hands.

Chuck flinched and Serena made a face. Eric shook his head.

"LET'S GO NOW, YOU DRAMA-QUEENS! I'VE ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES; YOU MADE ME RUNAWAY! NOW RUN!" Eric yelled as nobody before had heard him yelling. All of them, too afraid to do anything else, hurried into the car.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everyone!

First things first: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. That means so much to me!

Now a not so happy theme: I think it's about time to get some things clear. Yes, this story isn't sugar and spice at all, but there are too many pure fluff stories anyways. The intention was never to annoy anyone of you. But I'm not the fluff-writer type (at all).

I promised a **happily ever after for Chair and Serenate** and I'm a woman of my word so don't worry. But until then, please accept that these "_fights_" before were necessary for the story. They need to work out their issues from the past to get a happy future. You need to trust me in this point. I hope you enjoy this chapter and give me a review. I'm also so happy about the reviews!

**I'd like to thank especially my amazing beta Emilee.** Without you, this story wouldn't be as successful as it is.

Please don't forget to review!!!

* * *

Chuck took his place in the driver's seat, Serena next to him. Nate was on the left of the backseat, Eric in the middle, Blair on the right. When they made their way to the airport, nobody talked for a while. Chuck eyed the street and everyone else stared out of the window, except Eric who eyed one after the other. He saw that Blair constantly blinked her tears back. He laid an arm around her and rubbed gently on her back. Blair flinched at the touch at first. Even with Chuck Bass as her boyfriend, she wasn't used to physical contact. She was Eleanor's daughter, after all, and her mother never had time for cuddling. Her father hadn't had the time, and Nate was not the cuddling type either. So she simply wasn't used to it.

She looked thankfully at Eric, and he nodded. Chuck watched the scenario in the driving mirror.

"Blair, would you mind telling me why you slapped Serena and why I shouldn't talk to you?" Chuck asked angrily. Blair acted like she didn't hear him.

"Blair, answer him," Nate commanded and she gave him a death glare that would make even the worst desperado run for his life. But she didn't say a word.

"Serena, what happened?" Chuck demanded to know. He knew it was risky business to interrogate her right now. He was positive that Blair would use it against him eventually. He could hear the "_go and ask Serena"_ line already. No response either.

"Okay, you guys. I'm about losing it. Eric?" Chuck asked, annoyed.

"Oh, no. No way in hell will I join that little messed up game of yours. You all made your bed. Now lie in it, stop complaining, and, most importantly, stop annoying me!" Eric said nonchalantly.

"Eric, when did you become so mean?" Serena asked with anger and confusion.

"When I couldn't take your stupid behavior anymore. And I mean all of you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blair asked meekly.

"That means that you -" he pointed at Blair "- are in love with Chuck. And Serena is in love with Nate. No, no, no!" he cut her off as she took a deep breath before saying something "- you are, Serena. For long enough now. And Nate loves you, Serena, as well as Chuck loves Blair. So all of you could be perfectly happy, but_ no_, you've got to be so stubborn and mess it all up. All the time! There's no way people can be legally this stupid!"

The silence was overwhelming for several minutes.

"Eric's right," Nate admitted.

"FINALLY, some sense," Eric said happily.

"No, he's not," Blair replied bitterly.

"Of course he is!" Chuck nearly yelled.

"No! He's not. This time you put it over the top," Blair said, voice breaking.

"I want to know, NOW, what you two talked about. Everything," Chuck commanded. Eric sighed.

"Serena told Blair what date it was, Chuck," Eric explained.

Chuck frowned and eyed Blair in the driving mirror. She started sobbing and Eric hugged her.

"I'll make it up to you, baby. You know it, Blair!" Chuck begged.

"And here I need to ask myself how much you really know about that night, Chuck," Blair said wittily.

* * *

_Flashback._

_The night before Blair's fourteenth birthday. She slept ove__r with Serena. The girls had their own little pre-party. Serena had ordered a little pie and a bottle of Blair's favorite raspberry syrup. It was their 'thing'. They poured themselves syrup with soda in cocktail glasses and pretended that it was Cosmopolitan. _

_Blair lay on Serena's bed, sta__ring at the ceiling._

"_Serena, I don't think that Nate's the one for me," Blair admitted meekly._

"_WHAT? You can't be serious, Blair. You're in love with him since forever," Serena responded in shock._

"_I know. But I dunno. It didn't feel like what you told me about this blonde boy you said that you like," Blair said. It was true. Serena always made out with several guys but kept talking about a certain nameless blonde one. _

"_What are you going to do about it, Blair?" Serena asked, concerned. _

"_I don't know."_

"_Do you have a crush on someone else?"_

_Blair turned around to face Serena and nodded once. This was Serena's moment. She never meant to hurt Blair but if Blair had someone new, she could be with Nate._

"_Who?" Serena demanded to know. Blair bit her bottom lip. This wasn't an easy thing to admit. "Come on, B. You can tell me everything!"_

"_Chuck." __**BOOM. **__The silence exploded the room. Chuck Bass of all people. Chuck Bass who got drunk on every possibility. Chuck Bass who lost his virginity to Georgina at thirteen! Chuck Bass that screwed every girl that was halfway pretty and was willing to get screwed. The Chuck Bass that made Blair's knees week when he eyed her…._

"_You've got to be kidding, Blair. Motherchucking Basstard?" Serena asked in disbelief._

"_I knew I shouldn't have told you," Blair pouted._

"_Oh my god, you ARE serious. Well, what can I say Blair?"_

"_Probably it's best you say nothing at all," Blair whispered. Her head spu__n._

"_Oh, I know what to do. Tomorrow you'll try on my new dresses, okay?"_

_The next day. The eating disorder and the breakdown went over, and Serena was so angry and upset for Blair that she did what she thought was clever: made sure that Chuck would stay the hell away from Blair. The night, unfortunately, didn't turn out the way Serena planned. In fact, it ended drunken, stoned, confused (more than ever) and deflowered by Chuck while Blair was at the hospital with Nate right by her side. After this Nate and Blair were closer than ever and Serena became a she-Chuck who got around. _

_

* * *

_

Blair told the story until the breakdown and Chuck flinched.

"So, thank you, sis', for making our life living hell for more than four years now."

"Oh, as if you didn't enjoy this mess," Serena spat back.

"ENOUGH NOW! What matters is the future. As soon as this plane takes off, everything in the past will be forgiven and forgotten. Understood?" Eric commanded, and much to his surprise, all of them nodded. But what he didn't know was how badly the four wanted to forgive and forget and just wanted to be happy. Now the chance was finally there and nobody wanted to screw it up this time. They would take this plane and go in a future that was a leap in the dark. They needed each other, all of them knew it somewhere inside of them.

* * *

They arrived at the airport and Javier greeted them with his greasy smile.

"My friends, you made it. So follow me." He lead the way and passed the controls. Finally they got on a private gate.

"Plane will take off as soon as you're in," Javier said, reaching out his hand to Chuck. Chuck nodded bitterly and let the car keys drop in his hand.

"Chuck!" Blair said in disbelief.

"It's okay, Blair. Let's just go." And so they entered the small private jet.

"Chuck, you gave away our car. What are we going to do without any wheels?" Blair asked confusedly.

"Look, Blair. Where we're going, we won't need one anyways. Just trust me," he promised as he kissed her on the cheek and pulled her into the seat next to him. Eric took place on the opposite of them and Serena and Nate on the seats next to them on the other side of the aisle.

"Where are we going to stay there?" Serena asked curiously as she took Nate's hand and pulled it closer to her.

"A house. Much better than the last one, I promise," Chuck said.

"Who's house?" Blair asked.

"Mine," Chuck said shortly, face grim.

"What? You own a house in Havana?" Blair asked in disbelief.

"Yep. Manhattan road. Haha, pathetic, isn't it?" Chuck chuckled.

"When did you buy it?" Nate asked confusedly.

"Didn't. I inherited it."

"From whom?" Blair interrogated him.

"My mom."

There was a short silence.

"Then I bet it's beautiful," Blair said at last, voice soft. Chuck nodded shortly.

And this was the end of their conversation. Everyone knew that Chuck's mother was the ultimate taboo. No one really knew when she died, but that she did, and that was all Chuck would tell them.

* * *

_Flashback._

"_It's so boring!" Serena moaned as she sat on the bench in Central Park next to her best friends. Nate, Chuck, Serena and Blair: all eleven years old and bored. _

"_Let's play truth or dare!" Blair suggested. It was her favorite game._

"_Oh yes!" Serena clapped her hands happily. "Okay, who starts?" _

"_Me, of course!" Blair said; Chuck and Nate rolled her eyes._

"_Nate, I dare you to buy flowers and lay them down on a grave in the cemetery."_

"_Blair, that's sick."_

"_Let's just do it! We put them on a grave that's obviously isn't visited often. So the person in it has flowers at least once! It's sweet!"_

"_Only you can cho__ose such a pathetic dare, Waldorf."_

"_Oh, if you're afraid of the cemetery, stay here, Baby Bass," she teased and it was enough for Chuck to jump on his feet and walk ahead._

_Thirty__ minutes later, they stood at the gate of the cemetery, Nate with a bouquet of lilies in his hand._

"_Let's go up the hill, where the big tombstones are," Blair commanded and they walked up the hill. On the first grave, Nate stopped._

"_Here, Blair. Then we can go," Nate suggested._

"_No, no, no,__" Blair said as she walked along the line. One big tombstone caught her attention because on the grave was a big bouquet of red roses. _

"_Wow, look__ at that. Who would put such a big bouquet on such an old grave..?" Blair paused and leaned over to read. "The name says Misty… -- Bass," Blair said and her voice broke. It was the most shocking moment in her life so far. She turned around to face Chuck and he gave her a death glare. It was the moment Nate and Serena also realized what they just discovered._

"_But Chuck, you said she left you," Blair whispered in disbelief._

"_She did. Don't you see that?" Chuck said, turning around and making his way back to the palace._

"_Give me that!" Blair shouted at Nate as she snatched the flowers from him and put it gently down on Chuck's mom's grave. After this event, nobody ever mentioned Chuck's mother again. _

* * *

A/N. So the next chapter will be a travel around in the city of Havana. And it's going to be fun. Just so much: Some dancing will be involved ;-) DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, please!

(For those of you who like my other stories as well: As part of a promise to one of my sisters, I'll start a second story very soon. But in it Dair is the main couple. (my sister love dan for some unknown reason^^). But to make that up to you, I wrote another One-Shot about Blair and Chuck. So watched out for it :-))

As usual are ideas how to continue and suggestions for improvement highly requested!!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey everyone! **I'm SO sorry**. I know many of you guys waiting daily for the update but this was way more difficult than I thought.

Second problem was/is that my beta is lost :'( So I'm looking for a new one, but this chapter is

**NOT PROOFREAD**

So if you find mistakes, please tell me so I can fix that.

I also added music tips to get in the right mood for this chapter. I used that and it helped a lot.

**Please don't forget to review!!**

* * *

**Music: Buena Vista Social Club - Candela**

The five of them used the time in the plane to sleep. Nate's head leaned against Serena's shoulder. Blair sitting in Chuck's lap and snuggled against Chuck's chest. Eric stretched across a whole seat row. All too soon, the voice of the pilot woke them up.

"We're almost there. Please put your safety belts on!"

When they slowly moved back in their seats and did as told, suddenly the beautiful island underneath them in the perfect blue ocean became clear.

"Oh, Chuck, look!" Blair said excited

He just smirked and nodded.

* * *

Two hours later.

"Oh my god." The five stood at the street in front of the airport. There were only a few old cars and some tourist busses in front of the airport.

"What did you expect, Waldorf? I told you that this isn't New York." Chuck commented Blair's reaction.

"Yeah, Blair. You should have done some vacation in Latin America instead of Europe. Then you'd know how this is going to be." Nate mentioned.

"Yeah, just mock me. Thank you boyfriend and ex-boyfriend." Blair returned icily.

"How do we get to the house, Chuck?" Eric asked curious.

"We're early. It's 12: 40 and our ride was ordered for 13:00." Chuck explained.

"In which condition is the house?" Serena asked.

"In a good one. When we arrive there, the carpenter and the painter should be done." Chuck said nonchalantly.

"Chuck, I still don't understand how we should get here anywhere without car." Blair queried.

"Waldorf, would you stop it? I told you, we don't need one. Everything we need can be reached by a little walk and for anything else, I try to get a bike or two." Chuck answered.

"Oh, one like this?" Eric said amused and pointed at a man on a bike. On the wheels of the bike were no rubber anymore so the wheels were blank steel.

"Wow, that's going to be fun!" Blair sassed.

Chuck looked her straight in the eye. He shook his head a bit and broke the sight connect. His face fell a bit and took just a second for Blair to stand in front of him, wrapping her arms around him and gave him a slight kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry." Blair mumbled. Chuck wanted to stay mad but the nearly needy look in her eyes made him melt, like usual. "It's okay, sweetie." he returned. A wide smile broke across her face. She kissed him a second time before…

"Mr. Bass?" a voice with Spanish accent called.

"That's me" Chuck said as he waved to the man.

"Mr. Bass, we're here. Is this your luggage?" the tall, thin man pointed at their suitcases and bags.

"Yes it is." Chuck nodded but as the man tried to stem Blair's suitcases Chuck made a step in the direction and took two suitcases himself. "It's okay, we can carry our stuff by our own. Thank you."

Serena, Blair and Eric exchanged confused glares as Chuck helped to pack the luggage in the trunks of two old Fords. Nate, as the gentleman and strong guy he was helped, too.

* * *

**Music: Compay Segundo - Guantanamera**

twenty minutes later

They drove with the old cars through the city and felt like being time-wrapped to the 60's. The people dressed in old fashion clothes, the old fashioned houses and the poorness was so obvious. It was the first time they all, except Chuck, realized what they are really in for. Chuck knew it from the very first moment he saw the house in Mexico.

They arrived in a wide, rough road. The red sand was raised like dust from the cars that drove about it. The suffocating heat was a hard burden for the spoiled UES kids. And the ride in the car was no fun at all. The shock absorpers of the cars had fallen into ashes years earlier. They finally arrived in a inlet of a small, gated house surrounded by high trees.

The front gate was open and two man in working clothes were just leaving the house with tools in their hands. They put the tools in a small, old van. When the five including their drivers got out of the car, one of the workers greeted them and asked who Chuck Bass is. Chuck took care of the bill and got a copy of it.

"The original one is sent out with mail. It's like we handle that here." the man explained and Chuck nodded and shaked hands with the man.

"You did leave the material I asked you to bring, don't you?" Chuck asked the man as he got in the van and he nodded.

"You're sure you'll do this on your own?" he returned and Chuck nodded.

The drivers took the luggage and placed right on the floor next to the ground. Blair flinched as they let her suitcases slip on the floor. Chuck paid the drivers also and they left.

The house was a pretty one. It was in L-form, orange painted, new windows with white frames and a pretty white front door. The house war surrounded with a 6 feet tall wall which was also painted orange. Behind the house is a garden. Nearly as big as a lacrosse field which was surrounded with flower bushes in front of the wall. The grass of the garden as perfect trimmed. On the backside of the house was a large terrace with a canopy. On the canopy hang lampions. It was a really pretty place.

As soon as the men left, Chuck closed the gate to the inlet and opened the front door. They got in and came in a pretty, yellow painted hallway with terracotta colored flagging. The flagging was the same on the whole floor. On the left was a huge, light living room with to old white sofas and an armchair. One wall was covered with bookshelves full of books. In another corner stood an very old TV. The room looked like imported straight from the eighty's. On the right was a large kitchen, completely white with pastel green walls .

They went upstairs. The staircase separated the upper floor in two sides. Like on the other flower, the flagging covered the whole ground. But this flagging was shiny white. On the left there were a small bedroom with pastel green walls (just like the kitchen) and a normal one bed made of dark colored wood with the fitting cupboard. A little desk next to the window completed the room. Just like all windows on the second floor it was from the ceiling to the ground and penetrated with little white frames.

The next was a bathroom with douche, tub and two sinks. All white.

"Wow, that looks like a hospital bathroom. We've to do something about that." Serena said as she took a look in the room and everybody nodded.

The next was a bedroom for two persons. The walls were painted pastel violet and the furniture (king size bed, cupboard, desk, vanity) were white.

"Oh, that's beautiful!" Serena said and clapsed her hands, Blair rolled her eyes.

On the other site was a bathroom, just like the other one and another bedroom for two. Through the L-form of the house there was only space for two rooms on this side. The last bedroom was painted in a light blue and the furniture (a kingsize bed, two small cupboards on each side, a desk and a vanity) were made of mahagony wood.

"That's perfect, Chuck." Blair whispered.

"So we're clear?" He asked and looked at Nate and Eric.

"Why did you chose the purple bedroom, Serena? Now I've to think about Chuck all the time." Nate mocked. Everybody laughed.

"Well, dear Nathaniel, then you're in for great dreams, I guess." Chuck said. "Let's go and get the luggage unpacked. Nate and I have to do some labor today."

"What? Chuck Bass and working with his own hands?" Serena asked in disbelief.

"Yes, sis. You would be surprised what these hands of mine can do." Chuck smirked.

"Ewww, gross!" Serena returned.

"What's the big thing you're planning to do?" Eric asked curious.

"Nate and I have to pocket setting the safe in the basement." Chuck answered.

"What basement? I haven't seen a door anywhere." Blair said confused.

"With good reason, angel." Chuck smirked again.

They finally had carried all suitcases, bags and purses into the house and every piece on the bed of the owner.

"Nate, come on. We need to do this before it's get dark outside." Chuck told his best friend across the hallway, from their bedroom to the other one. Nate nodded and got downstairs with Chuck.

"Blair we have to see this." Serena yelled as well through the whole house.

Blair and Serena followed the boys downstairs. Eric followed, he couldn't miss the show. He need definitely new anecdotes. And "Nate and Chuck working like worker" had potential. Chuck stopped in the hallway and took a look around. Everyone stared at him. He nodded and walked towards the staircase. He made a step to the side, kneed down next to it. The stairs was high enough for him to stand underneath it but he reached out a single flagging and pulled it up. Blair's and Serena's jaw dropped while Nate and Eric frowned. Under the flagging was a ring. Chuck pulled on it and a trap-door opened. Chuck slide in the whole and was disappeared the next second. Blair gasped but the next second a light was lighten in the basement. They all got closer to look in it. There was a small wood stair that leads in a small room. Maybe ten to ten feet. The room had a loamy ground and the walls were blank. No plaster, no render nothing but blank concrete.

"Nathaniel, would you mind to go and get the tools? The hammers, the chisels, the scoops and the dirt buckets from the inlet? Thanks." Chuck commanded from underneath.

Nate rolled his eyes and gestured to Eric to help getting the things, Chuck asked for. Meanwhile Chuck used his finger to print a quad on the dirty wall with his finger.

When Nate and Eric got back, Nate went down in the basement as well and Eric handed them the tools, the guys in the basement started to work.

"You girls, something to drink would be fine." Nate said after a while. He was all sweaty by now.

Blair rolled her eyes but walked in the kitchen, found glasses, a can and a tablet. But there was nothing in the fridge! Nothing!.

So she took water from the tap and poured it in the can.

She handed two glasses down and asked. "Bass, what are we supposed to eat? There's NOTHING in the fridge."

"Relax, Waldorf. I bought some stuff on the airport and tomorrow we going to shop." Chuck said.

When they finally had a big quad whole in the wall, the boys climbed out and went out of the house. They came back with a heavy, huge, packed package. They unpacked and it was an old fashioned safe with two combination locks.

"Okay. We'll need some concrete to fix it. Let's go outside and mix it. Can't be that hard. The workers let us two sacks of the concrete powder, sand and they said to use water. Let's take a bucket and filled it with it."

It was one for the ages. Nate and Chuck trying to mix concrete. with their brand new trowels. If somebody had told her a month ago she'd ever see Chuck doing something like this, she'd booked a visit in the nuthouse for that person.

But now she stands beside her next friend in the door of their new home and watched her boyfriend in his white undershirt and her ex with no shirt working on this building stuff in the twilight.

"Now I know why women find workmen so sexy, Serena." Blair mentioned with a smile.

"Uh hm." Serena answered.

The boys first tries weren't really successful. The first mixture was hard as stone within a minute. The next one was liquid as a soup. It took five tries until they had an acceptable result and went back to the basement.

Nate put some concrete on the bottom of the whole in the wall before they placed the safe on it. Finally they filled the rills around the safe with the concrete before they gratulated themselves and got out of the basement.

In the meantime Serena, Eric and Blair had checked the inventory of house. It was kind of sporadic but okay. They had a bunch of towels, a few cups, plates, knifes, spoons, forks, glasses, pans and pots and other kitchen things they'd need to cook.

"Honey, we're done. Come and look!" Chuck said excited. Blair and Serena came and nodded smiling.

"Good job, boys." Blair said appreciative.

"Okay, Chuck. I'm starving. Let's go in the kitchen and eat dinner." Nate said sternly.

Chuck nodded and let Nate go first before he took a last look and switched the light off.

Ten minutes in the kitchen.

"Really Chuck? That's it? I can't believe you!" Serena shouted as all of them looked down on two packs of chocolate cookies, a bottle wine and a bottle scotch. "Chuck you may could live from love, air and scotch but the rest of us mortals really would like to have a real dinner."

"SERENA, if you don't stop moaning now, I swear I'll send you back to the States and sell you to Hugh Hefner!" Chuch spat back.

"Okay everybody. Let's calm down. So there are twenty cookies in each pack, means eight for everyone." Eric tried to change the topic.

"Oh yeah, Chuck. Of course you know people like him personal. Your master, huh?" Serena shouted.

"No, thanks Eric. I'm not hungry." Blair mentioned merely. And suddenly the room went quite. Chuck and Serena stopped their arguing to eye Blair.

"Like hell you are, Waldorf. You'll eat." Chuck commanded.

"You're not my dad, Bass. And I said I'm not hungry." Blair yelled at him.

"Blair, we haven't eat in more than twelve hours. You have to eat." Serena tried to talk sense in her friend.

"I'm still not hungry, no matter what you say. I'm just not." Blair said sternly.

"Blair – no eating, no wine." Nate said as sternly as she.

That was the edge from angry to furious to Blair.

"I don't need the effing wine; Nate. Why can't you accept that I. Am. Just. Not. Hungry." she said before turning around and run up the stairs. Chuck ran after her.

"Well, that went well." Eric commented the scene.

Serena and Nate exchanged looks.

"Well more for us." Nate said happily.

"Nate!" Serena said in a maternal strength tone.

* * *

Chuck opened the bedroom door. Blair sat on the floor next to the bed, back leaned against the bed. She sobbed.

Chuck walked over to her, laid on the bed behind her so that his head could rest on her shoulder. He pressed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Tell me what's going on, angel." Chuck whispered.

"Chuck, why didn't you believe me when I said I'm not hungry?" Blair said and the sadness dripped off from her voice.

"You must be hungry, Blair."

"But I'm truly not. And this experience in the kitchen there was really a bad one."

"Why, Blair? Because people are concerned about you?" Chuck got a bit angry.

"No, because people tell me what to do again. Chuck, why can't I have the control over myself at least here."

It took a while before Chuck answered.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Let's go, get a shower. Together." He smirked.

She giggled a bit but rose. Chuck pulled her in the bathroom next to their bedroom and slammed the door. Blair laughed as he started to kiss her neck roughly.

* * *

Nate, Serena and Eric heard the door slam and looked slowly up to the ceiling. When Blair started laughing, Serena shook her head.

"Can anyone else don't believe those two?" Serena asked in disbelief.

"Could you ever, Serena?" Eric asked in return.

Serena shrugged and Nate chuckled.

* * *

"I want to go in the tub. Chuck. It's been so long and I don't want a short session in the shower. Let's do this romantic." Blair moaned.

"You let the water in the tub, I'll take a shower first. Otherwise we would swim in a bath of dirt, sand and concrete powder." Chuck said disgusted as he looked down on himself.

"Owe!" Blair said. Then she giggled and he looked at her confused. "My little dirty boy." Blair said as she kissed him. He let his tongue slip in her mouth and they kissed until there were noises on the staircase. Serena giggled and Nate laughed. Blair and Chuck frowned.

"You guys, let's see how's first in using all hot water!" Nate screamed outside. Blair gave Chuck a stern glare and he nodded.

They were always in for a competition. It took Blair less than ten seconds to find the nyliner of the tub and turn on the hot water. Chuck was already in the shower when she turned around. He was so damn fast in putting his clothes off, Blair thought and smiled.

Blair reached out to feel the temperature of the water. It was still hot.

"Chuck, how's the water?" Blair asked.

"Can't say. I normally shower cold."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. They didn't answer. The knock moved across the hallway.

"Chuck. I think it's Eric." Blair said.

"Well, bad luck for him."

Suddenly a voice rose in the hallway.

"YOU GUYS; THIS IS MEAN. I NEED TO PEE AND SOMEONE OF YOU IS LETTING ME IN; NO!!!" Eric yelled.

"GARDEN!" Chuck and Nate shouted back at the same time.

"Unbelievable!" Eric cursed loudly all his way down the stair and out in the dark. It was a dark night, no moon to be seen. When he reached the wall he was still cursing about his stepbrother, his sister and their crazy behavior.

"Like addicts." Eric mumbled as he suddenly saw something in front of the gate. It was the light of a handy display. Eric tried to get closer but the light disappeared fast. A person started running down the inlet back to the street and Eric ran over to the gate to see who it was. When the name reached the street and stand in the light, Eric couldn't believe it.

"Oh, no." he said to himself.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, cliffhanger sucks but this is the being of a good one :-) I hope you enjoyed it and laughed at least a bit. This chapter was meant to be funny. Please review and let me know if it really was.


	12. Author's note

Hello!

I'm so so sorry. You guys have to believe me. I really want to update sooner but RL is very stressful at the moment and I had a really bad block.

I looked for a new beta so long and now, lucky me, finally find the best one I could get. **Thank you so much Holly!**

I promised you a hot chapter but instead I offer this: I wrote the chapter BUT I won't uploaded here, bc the content is really not T anymore but I won't upgrade the story either. So for those of you how want to read it, send me a message with your email. I'll send it to you then.

Thanks to everyone who's still stuck on this story and to all of you who reviewed. You guys have no idea how much that means to me! 3

xoxo Sandra


	13. Chapter 13

_Summarize from the former chapter (which I told you is only send out on demand. But if you read the summary you didn't miss - too much :D):_

_When Eric went back in the house, his siblings and their lovers were still occupied in the bathroom. So, he decided to wait for them because none of them were going to be happy when they heard who he had seen on the street._

_

* * *

  
_

When Serena and Nate left their bathroom first, they found Eric waiting on the stair.

"FINALLY!" Eric spat.

"What is it, Eric?" Nate asked confused.

"I saw someone." Eric answered.

"What? Where? When? Who?" Serena frowned.

"When I used the _outdoor bathroom_. It was Chuck's PI, Mike." Eric sighed.

Serena cursed while Nate made his way to the other bathroom's door. He knocked on the door.

* * *

Chuck heard the knock on the door. He sighed. No matter what, he would not wake up Blair. She was still sleeping on his chest and looked like a helpless, fallen angel.

The knocking got louder. Blair shrugged a bit.

"Someone wants to join in, huh?" she said giggling.

Chuck chuckled a bit before he helped her to stand up and get out of the tub. He handed her a bathrobe and took his from the counter.

"Chuck, man. I wouldn't disturb if it wasn't important. Open the door!" Nate yelled in the hallway.

Chuck opened angrily the door.

"What is it Nathaniel?" Chuck spat out. Nate pointed at Eric.

"Listen to Eric."

And Eric told him how had discovered Mike at the gate and that he ran away when he spotted Eric.

"Great. Just great. If he already called New York, they'll be here in less than 6 hours." Blair mentioned angrily.

"No no no. He's my PI. My father would have send his own, Andrew Taylor. There's another reason he was here." Chuck said before he went to his bedroom and took his phone out of a bag.

"CHUCK! You can't turn this on. They'll locate us." Blair snapped at him.

"It's called a predicament, Waldorf. If I don't call him, he'll probably call our genitors. If I call him, they probably locate us." Chuck summarized their possibilities.

"Call him." Nate said and nodded. "If you get service here that is."

Chuck nodded and turned his phone on. He pushed # 6, the speed dial that was reserved for his PI. But it didn't work. His phone was still trying to connect with the net.

Chuck's hierarchy in his phone was a mirror of his priorities in life.

# 1 – Blair

# 2 – Nate

# 3 – Eric (before they became family, this spot was held by his dealer. Nowadays he doesn't do drugs anymore.)

# 4 – Serena

# 5 – Mike, the PI without last name.

# 6 – Dexter, the concierge of the Palace

# 7 – Arthur, his driver

# 8 – Lily (before she became his stepmother was this number reserved for the doctor who wrote him sick notes for school whenever he needed one)

# 9 – Bart. Actually, his father didn't need a speed dial because Chuck called him less than EVERYONE else. But he is his father after all, isn't he? Chuck thought he owed him a dial, at least that.

As soon as his phone recieved service it started to vibritate.

"Okay, looks like I've got a few calls and voicemail messages." he smirks.

132 missed calls

52 voicemail messages

73 new messages

The Inbox sign blinked what means that they finally managed it to fill his Inbox.

"Focus, Chuck! Call. Everything else can wait." Blair commanded. He pushed the speed dial again and waited for the dialling tone. It took two rings.

"Why, hello best client. I wondered when you were going to call." Mike answered the phone kindly.

"Well, to be honest, Mike. I'm not so pleased. Why on earth did you spy on us?"

"I didn't spy on all of you, only you. Because someone hired me to watch after you."

"So my father asked you to do this and you sold me out. I trusted you, Mike."

"It's not your father who asked me to do it. Neither is it any parent for that matter."

"I'm confused. No one else knew about our little break so who should look for us?"

"Oh, kid. Didn't you watch news the last two days?"

"Why? What's there so important to see?"

"You, your siblings, your friend Archibald, your sweetheart, all of you."

"We're in the news? Why?" Chuck got nervous.

"You're father set a bounty for the five of you."

"You've got to be kidding."

"Nope, two million for each of you."

"So you're on bounty hunt?"

"I was. Until I found you and got a call from your dear Uncle."

"Uncle Jack? Why would he call you?"

"To offer me 15 million if I left you kids alone."

"That's nearly his salary for a whole year. Why would he do that?"

"To be honest kid, I don't know and I don't care."

"Thanks for the info." Chuck hung up. It took a moment for him to collect himself. Then he told the group what he just heard. They were all shocked as well as angry.

"Bounty. Like criminals. That's so Bart Badass Bass." Blair spat before looking at Chuck and blushing slightly. "Sorry." she mumbled.

"It's quite alright, Waldorf. You know, you're getting really good at this. Dirty talking that is." Chuck grinned.

"GROSS! You two, unbelievable." Serena bitched at them.

"Chuck? Does the TV in the living room work?" Eric asked.

"I think so. But I can't guarantee it will receive American TV."

"Well, give it a try."

* * *

Fortunately the worker had installed a satellite dish. Eric was programming the channels, when an East Coast News program started.

"...the parents of the eight year old kid were happy to get their son back. Alive and healthy. This brings us to the next theme with nearly the same bottom line. The five New York teenager, Charles Bass, the heir of Bart Bass, the owner of Bass Industries, his siblings Serena van der Woodsen and their brother Eric, as well as Blair Cornelia Waldorf, daughter of designer Eleanor Waldorf and Nathaniel Archibald, son of Howard Archibald who was arrested a few weeks ago for fraud and great son of Senator Gregory Johannes Vanderbilt the third , are still missing.

The last time they were seen was three days ago in a Mexican bar called Tangelo, where they got drunk and left the club in the early hours of the morning.

The father of three of the kids has set out a bounty of two million dollars per head for the person who gives the final clue to find them or brings them back." When the woman finished her speech, photos came up. First portraits of each of them, proper and kind ones. Something parents put up on the wall. The next photos were from them in the club. Serena and Nate were dancing next to Chuck and Blair. Eric stood beside them and holding the two bottles of Tequila in his hands. Serena was leaning back against Nate, nothing to inappropriate. But Chuck and Blair...it was way beyond the pale. Her legs were wrapped around his waist while his head rested between her breasts.

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. No, no, no. This is not happening." Blair told herself loudly. "This is so embarrassing. And it's of course all your fault, Bass!"

"How is this my fault? You're the one who couldn't stand on her own anymore."

"Stop arguing!" Eric commanded. "Chuck, let's look at the missed messages."

"Yeah, let's hear the begging a bit. Turn on hands-free talking, Chuck." Nate demanded.

"Okay, start with the last one." Chuck said as he called his voicemail.

"New message....yesterday, 18 : 22.." the computer voice told them. "Charles, this is Lily. Please, please come home and bring the other kids with you. I know that you're a reliable person and I hope to see you soon! Everything will be okay.!..." Suddenly Eleanor's voice rose in the background. "Not this time, it won't....Charles, this is Eleanor, listen to me and listen close. I tolerated your night visits in our house, I tolerated your smarmy comments at social events in my house. But I will NOT tolerate you stealing my daughter and destroying her reputation to hell with the bar pictures. Don't you dare knock her up!" It sounded so serious, they had laughed. "...give the damn phone!" Now it was Bart's turn. "Charles if you hear this I just want to let you know, that of all the stupid things you've done, well, this is the peek. You have ran away as usual, whice is something I could bare, actually I couldn't care less but take Serena and Eric with you as well as Blair and Nathaniel. Well, I've never been more disappointed and I genuinely thought that wouldn't be possible anymore." With that he hung up. Chuck face was unreadable. He frowned and looked down. He shut his phone and everyone eyed him. It took a minute and the very next, Chuck throw the cell against the wall with all power he could muster. I flew into thousand pieces on the floor afterwards. The next second he made a run upstairs.

When Blair went to follow him, Nate stopped her.

"Blair, give him a minute. Trust me." Nate tried to rationalise.

"No!" Blair yelled, shrugged him off and run upstairs. She walked softly over to the bedroom door and opened it slowly. Chuck sat on the floor, resting back on the bed, face to the window. Blair walked in and closed the door with a small noise. Chuck twitched a bit when he heard it. He didn't bother to turn around to see who it is.

Blair walked to the edge of the bed and sat down next to him. She said nothing, didn't even dare to touch him. After a while he leant over to kiss her knee. Both still dressed in their bathrobes. Blair stroked his hair gently. She let herself slip on the floor next to him and searched his eyes with hers. When he returned the glare she realised how vulnerable Chuck seemed in that moment. She took his left hand with hers and lifted up to her mouth to kiss it slightly.

"You deserve better." Blair finally said what she thought of the first words of the voicemail from his father.

"No, I don't. He's right. I'm a walking disappointment." Chuck swallowed hard. "And Blair, that's exactly why we should stop this. I'm going to hurt you again or disappoint you. You are the one who deserve better. Much better than me, actually."

"CHUCK BASS, don't you dare to say another word." Blair was furious. "You're the only one I have. Chuck, I'm the one that hurt you. Now we're here. Finally together. Away from all this crazy old people who tried to make our lives miserable so badly. We're here, _**finally together**_ and...Chuck...I love you." Blair spoke frankly and eyed him. Chuck's eyes widen a bit when she finished.

He leant over, kissed her on the lips. "Thank you, Blair. I love you too. Always have, always will. We're inevitable."

"Chuck. Let's go out. I'm not tired anymore. Let's go and dance!" Blair suggested.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	14. Another AN

Hey everyone.

Unfortunately, I have some very disappointing news.

My stupid notebook finally waved the white flagg this morning so that all my stories are lost at the moment. Lucky for you, I send the next chapter of Havanna nights already to my beta so at least the next chapter of this story is safe and should be up soon. But all the other ones are on hold until my laptop works again.

Therefore, I have this suggestion to those of you who are waiting for an update to other stories: Request one. Normally requests are only for friends, betas and family. But now, I decided it could be fun to write requested stories, too. Just send me a message and tell me what you'd like to read. One exception: Since honestly don't like Jenny (at all) I won't write Nenny or Chenny stories. Sorry.

xoxo

Sandra


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I know you guys have to suffer a lot since I'm not able to update frequently.

A GREAT THANK to my amazing beta Holly. Without you, this story would still stuck on Chapter eight or so!

Please review and let me know if you liked it or not.

_Little warning before: Most of you know I'm a really good writer for angsty and dramatic stuff but this is right down cheesy and fluff!_

* * *

Serena, Nate and Eric made their way down the street. It was like a scene from a movie. Dirty, sandy streets, kids on bikes without rubber on the wheels and Serena's absolutely favorite adventure of the daystroking a donkey!

"The donkey was so cute!" Serena said happily, as they finally arrived at the market. There were lots of little stands with a lot of different stuff. Fish, meat, vegetable, fruits, and so on.

"Uh oh, do any of you know how to cook?" Nate asked skeptically as he eyed the raw potatoes and cauliflower.

"We'll learn to." Eric nodded promising and since no one of them spoke Spanish they just pointed at the things they wanted and gestured with their fingers how much they want.

An hour later they were on their way back. Each of them carrying two heavy bags.

"See, now a…." Serena started.

"We are not getting a donkey, Serena!" Eric hissed.

"Why not?" Serena whined.

"It's the same thing as it was with cat. Three weeks before grandma took it with her. Then there was the pony. You got bored after what? Eight weeks?" Eric told her.

"I was a kid then, Eric!" Serena tried to defend herself.

"Serena you're not responsible enough to have one. It'll end like it always does. I'll have to do all work with the thing." Eric mentioned.

"It's not a thing, it's an animal, Eric. Don't call it a thing!" Serena snapped.

"That's enough, Serena. We can't buy a donkey. Where's it supposed to live if we're moving?" Nate tried to rationalize.

That shut Serena up but she still pouted.

"Don't give me that look Serena. Come on, let me take those bags." Nate said as he took her heavy bags.

"Wow, that's a true gentlemen over there." Eric mocked.

"Yes, he is!" Serena spat defensively.

* * *

Chuck and Blair laid side-by-side on the bed, gasping for air.

"Oh my God. That was amazing." Blair managed to say.

"Actually I prefer Chuck." Chuck mocked, still heavy breating.

Blair slapped him softly on his chest. "Don't funny. You ruined my perfect manicure."

"How is it my fault that you broke your nails by scratching MY back, dear?"

"Lesson one: don't talk about it. Lesson two: It's always your fault."

"We're not even married yet and you've already started to talk like the wife, love."

Blair watched him with wide eyes and he smirked.

"Did you just say you want me to be your wife?" Blair asked confused.

"If you thought I'd ever let you go again, Waldorf, you don't know me at all."

"But…"

"BLAIR! CHUCK! We're home!" Serena yelled from somewhere in the hallway. And Chuck took it as signal to jump up immediately and avoid this conversation.

"Great, Eric, blond and blonder have returned." Chuck sighed as he put on his pants.

"Chuck, this isn't over." Blair said as she got up and dressed herself in a pastel green summer dress.

"I know." Chuck said with a smirk as he opened the door and made his way downstairs.

xoxo

"Which part of "don't spend too much money" didn't you get?" Chuck asked as he watched them unpack the buying.

"Chuck, we just bought what we'll need to eat." Serena defended them.

"Yeah? And where's the maid you bought along who knew how to cook?" Chuck asked with raising anger as he picked up a raw potato.

"Chuck, the cat is out of the bag." Eric smiled wide.

"What cat?" Blair asked as she appeared.

Chuck clenched his jaw as he eyed Nate. Nate pretended not see it.

"Chuck, what's that supposed to mean?" Blair asked clueless.

"Well, when I was thirteen, Bart caught me with some _illegal_ substances in my suite. As punishment, he made me intern at the Palace kitchen. He said he had to work for his life from the beginning. So he thought, making me do labor work would change me. He expected a miracle." Chuck's sadness about it became obvious, not just to Blair but also to Nate. Bart had tried alot of things to bring Chuck into line. It never worked. The harder Bart pushed, the harder Chuck fought against it.

Serena and Eric didn't know about these things. So they laughed about it. Obviously misled through Chucks facial impress, they thought he was just disgusted by the thought of it. But the truth was, that it was the pain the memory caused him. So they laughed about it.

"The great Chuck Bass, doing labor work. I bet Bart regretted that very soon." Serena mocked. Chuck clenched his jaw again, turned around and walked out in the garden.

Blair shook her head and looked upset at Serena. "How could you?" She said before running after Chuck.

"Blair, give him a moment!" Nate called after her, but it was too late. Nate walked in the hallway and watched them from the doorframe.

Serena looked confused at Eric and he made a face at her. "You know, Serena. Now I really get why you liked that donkey so much."

* * *

Chuck stopped at the end of the garden in front of a rose bush with orange roses.

"Chuck." Blair said, more pleading than anything else.

He didn't response, just crossed his arms over his chest, still with his back to her.

Blair got closer slowly. When she stood only inches away from him, she put her hands on each side of his waist, and pulled herself closer until her head rested against his back. They didn't speak for a time that felt like hours.

"I love you." Blair whispered. Chuck turned around and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Before pulling her in a close embrace.

"I love you, too." Chuck assured her. "Do you like these flowers?"

Blair looked at them confused and nodded. "Yeah, I like them."

"My mother planted them here. I told the workers not to change any of the flowers."

"And they are perfect. Chuck, you're mother had an amazing taste."

"Thanks, I guess. I'm sometimes glad she didn't have to bear to see me growing up. A living disappointment:"

Blair pulled back and took him by his upper arms to shake him.

"Don't you dare to say anything like that ever again, Charles Bass! You're not a disappointment and I'm positive she loved you and still does!" Blair spat furious. It was beyond her how he could think so low of himself .

"Blair, I have to admit something. I know why Serena is acting like that towards me. The night she came home, I made a move on her. An inappropriate one."

"Chuck, I know about it. She told me. You know what? I don't care what made you do it then and there but I know you changed a lot. You're not the same guy. You took so much responsibility since we left the city. You saved us. And we're grateful for that, so is Serena."

"That doesn't make it okay. Why weren't you afraid of me when you came to Victrola that night alone? I mean, you were Nate's girl but Serena was that, too, somehow."

"Because I knew you'd never do something that would hurt me. Mental, perhaps since I did that, too. But physical? Never. Not on purpose. I was never scared of you Chuck. At least, not really, so far."

"I love you, Blair. And I meant what I said earlier. One day, you're going to be my wife. I know it." He said and his smile came back. When Blair felt him relax she smirked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? What makes you think, I'm going to say yes?" Blair asked seductively

"I dreamed of the wedding. And you know what? I saw my mother crying tears of happiness there. I know it sounds cheesy but you know as well that we're inevitable and you're the next Mrs. Bass." he smirked.

"Well, I guess, there's nothing I can change about it then." She answered as she kissed him on the lips. "Except that I have to look for a new maid of honor," she whispered when she spotted Nate, Eric and Serena standing in the door frame of the house.

"I'm going to sort this out with Serena right now. You go inside with the boys and tell them about our dance project tonight." Chuck commanded. Blair let it slid this time. She knew he didn't mean to say it that harsh.

Blair walked straight to the door, took Eric and Nate by the arms and pushed them in. Without looking at Serena. But she understood though. She walked over to Chuck.

He looked at her with an unreadable face.

"I'm sorry Chuck." Serena said merely.

"So am I." Chuck returned. Serena frowned.

"Look, Serena, I know why you act the way you do. I really do regret my actions of the night you came back to NY." Chuck said in a low voice. "Do you forgive me?"

"Chuck, it's forgiven. Can you forgive me as well?" Serena said as her eyes water up.

"I do. But you have to stop this fighting, okay? I changed. I love Blair and I respect your relationship with Nate. I just ask you do to the same think for me and B."

"Deal. Bass." Serena said as she pulled him in for a hug.

* * *

"It looks like that went well." Eric commented the scene in garden. Nate nodded and Blair hissed.

"Blair, are you angry with them for agreeing to a truce?" Eric asked in disbelief. Blair shook her head and ran upstairs.

Meanwhile Chuck and Serena came back in the house. Chuck caught a glance of Blair running upstairs.

"What happened?" he demanded to know.

"I don't know why she's upset, man. She watched you two in the garden and after the hug she ran upstairs." Nate told him. Chuck nodded and turned around to walk after her.

Serena looked even more confused as the two of them.

"Well, let's learn how to cook." Eric said to stop the confusion and do something expedient.

* * *

Chuck opened the door of the bedroom. Blair was lying on the bed, face in the pillows, without any reaction. Chuck sat next to her and put a hand on her back.

"What is it, Blair. Don't you want us all to be friends?" Chuck asked a bit confused. Normally he could construe every of her mood swings and reactions. But this time it was a mystery to him.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Chuck. I don't know why I feel so confused."

"Yes you do. Tell me." Chuck said softly.

"Okay. It's always like that, you know. Serena does something stupid and everybody forgives her easily. How do you think this would be if I had said something mean about the Capitan this morning? Do you honestly think Nate would have forgiven me that easily? I don't even know why I'm mad."

"Because you miss New York, your parents and everything. Please don't deny it. That's the reason for your constant fighting with everyone these past days." Chuck said as he finally recognized why she acted so weird.

Blair still hadn't looked up to him. Now she was crying heavily. Her tiny body was shaking caused by the heavy sobbing.

"Hey, Blair. Look at me." Chuck turned her around gentle and laid beside her, so that he could hug her and look her in the eyes. "For what it's worth, I love you and I swear I'll never leave you."

Blair pulled him closer. "Chuck that means everything to me. It really does."

* * *

"Well, that doesn't look so bad." Serena said twenty minutes later in the kitchen.

"Yeah, if you leave out the part that it was intended to be mashed potatoes it became a very fine potato soup." Nate agreed.

"Well done, guys." Eric mocked.

"I smell food." Chuck said as he walked in the kitchen, hand in hand with Blair.

"Yeah, I cooked an excellent potato soup." Serena smiled proud.

"You won't get a donkey as reward, so stop self-honoring, Serena." Eric said.

"Donkey?" Blair laughed.

There they were. The NJBC plus one, laughing at the dinning table. Telling stories and just being happy to be together. When they finished, Blair remembered something.

"Oh, and you guys. We want to go out tonight. Dancing. Anyone else in?" she asked.

"Yeah, cool." Nate said and Eric and Serena nodded.

* * *

"The dress is still too short, Waldorf!" Chuck snapped as the five made their way downtown.

"No it's not. It's even longer than Serena's!" Blair snapped back.

Blair had her hair pulled up in a pony tail and wore a beautiful red Salsa dress with a circular skirt that was knee-long and a sweetheart neckline.

Serena wore a strapless black, tight dress that ended mid thigh.

"Well, Serena isn't my girlfriend, Blair. That's Nate's problem."

"No, it's a problem that you don't trust me." Blair spat out angrily.

"I DO TRUST YOU!" Chuck yelled back. "It's the other men I don't trust."

"It's so cute. He's jealous, Blair." Serena summarized and Chuck made a face.

* * *

_(Song: Represent Cuba from the Dirty Dancing II soundtrack)_

Some time later they entered a bar. It wasn't too full. There were a lot of locals but also tourists. Soon, they found a small table at a corner next to the bar. Chuck order everybody's favorite drink before he picked up Blair and pulled her to the dance floor.

Chuck was an incredible good dancer and Blair spun around him as though she did this every day. The dance floor got more and more empty and Blair and Chuck got a lot of attention.

"Nate, let's go dance , too." Serena said.

"Eric, would that be okay for you?" Nate asked the little brother and he nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Eric was used to watch them while he played the guard of purses and drinks. And he enjoyed that. In that time, he didn't had to listen to their talking at least.

_(Song: DD II Soundtrack – Guajira, I love you too much)_

The NJBC spun around on the floor and enjoyed themselves. The night was theirs right now and nobody was able to change that.

* * *

Don't forget to review!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone!

I apologize again that it takes so long for me to update but RL is a b'tch.

So this is a long chapter again but it's full of cliffhangers. Why? Well I want my readers to tell me how to continue?

**Three questions:**

**-Shall they stay in Cuba or going back to NY?**

**-If they stay in Cuba, Eric with them or without him?**

**-Shall they forgive their parents? And when yes, all of them or just S or B e.g. Give me your thoughts on it, please!**

This is un-betaed btw. If you find mistakes, please let me know.

* * *

Three songs later, the bartender got nearer to their table where Eric was still waiting for his siblings and their lovers to return.

"Ey, amigo." He called to Eric.

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry. I don't speak Spanish." Eric apologized.

"Oh, so you're Americans, huh?" the man asked.

"Yes, we're from…from…Connecticut." Eric lied.

That was the moment Chuck and Blair returned to the table. Eric gave Chuck a glare that told him, the bartender played 20 questions with him. Chuck nodded slightly.

"Good evening, sir. Can I have another beer, please?"

"Of course. Which one do you like?" the bartender asked.

"Doesn't matter." Chuck shrugged.

"Okay. Here you go." The man said as he handed Chuck a bottle of beer.

"So, do you kids do holidays here or what?"

"Yeah, Wisconsin is kind of boring this time of the year." Chuck shrugged again and said it nonchalant. When he got a sight of Eric's alarmed face, he knew that this was a mistake.

"Wisconsin in Connecticut or Connecticut in Wisconsin?" The bartender gave him a knowing smirk.

Chuck gulped and Eric sighed. Now it was Blair's turn.

"Wisconsin next to Connecticut. What's the problem?" she snapped.

"My problem, my dear , is that I'm in badly need for English speaking staff." The man told nonchalant.

Blair's mouth formed an "O", Chuck frowned and Eric got very serious.

"Do you honestly thing you can blackmailing us into carrying trays around for you for free?" Chuck asked.

"No, son. But I need two dancer, you know show dance, and the blonds over there on the floor right now would be fine waiters and you're guy over there", he pointed at Eric "you would make a good bartender."

"So this is an offer?" Chuck asked in his business tone. Blair eyed him carefully. 'So this is Chuck in his business pose. He seems to have learned a lot from Bart.' She thought to herself.

"Fifteen. For each of you. Twenty on the weekends. Work from Eight p.m. to one a.m." the man returned in a serious tone.

"Fifteen what?" Blair asked in disbelief.

"US Dollar, girl. What did you think? Watermelons?" The bartender asked and chuckled at his own joke.

Chuck leaned forward to whisper to Blair and Eric. "Guys, I know how this sounds BUT this is an extraordinary good offer for the living standard here." He whispered and nodded.

"But we aren't schooled dance shows." Blair said.

"You can take classes. My brother has a studio." The bartender returned.

When Serena and Nate came back to the table, Chuck and Blair told them about the offer.

* * *

Meanwhile on the plane.

"Bart, how do you plan to start this suicide mission?" Mr. Vanderbilt, Nate's grandfather asked.

"Well, we figure it out when we'll there." Bart answered.

The Bass Jet took of an hour ago. On board were Bart, his wife Lily, Anne and her father, Eleanor and even Harold had found his way to bring back the children.

"I still can't believe all of you." Harold admitted.

"Well, Harold. Since you prefer to run away every time when it gets serious you're not in the position to ask why Blair did the same, are you?" Eleanor hissed.

"Eleanor, I can't believe you. What kind of mother are you? Can't you at least pretend to be worried?" Harold asked in disbelief.

"Please let's not fight. It won't help." Anne tried to rationalize.

"Anne is right. This is going to be hard enough. At least, don't fight here already." Lily supported Anne's request.

Mr. Vanderbilt nodded and watched out of the small window. His daughter told him a long time ago that Nate wasn't Howard's son. A part of him were shocked that Anne had cheated on her husband. Another part was actually really relieved to be not related to the loser Archibald who got caught for fraud and embezzlement. Bart Bass was new money indeed. But what an amount of money that was! Even if Bart would have another ten bastards somewhere out there. All of them would have more money to spend ever in lifetime. Plus: Bart Bass was a good man. His reputation beside, Mr. Vanderbilt was always pleased to make deals with him. Bart Bass was a piece of work when it came to business but he was a fair player and a loyal business partner.

"So, Bart, Anne, what have you planned to tell Nate?" he asked in a stern tone. Before the Capitan's arrest a news like this would have been inacceptable and Anne Archibald would have paid a lot of money to hide this secret. But now, it was a good thing that Nate wasn't Howard's son somehow. At least in the twisted, pathetic way of thinking of old established UES royalty.

* * *

"This was fun! And we got jobs. Real jobs!" Serena bumped as they entered the house.

"Yippie. Let's open the champagne." Blair hissed sarcastically.

"Actually, there's really some wine in there." Chuck pointed at a kitchen cupboard.

Blair walked over to the cupboard and took it out. As she started to search for an opener, a paper sheet got her attention.

"Chuck Bass, you idiot!" She spat angrily.

"What? What did I do now, Waldorf? Is it the wrong wine?" Chuck returned annoyed.

"No, look at this! It's the bill the workers left here. Look at the address!" she commanded as she throw the paper on the kitchen table and the other four walked to it slowly.

_Bass Ind._

_Wall Street #78_

_New York_

"Great. And if they send it the same day…" Nate started.

"…means the later arrived there yesterday." Eric finished.

"So, what? I don't think they even care." Serena said and everyone glared at here in disbelief. "Come on guys. We're the fallen children. They don't come and look for us."

"Like hell they will, van der Woodsen. You're really pretty naïve, Sis." Chuck spat out angrily.

"Well, we've exactly two options: Run or stay." Eric summarized.

"I've only one option. And I'm going to stay here. This is my mom's house and I've a very good fake ID." Chuck returned.

"I'm going to stay where Chuck stays." Blair said and Chuck gave her a sweet smirk.

"I'm staying too. There's nothing left for me at home. " Serena said.

"So, that's what I'm going to do, too." Nate added.

The NJBC eyed Eric. He stayed silent for quite a while.

"Well, I can't let you kids alone. Let's face it. You would starve and Serena would invest all money in donkeys. You NEED me." Eric said smiling.

* * *

"Oh my god, what is this place?" Eleanor hissed as they left the airport and stepped out on the street.

"It's called Cuba, dear." Harold teased and Eleanor glared at him.

"So, how's the strategy?" Mr. Vanderbilt asked.

Bart just opened his mouth to repeat as his cell rung. He took the phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Si?..." he continued to talk in Spanish. When he finished everyone looked at him.

"Well, looks like our children got their first job. But they are right now in Chuck's house." Bart sighed.

"Job?" Eleanor asked in disbelief.

"Chuck's house?" Mr. Vanderbilt asked confused in the same moment.

"Yes, Chuck's mother left it to him. She wanted him to have this place. And yes, jobs. From what I heard Chuck and Blair as dancer and the other three as waiters." Bart returned.

"GREAT, just great. Two weeks with Chuck Bass and there are pictures of my daughter in inappropriate poses in some cheap Mexican club and now she's a stripper? What's next? Girls go wild porn?" Eleanor yelled as she threw her arms in the air to make the sound of her words even more dramatic.

"Well, dear, if you didn't have made her run away in the first place, she wouldn't have done something like that." Harold answered.

"Don't you dare to call me that again! And you ran off in the first place and let her alone so…"

"STOP this discussion right now." Mr. Vanderbilt commanded. And both of them shut up immediately. It was clear who was the really authority person right now. Mr. Vanderbilt, Senator of Connecticut, heir of a 250 years old legacy, would not allow inappropriate behavior in his proximity. He spent his half life with fixing his family. When Anne called and told him about Nate's runaway he was surprised. The boy did such a good job playing the good son during the past year of shame for the Archibald's. But, in best family manner, he was about to fix this. Nate would come home with them, would do some internships in the mayor's office and with some family friends and walked the way fate, aka William Vanderbilt, planned for him. What with the other spoilt brats happened was none of his business, though he would like to see the Waldorf girl go back to normal. The relationship was good for Nate's image. But now, that he saw her parents fighting like low class exes he got second thoughts about that.

"So, the plan: We wait until early morning to slip in the house. When they wake up, we're going to take them by surprise and make them go home with us. If we're lucky, we can finish this business by eleven a.m. and can be back in the city by one p.m." Bart explained.

"This isn't business, Bart. It's our children you talk about." Lily returned in disbelief. How on earth could be someone so cold when it gets to his own child?

"You're right. Business is what happened in my company right now. The business I can't take care of since my selfish son decided to play rebellious teenager instead of being the son he should be." Bart hissed in return.

"Does really no one here see the point in all of this? That's exactly the reason they ran. Putting in the shape. They want a live of their own. Who can blame them?" Harold mentioned.

"I can. And since you put Blair in those shape as you called it as well, it's probably time to stop playing the innocent and take some blame, too." Eleanor replied.

"When did I ever do something like that?" Harold asked defensive.

"Hm, how about taking the girls to Yale at least once a year and making Blair wear the Yale shirt every day?" Lily asked and Harold's face fell.

"Or ringing the bell of our front door like a mad man and totally overreacting when you found Blair and Nate making out on her bed when they were fifteen?" Anne added with a small smile.

Harold nodded and looked down to the ground.

"But it's not time for the prep-talk right now." Eleanor said as she walked towards Harold side and put her hand to his elbow. "It's past midnight. Let's go get some sleep before getting our children back." Eleanor said sternly and nodded in the round. When everybody agreed, Bart gave a sign to the drivers of the two limos which were already waiting for them.

* * *

Back in the house.

"Chuck, do you sleep?" Blair whispered. Chuck laid behind her in bed, an arm around her waist.

"No." He answered in his husky voice.

"Are you afraid?" Blair asked voiceless.

"Are you?" Chuck returned. Not quite sure what she wanted to hear from him.

"Yes, I am." She admitted as the tears starting running down her cheeks.

"I don't let them."

"Let them what?"

"Take you away, or take me away, or take Serena away or take _this_ away. They ruined our lives for long enough. We're about to build up a life of our own. And for what it's worth, I love you Blair and you already know we're inevitable. "

"I love you too, Chuck. No matter where I am, no matter what they do, I'll love you."

"Promise?" he whispered soft against her neck.

"I promise."

* * *

"What do you think will they do?" Nate asked Serena. She eyed his face carefully.

"Dunno. But I don't care. We're here, together and it'll stay that way." Serena said sternly.

"Well, I'm going to be eighteen in two weeks, Blair in five, you in two and a half months, Chuck in three months. But Eric is pretty young. Two years to go for him to be off age." Nate calculated loudly.

"Eric will stay." Serena enunciated as a statement and Nate nodded in return. He knew that this topic was not up for discussion.

* * *

6 a.m., same day.

"Bart, do you still think this is the best idea?" Harold asked concerned as one of Bart's caveman broke the lock of the gate at the inlay.

"Yes, I do." Bart returned and finished this discussion with it, all in once.

Ten minutes later, the six adults entered the house through the veranda door which Chuck forgot to close the night before.

"What now?" Eleanor asked.

"I suggest, we wait downstairs until they're up and coming down. I DON'T want to know what we could possibly interrupt there upstairs." Lily said and took a seat at the kitchen table. Bart sighed but Mr. Vanderbilt nodded and took place next to Lily. Eleanor started to sneak around and inspected the content of the kitchen cupboards. Harold leaned against the counter and starred up at the clock on the Wall. Anne took a seat next to her father. Bart stood in front of the kitchen glass wall and eyed the garden. The garden is beloved, dead wife loved so much.

8 a.m.

"Chuuuuuck, I'm thirsty." Blair moaned as she tried to wake her boyfriend up and make him bring her some water.

"No way, Waldorf. If you hadn't drunk like a fish last night you wouldn't be dehydrated right now. Go and get yourself something to drink. Consider it as punishment." Chuck mumbled in return.

"Well, thank you, lover." Blair hissed as she got up, took her silk robe from the vanity chair and put it on. She rubbed her eyes as she walked downstairs. Still exhausted and tired from last night's dancing as she spotted someone in the hallway. It could be true….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blair screamed like some ghost or serial killer were on his haunt after her.

Bart Bass, life size, in the hallway.

"Good morning to you too Miss Waldorf." He said with a smirk.

"Blair baby what happened?" Chuck yelled as he ran towards her in record time. When he spotted his father, his face fell completely. After the second of shock he frowned and his face became a scary mask affected by pure anger. Meanwhile the other adults were in the hallway too and some doors were opened above.

"Father, what the hell are you doing here? You're not welcome at this house anymore!" Chuck spat and Blair jerked a bit. Normally, Chuck didn't dare to give his father oppositions. But now hear him actually be un-respectful, even harsh to Bart really scared Blair.

"Do you realize who are you talking with?" Bart yelled back.

"You mean the guy who tried to put me in an institution after seventeen years in which he didn't give a f*ck about me?" Chuck yelled back. Louder than Blair had ever heard him.

"Chuck." Blair whispered as she turned to him and laid a hand on his chest to bring him back to reality. She knew he was out of his right mind right now.

"Can we talk about this like adults?" Harold asked.

Now it was Blair's turn to get angry. An anger that boiled in her for years was about to come up. Now she understand Chuck's little performance a minute ago. Meanwhile were Serena, Nate and Eric also on the stairwell and starred down at the scenario in front of them.

"And you!" Blair pointed at her father. "What do you think you're doing here?" she hissed. That was the moment, Chuck pulled her towards him and put his arms around her protectively.

"Excuse me?" Eleanor spat in return.

"Look, " finally Mr. Vanderbilt found it was his turn to try a new strategy. "we came here in peace, to talk. I suggest, every of you children give the parents that came for him or her thirty minutes of you time. After it, we'll see how we're going from there."

"I know what you about to try, grandfather. It won't work." Nate replied sternly. His grandfather eyed him carefully.

Chuck turned around to the three other kids above him, Blair still clenched at his chest. "Let's bring this to an end." he mentioned and nodded to them.

* * *

8. 15 a.m. , in the living room

Eric, Serena and Lily sat in the living room. Lily sat on the opposite couch, hands in her lap. Serena crossed her arms in front of her chest as she crossed her legs, leaned back against the couch and pouted a bit. Eric sat beside her, shoulders slumped, hands on his sides.

"So?" Serena demanded to know.

"What so, Serena? What do you expecting to hear from me right now?" Lily asked with a tiny touch of anger in her voice.

"I want to know why you're here." Serena returned.

"Well, you are my children and you ran away. I'd say you made your point, now we're going home and going back to normal again, I guess." Lily said firmly.

"No!" Serena screamed as she jumped up.

* * *

8.15 a.m., at the inlay

"Blair bear, what's the matter with you?" Harold asked concerned as he watched his angry looking daughter who crossed her arms over her chest protective.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blair shouted at her parents.

"Watch it, young lady!" Eleanor yelled as she took a step closer to her daughter.

"Why? Do you want to slap me? Well, if that's what it takes to make you go away again, do it!" Blair spat at her father. Harold's face fell completely while Eleanor just shook her head.

"Blair, what's got into you?" Harold gave it one last try.

"Ask her!" she pointed at her mother, "ask her, what she was about to do before we went away?"

"Eleanor, what is she taking about?" Harold asked his ex-wife confused.

"Well," Eleanor took a deep breath "well, since you were distracted, Harold, it was a decision I had to made on my own."

"And what was that?"

"Blair got out of control, out of order, it was a reasonable decision. Boot camp."

"Out of order!!" Blair yelled as the tears started to run down her cheeks and she turned around to make a run to Chuck who was in the garden with Bart.

* * *

8.15 a.m., garden

Bart followed Chuck outside. Chuck stopped in front of the rosebush and clenched his fists on his sides, back to his father.

Bart put his fists in his suit pockets and sighed.

It took a moment before Chuck started to talk.

"Why?" he asked calm.

"Why, what Charles? And would you please be so kind and turn around to face me?"

"I can't face you, father. You disgust me."

"CHARLES BARTOHOLMEW BASS!" Bart yelled as Chuck turned around. Bart jerked some inches back as he saw Chuck hateful face, moisture in his eyes. It shut Bart up.

"So what do you want here, _father_? After seventeen years in which you always let me feel how much you blame me for Mom's death?" Chuck asked before his voice broke.

"Chuck." Bart said shocked. "I NEVER blamed you for your mother's death. Never. It was not your fault, neither hers." He nearly whispered and Chuck was surprised. Bart Bass doesn't do whispering. It was the moment Chuck Bass finally recognized that his father didn't blame him for the death of his mother but himself. Before Chuck could say something, Blair made a run to him. He broke the eye contact with his father to look at Blair. Her face was wet with tears, she looked more vulnerable than ever so he raised his arms to pull her close as soon as she got there. Bart looked at him confused but a second later, Blair laid in Chuck's arms. Heavily sobbing against his chest.

"What happened, angel?" Chuck mumbled against her hair.

* * *

8.15 a.m., hallway.

"Nate, you will come home with us." Anne commanded.

"No, mom, I don't." Nate shot back. Anne was confused. Her golden boy, the well behaved son who never gave opposition words finally shut her up.

"What exactly do you planning to do here, Nathaniel?" his grandfather asked.

"I don't know. I guess, we'll figure it out."

"No, no, you'll come back with us." Anne said as she stomped her foot to the floor like a five-year-old.

"I will not. I'm sick, I'm sick of living in father's shame shadow, of living up to your expectations. I will not do it anymore. I feel finally happy and you want take that away from me, mother. It's time for you to take things in your own hands. I won't do that anymore."

* * *

**Don't forget to review AND give me your thoughts on it!**

And don't forget this:

**Three questions:**

**-Shall they stay in Cuba or going back to NY?**

**-If they stay in Cuba, Eric with them or without him?**

**-Shall they forgive their parents? And when yes, all of them or just S or B e.g. Give me your thoughts on it, please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey!**

**Here's another update of this story. I promise it's the last one with facing-the-past. Now it'll be all about their new life and the way they'll make it work. **

**I followed the wishes of the three reviews I got on the last chapter, so they haven't forgive the parents, they'll stay together in Cuba for a while.**

**Please don't forget to review!**

* * *

„Well, if that's what you wish for, Nathaniel. Do tell me, do you want to live here for the rest of your life? Become a waiter? Is this your dream come true?" Anne asked in disbelief.

"As if you ever had care about my dreams or wishes, mom." Nate replied.

"That's not true. That's not true, I always cared about you. Made sure you were okay. You had everything you needed and grow up just well. When you were sick, I was there for you. When you had football games, I was on the bleachers. I baked a cake, all made by myself, for every single birthday of yours since the day you were born. Yes, Nate you can blame me for being blind against your fathers failures quite a lot but don't dare to say that I don't care about you. You're my son, my only son and my baby, too. I love you so don't dare to say I didn't pay attention." Anne said, crying by now. "Show me one other mother around here in or in front of this house who could say the same thing about herself."

Nate gulped heavily. It was true. Anne had always cared about Nate and she was there. In contrary to Eleanor or Lily who never gave a damn about the kids. He knew that the others always envied him for it. But the last two years were living hell for Nate. He couldn't get over that easily. "You're right, Mom. You were there. But the last two years. The pressure to be the man of the family every time Dad couldn't play that part. The drug story. Now the arrest, the police and everything that involves the scandal. I can't do that at the moment. I'm really sorry that you have to go through this but you've grandfather. You'll survive it. And no, this here is not my dream. At least not in particular. But I need some freedom now. Next school year will be Senior year. After that comes College. And we both now, that it will be too late then. So, please, trust me and give me some time off now."

It was harder than Nate thought. He bit back the tears. After quite a while Anne nodded and pulled him in a hug. His grandfather sighed. He didn't approve his daughter's decision. But he also knew, that it wasn't his place to say something about it right now. Otherwise than the other issue that needed to be discussed.

"There's something you need to know, Nathaniel." Mr. Vanderbilt said as he eyed his grandson.

* * *

"What's that supposed to mean, Serena? I really thought you grow up at least a bit over those past months in boarding school. But now it seems the old Serena is back." Lily said angrily as she rose and shook her head. She started to go up and down in the room.

"No, mom. This time you won't blame me. I bet without Bart you didn't even recognize we were gone." Serena returned.

"Oh, so it's my fault you went crazy again?" Lily asked mockingly.

"No, it's your fault you weren't there. You weren't there when Dad left, you weren't there when Eric broke his arm because you were in Switzerland with Carl. You weren't there when I had my school plays because Claus wanted to show you his newest chateau or Klaus wanted to enjoy the opera in Paris. I'm sick of this game. You should be grateful. Your burden decided to leave you on its own free will." Serena yelled by now.

Lily was shocked. She honestly didn't know how to respond after this offence. And how could she defend herself? Serena was right and she knew it. It took a while before Eric rose to speak.

"Suggestion: We can't work this out right now. I guess, we'll agree here?" he said, more a statement as a question, but still he waited for the two women to nod, what they did. "So, why don't we all take a deep breath, tell what we want and make a compromise afterwards, okay?" Again nodding as answer.

"Okay, mom you first." Eric commanded.

"I want you two to come home. We can work this out, we're a family after all. Not perfect, but a family." Lily said stubbornly.

"Serena, your turn." Eric demanded.

"I want to stay here with my boyfriend, my brothers and my best friends. At least for the rest of this school year. Next year is Senior year. And Eric's sophomore year which he should spend there. But for now, I want a break from the UES and the new family with Bart." Serena explained calmly.

"Well, now it's my turn I guess." Eric sighed and took a deep breath. "Mom, I'd like to stay here. To be honest I NEED to stay here because those four big babies can't manage anything without me." He said and gave Serena a wide smile which she answered with a faked pout. "Now, speaking frankly: I want to stay here with Chuck and Serena."

Lily sat down and eyed her kids for a while. "Well, I guess this is what it takes to make amends. But I have three conditions. First: You call at least once a day. Second: I can visit you whenever I want. And the third one: I know you're suspicious about my marriage with Bart but we're serious. So, that's why I'm going to adopt Chuck. " Serena's mouth fell open. "And Bart wants to adopt you two. I want you to agree to that."

"Works for me." Eric said happily. He loved Chuck as a brother already and Serena would get over it. Bart was nothing like their father, Eric thought, but Bart was never really home anyway so, what?

Serena thought about it. "Okay."

"Wonderful!" Lily clapped her hands as she jumped up and hugged her kids.

* * *

"What happened, Blair?" Chuck asked as he tried to calm his heavy crying girlfriend. Blair pulled back a bit and gasped for air. Chuck took her face in his hands and made eye contact.

"Sh…she…she …." Blair tried to tell him.

"Eleanor? What did she do now?" Chuck asked angrily.

Bart watched the scenario in front of him with fascination. Chuck and Blair? Blair and Chuck? When did this happen he asked himself. He caught Blair several times before the cotillion by sneaking out of Chuck's suite in the mornings. But every time he asked Chuck about it, he said she needed help with the preparations. And Bart believed it. Blair Waldorf was after all the girlfriend of his best friend. 'I should have known' Bart thought to himself. His driver told him about the brawl between Nate and Chuck at school one day. But Chuck was Chuck after all. Bart thought he'd probably made a bad joke about the Captain's life or something. But this, right here, the gentle gesture between those teenagers , right in the place he and his wife stood once, made him sentimental for a second.

But the very next Eleanor and Harold came towards the three of them.

"She…she said….she said I'm out of control, out of order." Blair cried even heavier now and pulled Chuck closer again. Chuck felt his pulse race in an unhealthy speed. His eyes were pure anger when he looked at Eleanor by now.

'If he wouldn't hold this girl right now, he'd eat Eleanor alive' Bart thought.

"Out of order, huh?" Chuck whispered towards Eleanor and Harold.

"I don't see how this concerns you, Charles." Eleanor replied arrogant.

"I can tell you how this concerns me, Eleanor. I'm going to kill you if you ever, EVER, insult my girlfriend again." Chuck shouted.

"Kill me?" Eleanor mocked.

"Girlfriend?" Bart and Harold asked in the same moment.

"Yes, father. He's my boyfriend. If you spent some time in New York instead of Europe you would know. But now, that you do…" Blair put her hands around Chuck's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. In the first moment he was too shocked to do anything in response, but just a second later he returned her kiss and pulled her waist closer.

Harold gasped for air. Now this was a shocker. His beloved little baby girl, the innocence herself was kissing the ultimate UES playboy's son, who was a playboy just like his father and who's nickname is devil. When Bart and Eleanor glared at Harold, their reaction couldn't have been more different. Eleanor was concerned that her ex-husband would get a heart attack every second and was angry at Blair for this scene. Bart on the other hand was more than amused to see that Mr. unrealistic-dreaming got a dose of reality and felt some pity for the poor girl that obviously was deep in love with his son and got treated so bad by her own mother.

Bart cleared his throat and Blair pulled back, though Chuck was protesting.

"Well, you two made your point, I guess." Bart smiled. Chuck was scared to the bone. There were a few things his father never did. Smiling was definitely one of it. Smirking, yes. But smiling?

"I don't think so. I've a few things I'd like Mrs. Waldorf to know." Chuck said as he watched her. She flinched for a second before getting back to her arrogant attitude. "You two never really cared about Blair. Let's face it: When Blair nearly killed herself with the bulimic it took Lily to help her. You wouldn't have known until the invitation to the funeral would have arrived."

Eleanor's face fell and Harold looked to the ground in shame. Bart furrowed.

"You're a bulimic, Ms. Waldorf?" Bart asked gently.

She glanced at him in shock and shame as her cheeks turned red. She nodded slightly. "I was until I got together with Chuck. Since then, I didn't make myself sick anymore. And…"she hesitated for a second. "…it's Blair. Please call me Blair, sir."

"Okay, _Blair_. I'm glad to hear you're healthy again." Bart returned softly. Now this poor girl was more like his wife than he could ever have imagined. But it wasn't the right time to speak about this.

Meanwhile a certain blond opened the front door, followed by a younger, taller blond and made her way across the green to the group. Serena didn't bother to look at the adults before jumping beside Chuck and Blair and pulled them in a hug. "Mom let us stay here for the rest of the school year. Isn't that great?" Serena told them enthusiastically.

"Well, it could be." Chuck eyed his father. Bart put his hands in his pockets and said nothing. Lily came to him and whispered something in his ear. Bart nodded.

"Well, Serena, Eric you two agreed and got what you wanted. Since we're a family, I should give Chuck the same opportunity, shouldn't I?"

"What are you talking about father?"

"Lily and me decided to make this family work. That's why we decided to adopt each other children. Serena and Eric already agreed with me adopt them. Now it's your turn Chuck. Give Lily the allowance to adopt you and you can stay here with the rest of your friends and siblings." Bart offered.

Chuck thought about it. Blair could see a vein on his temple pulse. "I agree. But just to let you know, Lily, I really like you, but I won't call you Mom."

"Fine by me, Chuck. I never wanted to replace her anyway." Lily assured.

"Chuck, I'm afraid we're not done yet with confession." Bart said.

Blair, Serena, Eric and Chuck looked at him confused. "There's something you should know." Bart began but before he could explain anything a door flew open and Nate run out of the house.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" he yelled at his mother who followed him crying. Nate stopped it the middle of the inlay, threw his arms in the air for more dramatic. "I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS!"

"Nate, please…" his mother begged. His grandfather stopped in the door frame and watched the scenario. His daughter created this mess, now she had to suffer it. Nate just shook his head at his mother, as the other persons in the garden caught his attention.

"AND YOU!" he screamed before running towards Bart. The other kids looked at each other confused, only Eleanor and Lily exchanged a knowing look. "HOW COULD YOU?" Nate asked as he pushed Bart hard.

"Nate!" Chuck shouted as he stepped forward and gave Nate a push. "You have no right to push my dad. No matter what he did."

"Right. I have only the right to push my father around, right?" Nate asked Chuck devilish. Chuck was confused so he just nodded once. "Fine, then let me give good old Dad what he deserve." Nate said before he punched Bart right in his face.

"NATE!" Blair, Serena, Lily and Anne screamed in union.

"What the hell is your problem, Nathaniel?" Chuck yelled as he pushed Nate to the ground.

"Ask _Daddy_!" Nate said as he let himself crush on the floor completely and covered his face with his hands.

"Father, what's that supposed to mean?" Chuck asked.

Bart took a deep breath. He wasn't a man for long explanations but this time he couldn't avoid it. "Back in College, I dated Anne. Somehow it didn't worked out" he wanted to spare the not-worthy-part "and we decided to move on. Anne met Howard, I met Misty and everything was good. But one day, Anne and I did something stupid." He stopped.

"Yeah, and the consequence of this failure is me, aren't I?" Nate spat as he rose.

"Don't say that, Nate. You could never be a failure to me. Howard loves you too. And I bet Bart will learn to love you as a son, too." Anne tried to comfort her son.

"Yeah, and great. So instead of misery my life would become living hell." Nate said.

"What is that supposed to mean, Nate?" Lily asked.

"Look at Chuck. Ask him when Bart had his last father-son conversation just to talk. Ask him when Bart ever had time for doing something with him. Or ask him what he got the last seventeen years as birthday gift. He's such a _great_ father, really." Nate told sarcastically.

"You have no right to judge! You have no f***ing right to judge! Your _father_ is a criminal and a coke head!" Chuck yelled. He never knew he can got angry about something like this.

Nate took a step towards Chuck when Blair got in the space between them and hold up a hand against the chest of each boy to keep them in distance.

Nate looked down at Blair between them. He was nearly a head taller than she but right now she looked even smaller. Somehow it calmed him down.

"You know what? It's not even worth it." He turned around to the adults. "I stay here. Like the others. When I get back, you'll better be gone." And with that he run through the gate away.

* * *

Three hours later, their parents were gone. Chuck, Serena, Blair and Eric sat at the kitchen table, arms crossed their chest. Nobody spoke. They needed much time to get over everything what happened and what was said today.

"Ola?! OLA!" a girl's voice filled the room. The girl appeared in the hallway. When their parents left, nobody cared to close the gate or the door. They still waited for Nate to get back.

"Who are you?" Chuck asked curious as he watched the girl. She was probably eight or nine and dressed in a yellow sundress.

"I …. Bring…..that…." the girl explained in broken English as she handed a envelope to Chuck and disappeared as fast as she had appeared.

"What's that?" Eric asked curious.

_Tomorrow, 11 a.m., dance studio at Plaza del sol, don't be late, American kid!_

_José_

_

* * *

**Just to let you know: I'm not that kind of writer who said "If I don't get 544846548 reviews I won't continue" but I really appreciate some feedback. So please review!**  
_


	18. Chapter 18

Hey everyone!

Thank you so, so, so much for the reviews. They inspired me quite a lot so here's the update. I hope you'll have fun with it. 3

* * *

Later on the evening, Eric and Serena were in the kitchen to cook. Chuck needed time on his own, so Blair decided to watch a bit TV. A daily soap was on air on one of the few English channels. Blair pretended to watch but her thoughts were elsewhere.

When Nate had run away, a deafening silence rose. After a while, something strange happened. Her mother rose to speak and of course, said that all the other parents were wrong to allow this incident. Blair wouldn't be allowed to stay. 'Over my dead body' Eleanor told them. But it was her father that cut her off. 'Blair, I know exactly how it feels to live just to fulfill the expectations of other persons. I'm sorry, I wasn't there. I see that Charles will take care of you, so stay with your friends – on two conditions: First, you'll call your mother and me frequently, and the second one goes to both of you, no pregnancy before graduate College. Understood?' Harold asked with a stern voice. Blair and Chuck nodded and Lily and Bart even laughed about it. It was one of the best moments Blair ever had with her parents.

Suddenly Nate walked in the living room and let himself drop on the couch at the opposite. She had heard him come in and greeting the cooks.

"You okay?" Blair asked merely. She knew he wasn't.

"Of course, why should I not?" he asked sarcastically and she chuckled a bit.

"Is it really so bad to be related by blood to Chuck?" Blair asked teasingly.

"You know, B, I'll ask your kids that someday in the future." He replied with a smirk.

"See, the smirking you have already." Blair retorted with a small glare.

"By the way: you're still here. What took it to get rid of Eleanor? I know that the truth wasn't enough."

"Harold talked some sense into her. However, Chuck wouldn't let them."

"Would let them what?"

"Take me away from him. He promised." Blair said stubbornly like a five year old. Nate chuckled in return.

"Nothing to laugh about." A third voice told them. Chuck had entered the room and walked over to Blair. He bended down to kiss her before he looked at Nate. "Nathaniel, are we okay?"

Nate eyed him before he nodded. "Yeah, man. That's not our mess, right? And we were like brothers anyway. I'm sorry for what I said about your relationship to your father."

"So am I." Chuck said as he offered him his hand. Nate took and shook it. Blair smiled. She was proud of them for sort things out like adults.

"Dinner's ready!" Eric called them at the table. Blair and Nate rose and followed Chuck in the kitchen. They sat down at the table and looked at the meal Eric and Serena managed to cook. Salad and pasta. No high cuisine but food and eatable.

"Good job." Blair complimented it and Serena smiled proudly.

"So, tomorrow morning we're going to go to that dance studio. I found a map of the city in my mother's old cupboard and it's about one and a half mile to go. Thirty minutes should be plenty to arrive in time." Chuck explained.

"Why do we all have to go? He just wanted you and Blair for lessons." Eric asked confused.

"Well, if it's so interesting here, you can sit here all by yourself and wait for us to get back, Little E." Blair teased him.

"I'm the only sane person here. Stop calling me that." Eric said with a pout. Serena, Nate and Chuck chuckled about that but Blair decided to play along.

"And how does that feel? To be sane?" Blair mocked.

"Painful with you guys around." Eric returned with a wide-smile.

"Oh please, you love it." Chuck mentioned.

"True." Eric admitted with a shrug.

"You guys, I remembered something. We can turn our cells on again. Now that things are sorted out with the old people we can have a look at our phones. I wonder if Gossip Girl already knows about us MIA." Serena said.

"Well, I don't care about that." Eric said.

"Yeah, me neither." Chuck added.

"I also don't want to know." Nate admitted.

But Blair gave Serena a devilish grin and nodded slightly. "After dinner then."

* * *

One hour later Chuck laid on his bed, just wearing boxers and starring at the ceiling. He heard the girls giggling on the stairs.

"Blair, aren't you done with updating yourself in all gossip issues by now?" Chuck called annoyed, just like ten minutes ago.

"Patience, love." Serena mocked him. That was what Blair answered him the last two times.

"van der Woodsen, if you want me to kick your ass, just ask for it." Chuck returned.

"Chuck, stop threatening my girlfriend!" Nate called from their bedroom. The doors of the bedrooms were open since the girls were on the stairs with Eric, reading the news gossip girl posts since they disappeared.

Suddenly the three started uncontrollably laughing. Chuck decided that he wanted to know what they laughed about. He rose and walked in the hallway.

"What's so funny, honey." He teased Blair.

She looked at him with a smirk before she started reading. "Hello UE siders, here's the latest guess what happened to our favorite gossip themes. Someone send me a tip that Chuck Bass kidnapped our beauties to found a harem in Dubai. Therefore he hired N and E as his bodyguards."

When she finished reading, Eric could laugh anymore but gasping for air, just like Serena. And even Nate started laughing in the bedroom.

"They really think I'd bang my sister?" he asked in disbelief.

"We don't share DNA Chuck!" Serena defended herself stern.

"Well, that's true. Nate, you're up for sharing?" Chuck teased.

"Never." Nate said as he appeared in the hallway. "What about you?"

"Don't even think about touching my girl." Chuck said dangerously.

"So the possessive thing is a family problem." Eric mentioned and all chuckled about it.

* * *

The next morning.

"SERENA!" Blair yelled.

"B, what happened?" Serena said as she ran towards their bedroom.

"What do I wear for this dance lessons?" Blair asked clueless. Serena frowned.

"B, you know I love you but if you ever, ever yell like this again because of a fashion emergency, I swear, I'll hurt you!" Serena threatened.

"Oh, come on. Help me." Serena was still in her bathrobe, just like Blair. It was already 9.15 and Chuck told her, he'd carry her out at exactly 9.30.

"Well, you don't seem to have any leggings, hot pants or tank tops, so I'll borrow you something, damsel in distress." Serena joked.

"Hot pants? Me? How cheap is that, Daisy Duke?" Blair mocked in return.

"Well, you can try to dance in your Gucci dress. I bet that would be a scene for the ages." Serena said innocently while starring at her fingernails.

"Okay, okay, let's just get something."

Ten minutes later, Serena and Blair made their way downstairs. Serena dressed in a white top and black hot pants with white canvas shoes. Blair wore the same white canvas shoes, a dark green tank top and a white hot pants, all clothes Serena had to borrow her, since Blair would never ever buy such things on her own.

Nate greeted his girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek. Eric nodded at them. The boys were already waiting in the hallway. Just Chuck was still no where seen.

"Chuck! It's time to go!" Blair shouted.

"I'm coming." He answered from the basement. His face was emotionless until he saw Blair. His face first lit up and then fell completely.

"Waldorf, you look ravishing but there's no way you're going out in that outfit." Chuck wanted to start another fight about Blair's dressing.

"No, no, no. You two can have this convo some other time. Now it's time to go!" Eric commanded.

They listened to him and started walking outside.

"Waldorf, why don't you get that I don't like other guys starring at you." Chuck whined.

"Oh, Chuck, stop whining. All the girls are dressed here like this. Just take a look around." Blair replied as she pointed at Serena.

"Well, those are all not the girlfriend of Chuck Bass." Chuck said pouting.

"Not that anyone would like to be that. No offence, B." Serena mocked.

"Not everyone can be!" Blair retorted.

"That's true." Chuck said as he pulled Blair closer and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Ola?" Serena said as they walked it the empty dance studio.

Whereby the word "dance studio" didn't really fit. It was a huge room, polished wood floor, one wall was made of windows. Those old-modern windows with little white frames in it. On the walls opposite of the windows and the door were large mirrors. From the floor to the ceiling. On the wall with the door were a huge amount of pictures with dancing couples on it.

"Helloooo?" Chuck tried his luck.

"You're early." A women snapped that appeared behind them in the door. She was between forty and fifty, Chuck guessed and wore a red Salsa dress. She was as tall as Serena in her heels, but with her tanned skin and her long black hairs couldn't be more different than Serena.

"Well, José wrote eleven on the paper sheet. And it's 11:02." Chuck returned.

"Ah, uptight Americans." The woman commented Chuck statement and shook her head. "However we'll need to wait for Pedro."

Everyone eyed her curious. "It's the other dance teacher. My name is Maria, by the way." She said with her strong accent.

"I'm Chuck, this is Blair, Eric, Serena and Nate." Chuck introduced his friends. They decided that now, where their parents already knew, they didn't need the code names.

Maria nodded and smiled. "And you want all to learn how to dance? Or better you need too, eh? I know that Jose offered two of you, he said the tiny brunette and her even more brunette lover, a job as show dancer." She started to walk through the room to an old CD player in a edge on a small table. "But you," she pointed at Nate, Serena and Eric "all are most certainly not brunette."

"Well, we thought we could try it as well." Serena tried to excuse them.

Maria watched them as a reflection in the mirror. She turned on some Spanish music. (Guantanamera). The rhythm was really fast. "Then, let's try it."

She walked over to them. She turned Blair around so that she faced Chuck. Then she put Blair right hand to Chuck shoulder and put her left in his right. Automatically Chuck grabbed Blair's waist with his left hand.

"That you already know, huh?" Maria mocked. Serena and Nate already positioned themselves in the same pose. Maria nodded approving as she pulled Eric towards her. Eric's eyes widened.

"What's the matter, boy? If you don't hide your girl somewhere, you need to dance with me." Maria explained impatient.

"So, we start with Salsa. You look what I show you and try to do it as well. Understood?" she gave them a glare. Everyone nodded and Eric gulped.

"And one, two, three, four – and one, two, three, four..." Maria commanded as she pushed Eric first one step back, than back in the middle and then pulled him one step forward. After a while of practice she eyed Blair and Chuck carefully who didn't look at their feet like Nate and Serena did.

"You two!" she pointed at them and Blair and Chuck looked at her confused. "You've done this before, don't you?"

"Well, yes. We took classes together." Blair admitted.

"When did you and Chuck took dance classes?" Nate asked in disbelief.

Blair gulped but it wasn't a bad confession so. "When Serena went to boarding school and you stopped spending time with me, I got upset. So my mom booked dance classes for me as a rebound and as a good preparation for the cotillion. And you had football training in that time anyway, Nate. So I took Chuck with me there." Blair hissed in a defensive tone.

"How did you manage to do that without Gossip Girl's attention?" Eric asked curious.

"I pay the dance teachers for give us lessons at the Palace." Chuck admitted.

"The Palace as the Palace hotel?" Maria's eyes widened. This shut all of them up. The older woman took this as a confession. "So you're rich kids on the run?"

"No, our parents know we're here. They okay with it. But we don't want their money, we'll want to earn our own. Hope that's not a problem?" It was more a statement as a question caused by Chuck's stern enuniciating.

"Not at all. To speak frankly, that makes my job easier. What else can you dance?" Maria asked.

"Salsa, Tango, Jive, Waltz." Chuck enumerated.

"Good, that's something Pedro can work with." Maria said.

"Sure about that?" a new voice said. They turned around to see an man standing in the door frame. He was in the same age as Maria. He had the same tanned skin and the same dark hair as she but incredible blue eyes.

"Si. Pedro, this is Blair, Chuck, Serena, Nate and Eric." Pedro nodded as greeting. "Now take them out and I'll try my luck with the amateurs. " Maria commanded.

"Going where?" Blair asked concerned.

The man laughed. "Don't worry, American girl. We'll go in the bar for the training. You need to get used to dance in the place you're going to do as a job. But first, you need other shoes. Maria, where's Isa?" Pedro asked.

"She's home." Maria replied before she turned her back to Pedro, Chuck and Blair and continued to train with Eric, Nate and Serena.

Pedro left the room and gave Chuck and Blair a sign to follow.

"So, you're married or something?" Blair asked curious.

"Something like that, yeah." Pedro answered annoyed.

"And who's Isa?" Blair interrogated further.

"Our daughter. She's as tall and thin as you. Should have something to wear for you that should fit." Pedro explained impatiently.

Chuck knew that the club or bar as they called it was two streets away from the studio. He had studied the city map last night while the girls read the GG blasts. That's why he got suspicious when Pedro walked in a byroad on the left. He stopped in front of a small house that was double-sided built-on. It was small but it seemed to have two floors though. Pedro got in and the other both stopped in front of it. Well-behaved as they were, they waited until they got asked to come in.

"What are you waiting for?" Pedro yelled from the hallway. Blair took a look at Chuck who nodded. They followed Pedro inside and upstairs. The house looked very much like their housing in Tijuana but much cleaner and with much more furniture.

"Isa, esta acá?" Pedro called and a girl's voice answered from a room above. A minute later a gorgeous, black haired girl appeared in a door frame. The room in the background shimmered in pink and yellow. Chuck smiled at her and she returned his smile. This caught Blair attention and she elbowed him. He smirked at Blair and turned his glance back to the girl.

"Isa, this is Blair. You need to borrow her some shoes. And maybe a dress for today. I'll make sure later she'll get her own ones." Pedro said and Isa nodded but gave Blair a death glare. Blair knew how she hated it herself to borrow other people clothes. But now, that they were in Cuba she knew it meant much more. It wasn't like New York here where you just went to 5th or Park to buy new clothes. Everything was rare in Cuba.

"Maybe I can even buy today new ones?!" Blair asked sweetly. Pedro shrugged but unfortunately Blair's plan to be nice totally backfired. Isa took it as an offence. The next moment her eyes connected with Isa's she knew it. Chuck noticed it as well but at the moment there was nothing he could do about it.

"So, let's see if I've something that's too big for me and maybe, maybe fits you." Isa said as she eyed Blair from head to toe before she turned to Chuck and smiled. "oh, my name is Isabella by the way."

"I'm Chuck Bass." Chuck replied with a smirk "and this is Blair Waldorf." Blair nodded.

Twenty minutes later, Blair had some silver heels and two dresses who pretty much looked like swimsuits with skirts. One was purple and made of some shiny material and the skirt made of silk. 'cheap. Maybe polyester' Blair thought but after the faux-pas before she didn't want to comment it. The other one was a dark green, same cut, same material for both.

"After the rehearsal we'll go to our sartorial. He'll made you dresses." Pedro said to Blair. "Now to you. Do you happen to have some black suit pants and button shirts?" he asked Chuck and Chuck nodded with a smirk.

"Plenty for that reason and even a pair of leather shoes." Chuck returned.

"Good, at least no worry about you." Pedro commented it drily.

"Papa, can I come with you?" Isabella asked as they went downstairs.

"Sure." Pedro shrugged.

Chuck wondered how someone so disinterested could be a dance teacher. From all what he heard and saw in movies, a dance teacher needed passion. Of course he couldn't say anything about that because then he would have to admit that he had watched chick flicks and that he would deny until his last dying breath.

Blair wondered why on earth this girl didn't stop to make sweet eyes at Chuck. She was beyond jealous but couldn't admit that of course because then Chuck would tease her with it and it would drive her nuts. So she waited for the right moment to ask Chuck, no, to tell Chuck how to react of the girl's obvious offer. He was HER boyfriend after all, damned!

* * *

Meanwhile in the dance studio.

"Okay, okay, okay, stop it big foot before you break her leg or ankle or something." Maria told Nate.

Nate was never a really good dancer. Even the standard dance of the cotillion just worked because he took plus lessons. But right now Serena tried to make a brave face, though had broke her nearly all toes, she was sure about that but she couldn't tell him.

"Let's try this. Eric dance with Serena and I'll try my luck with Mr. gross-motor-skills over there." Maria sighed. This was going to be a hard way to make them good dancers. The good thing was, if they weren't able to learn it, José would have at least some good looking new waiters and her daughter didn't need to do that anymore.

* * *

At the bar.

"Okay, now put the other shoes on while your man and I make room for your rehearsal." Pedro said to Blair while Chuck started to put chairs at to the edges and made room in the middle of the bar.

Blair changed the shoes and watched as Isabella helped Chuck to move tables. The jealousy pulsed through her veins but now was the time to show the girl to who Chuck belonged.

"Okay, now. Chuck and Blair, I'll turn on the music and you show me what you can." Pedro commanded.

Chuck took Blair's hand and smiled at her. She didn't returned it and Chuck frowned.

**Oh come and dance with me, my baby  
Let's dance, till we, go crazy  
The night is young and so are we  
Let's make love and dance the night away**

Chuck started with some Salsa moves and Blair followed easily. They were both good dancers and had a good feeling for the rhythm. But Chuck felt that Blair didn't relaxed like she normally did.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nothing." She spat as she held his hand above her head for a spin. He decided to wait for the questioning and for now just to dance.

**What I really wanna do  
Is just dance with you  
And feel your body touch  
Show ya how to do it right  
I can show you every move  
I know just what to do  
Each step will feel so fine  
One dance and you'll be mine**

With every step, with every spin and every move and cycle of their hips, both of them got more and more self-secure. After the first initial shock, Blair felt confident to dance in the heels. She particular walked in high heels since the start of middle school. But dancing was a totally different chapter. But with Chuck as a partner she wouldn't have to worry about her health as she had done with Nate. Nate might be strong and muscular but was not very good at dancing to describe it nicely-

**So baby when we hit the floor  
You'll be asking for more  
Let's make love and dance the night away**

Chuck hold Blair's waist and she let herself drop back and made a cycle with her shoulders. Her beautiful hair made the move perfect. They looked good together and they would get a lot of attention. Pedro nodded happily while his daughter made a face.

**Oh put your hand in mine  
Promise I'll take my time  
We'll dance from head to toe  
I can dance fast or slow  
Baby look into my eyes  
Let the music hypnotize  
Let our bodies synchronize  
One dance and you'll be mine**

Chuck grinned as he held Blair's hand while she spun around herself and around him. Just the move they both liked so much in the dirty dancing performance. Of course, Chuck would never admit that one. When they finished and Chuck lifted Blair on his hip, she stretched out her legs like in a split and Chuck turned around himself, Pedro stopped the music.

"This will work." He said with a wide smile.

Chuck and Blair smiled in return and nodded. They knew, together they would get a lot of attention.

* * *

_Don't forget to leave me a comment how you liked it or not!_

The lyrics of the song were from Debelah Morgan's - Dance with me.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys.

A big THANK YOU! to everyone who's still stucked with this story and reviewed it. I really love you guys!

I'm sorry that this one is so short, but to be honest: I'm so annoyed and FURIOUS about the way the new spoilers for next weeks episode go that I've to write a One-shot about that first. The next chapter is #20 and will be at least 5,000. I promise!

Please review!

* * *

After two other exhausting hours of training, Maria finally lost her nerves.

"Okay, let's cut here. I'll be honest with you. This won't work in ten years. Eric you has potential. Maybe I'll find someone for you to train with but you two," she pointed at Serena and Nate "I'm sorry but this will never work."

"Fine by me." returned a pouting Nate and an annoyed Serena nodded.

"Okay, so I'm going to inform José that he has two new bartenders and three dancers." Maria said before turning the music off.

"Uhm, bye then." Eric said before the turned around and walked to the door. Nate and Serena followed him. Eric knew that Serena would be in a foul mood right now. There was only one thing that could help against that.

"Guys, how about a visit by the donkeys?" Eric tried to light up the mood.

Nate grinned wide and Serena's pout turned into a smile.

* * *

Chuck and Blair were on their way with Pedro to the sartorial. After ten minutes of walking and not a word of conversation they finally arrived in front of a small store which Pedro entered without any comment.

"Ola Pedro!" an older woman, about mid fifty greeted him.

"Hello Anita. I bring some clients but they don't speak Spanish." Pedro replied.

"Yeah, I heard about them." the woman answered.

"You heard? From who?" Pedro furrowed.

"Isa. Let's see. This girl isn't fat." the woman commented Blair as she wasn't there. Blair's mouth formed an O but Chuck gave her a slight push.

"Why would you think she's fat?" Chuck asked nonchalant with his trademark smirk.

"That's what I heard." the woman returned as nonchalant as he said it.

Chuck could see Blair's face turn in her "beyond furious" face when she started grinning like a fool.

"Well, take the measures then. " Pedro said impatient as the old woman started to take the measures with her old measuring tape. Ten minutes later she finally had written down all the measures she needed.

"Now, that I have those, you need to decide which fabric you want. I have some yellow, blue, green, orange, purple and…well, the white silk is pretty expensive." Anita explained.

Blair gave Chuck a look and he nodded.

"We'll take yellow, blue, purple and the silk." Chuck said and Pedro opened his mouth to protest but Chuck stopped him by raising his hand. Chuck took out his purse and opened it.

"Why not spend our last money wise by dress my girl in some beautiful dresses." So he laid hundred and fifty dollar on the counter. "Is this enough to cover the costs?"

Pedro and Anita's eyes widened.

"I'll take that as a yes. Make sure the skirts are not too short." Chuck commanded.

"Don't listen to him, please. I'm sure you'll do an amazing job." Blair added another command. Anita nodded and took the money. She turned around and walked in the back office. Surely to lock it away, Chuck thought.

Pedro eyed him carefully. Chuck hold the glare and decided it would be wise to tell him the truth.

"Look, Mr. Pedro, I will be honest with you. We came to Cuba to run away from our crazy parents. We just had so much money and I just spend the rest. Since we live in my mother's house that's okay." to many of this truth wouldn't be good. Playing the poor kids would do that for them.

Pedro nodded. "That's fine. Just one thing. Stay away from my daughter."

"Excuse me?" Blair squealed.

"I saw how she looked at you, boy. And I rather see nothing happen there." Pedro said to calm Blair and don't cause a scene.

"Works fine by me since I'm going to marry this girl right here next to me." Chuck leaned over to kiss Blair's cheek and she beamed.

"A marriage?" the old woman was back and squealed.

"Not soon. But yeah." Blair answered. Pedro furrowed even more. 'Those American kids are all crazy, no question' but he decided not to comment it any further. He made his point and that was fine. Until something unexpected happened.

"Marry?" Isabella showed up. It was obvious that she hided the whole time behind the curtain of the storage.

Blair just looked at her but Chuck nodded. Isabella gulped and passed them out of the door.

"Looks like that went well." Chuck described the melo-dramatic disappear.

"It did. More than I could hope for actually." Pedro confirmed and nodded. "You can go home now. Make sure you're at the bar by seven."

* * *

"Wasn't this fun?" Eric asked his sister.

"It was!" a beaming Serena confirmed and Nate just shook his head amused.

"Okay then. Let's go home and wait for our dancing queens to arrive." Eric suggested.

"Wooowww, don't let Chuck hear this. He'll kill you." Nate chuckled.

Serena throw her arms around Eric and pressed him against her before pouting. "No, I'm not going to allow him to kill our kid over here."

"Kid?" Nate asked still chuckling.

"Yeah, I mean we're just like a family. In some different way. Mom," she pointed at herself "Dad, " she pointed at Nate who was shocked for a moment "and kid." for Eric.

"You forgot the other Mom and Dad." Eric replied laughing.

"Nooo!" Serena pouted. "They are…Uncle and Auntie."

"This is the sickest version of playing house I ever heard of." Nate added chuckling.

"Why is that?" Serena asked as her face got a bit more serious.

"Oh come on, us as Mom and Dad. Blair and Chuck as Auntie and Uncle. Which kid would survive that?" Nate asked a bit confused by her reaction.

Serena stopped walking and looked Nate straight in the eye. "Well, I guess we're going to find out sooner than you think."

"WHAT?" Eric and Nate yelled in union.

"The jig is up, isn't it." Serena said merely.

* * *

"Chuck, I want to talk about this." Blair pointed out. Chuck and Blair were on their way back to the house, hand in hand. It was past noon and the sun burned.

"What's there to talk about Blair?" Chuck asked a bit confused.

"The girl is in love with you. I can see that." Blair returned coldly.

"So? Not our problem." Chuck gave back.

"Yes it is. This will cause trouble, I know it." Blair whispered.

"Well what do you suggest?" Chuck asked teasingly.

"Tell her." Blair commanded.

"Tell her what?" Chuck furrowed.

"Tell her that you're mine." Blair said stubbornly.

"I'm yours?" Chuck asked chuckling but when he caught Blair's glare immediately stopped it.

"Yes, you're mine and you belong to me." Blair pouted. Chuck stopped, stepped in front of her and pulled her closer.  
"My, my, Mrs. Bass, never knew you could be so possessive." Chuck said before he gave her a kiss on her lips.

"Mrs. Bass sounds good, you know. Blair Bass sounds right." Blair was convinced to convince him finally. No more other girls for him, EVER.

"I know love, now let's go home. We only have three more hours before our working life finally starts." Chuck said before giving her another kiss. He knew exactly how jealous she was but the other girl was just uninteresting for him, so why even think about a plot. There was something much more interesting to do, Blair that is.

* * *

"How? I mean when did this happen and how?" Nate asked. He was shocked, confused, angry, afraid…he was pretty sure that he never felt so much feelings at the same time as right now.

"I'm pretty sure, we don't need an explanation HOW this happened. " Eric returned. "But why would be interesting."

"Well, I might have skipped my vitamins once….or twice….or even more often since we left New York…" Serena admitted carefully.

"And why didn't you tell me? There would have been other ways of protection!" Nate yelled by now.

"Yeah and how would you have got them? We were on the run, Nate!" Serena yelled back as tears started

"Oh, come on. We have Chuck Bass with us. I bet he has a suitcase full of condoms with him!" Nate shouted. They finally reached the inlay of the house.

"Why would I, Nathaniel?" Chuck asked as Blair and him also arrived at the front gate.

"To prevent pregnancy?!" Nate said annoyed.

"Why should Chuck do that? I take my vitamins punctual every day. Makes things much easier, don't it?" Blair said and gave Serena a small wink before she could recognize the dried tears. "Serena wha…."

"Oh, don't ask her about taking the pill punctual, Blair. She wouldn't know anything about it." Nate spat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chuck's face got serious and he looked from Serena to Nate to Eric and back.

"You're going to be Uncle, Chuck." Eric returned.

"Already knocked her up, huh?" an amused Chuck said. Serena finally lost it. She cried again and run down the street.

"You're idiots! All of you!" Blair yelled before following Serena. "Serena! Wait!"

* * *

"F***! F***! F*** F*** F***!!!!" Nate cursed as he started kicking the gate.

"Nathaniel, could you stop that? The gate isn't responsible for you knocking up my dear Sis." Chuck said to calm Nate from freaking.

"Why couldn't she just take the damned pill. I'm not ready to be father!" Nate said lost.

"Fate don't ask you in that department." Eric replied.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Nate asked them and them both shrugged.

"Nate, calm down now. Blair will talk to her and then we see." Chuck said.

TBC....


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I'm SO sorry that it took me like forever to update this. But somehow I got a serious block. I know it's not very much, but I hope you'll be so kind and review. Let me know how you liked it and what you want to see coming up next?!

* * *

„Serena, wait!" Blair shouted for the probably hundred times since they left the property. Serena didn't stop. She just kept running. After a mile or two (which felt for Blair like a thousand or two, since she wasn't used to sports) in the heat of the noon sun, Serena stopped on the beach.

"Finish running already?" Blair gasped as she held her sides. Stitch was an evil thing! "Owe." Blair moaned.

"You all right?" Serena asked as she heard Blair's gasps and whining about the stitch. Blair nodded and stood up straight again.

"Serena, what happened?" Blair asked gently.

"You heard. What's there more to explain." Serena snapped back.

"Stop playing the bitch, Serena. I'm here to help you!" Blair squealed.

"That didn't stopped you when you thought you're pregnant!" Serena squealed in return.

"Yes, but luckily I wasn't. Are you sure you are?" Blair tried to calm her down. Arguing wasn't going to help.

"No. I miss my period though." Serena admitted.

"For how long?"

"Today's a week over time." Serena said after a while.

"A WEEK!" Blair snapped. "That's nothing! Just think of the permanent stress we had the last weeks! Let's go get a test!"

Serena starred at her. She was right. She shouldn't have told Nate and Eric. But now the jig was up.

"Not yet. Let's sit over there under some palms and enjoy the beach a bit. Please." Serena said. Blair lifted an eyebrow at her. "Pretty please?"

Blair gave her a small smile and nodded. Serena took her hand and pulled her along with her.

* * *

"Well, Nathaniel. I need to say I didn't see it NOT coming. Of course you and Blondie would be teenage parents. Who else if not you." Chuck teased. Chuck would never admit it but he loves the drama. The misery of other people really gave him joy sometimes. But only as long as he could fix it again. That was his way of repayment for the amusement that the predicament of the other people gave him. He helped them to get out of it. This worked for him in two ways. First he didn't have such a bad conscience and second they owed Chuck Bass one. And that gave him a very important power. A favor to Chuck Bass meant that he could come any time to collect.

"Chuck, would you do me a favor? Just shut the f*** up. You don't know anything about this." Nate gave back as they entered the house and walked in the living room.

"Oh no? I bet I know it much better than you think." Chuck returned.

"You're right. How would you not. I bet you have a labor for paternity tests on speed dial. By the amount of woman you laid there has to be a child or two." Nate chuckled evil. He hated it when Chuck teased him this way and now he'd get what he'd deserved.

"Why, Nate, probably YOU should add them on speed dial because it wasn't one of my whores who was afraid of being pregnant last time but one of yours." Chuck snapped back. As soon as she spelled it, he regretted it.

"What?" Nate rose from the couch. "Blair is pregnant too? But the cotillion was four months ago! Who says it's not yours?!" Nate pointed at him. Nate was beyond confused. Too much information for one day!

"Nate, calm down. She's not. But she thought she was. And if she had been it would have been yours because I handle my business." Chuck replied.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Nate said. "She told me she's on pill. I should have known better. It's Blair after all." he said before thinking.

"Probably you should have spent some money in condoms, Archibald. And don't you talk about my girlfriend like that ever again. EVER." Chuck spat out angrily.

"I'm sorry, man. This wasn't meant to be an offense. But we all know Blair's happy bubble thinking." Nate tried to defend himself.

Chuck gulped. It was true. Every time something didn't worked out the way Blair wanted, she pretended that there was nothing wrong. "Let's just change the topic back to the van der Woodsen- Vanderbilt Baby."

"Our parents are going to kill me." Nate said absent-mind.

* * *

"Serena, do you remember the first time my mother brought us to the ballet classes?" Blair asked as she sat next to her best friend on the beautiful beach and just watching the ocean.

"How could I not? My mother just left me again at your house to take off to god knows where with god knows who and I broke my arm in the very first one when I fell in this commode." Serena chuckled a bit on this memory. "I always had two left feet."

Blair nodded absent mind. Her eyes locked on the ocean.

"Why do you ask?" Serena said softly to her after a while.

"I was quite good in ballett. The teacher said that to her. Though, she never brought me there again." Blair explained quietly.

"I didn't know that. Eleanor said you didn't like it there." Serena whispered.

"Of course she told you this. When she couldn't compare her daughter with Lily's the effort wasn't worth it." Blair admitted. It could have sounding bitter but Blair just rationalized it.

"Let's go home." Serena suggested and Blair nodded.

"Yeah. I have to kick Archibald's ass for being such a douche bag earlier." Blair said and Serena chuckled.

* * *

Nate had excused himself and left Eric and Chuck alone in the living room.

"Why, aren't we a happy little family, huh?" Chuck teased.

"How can you possible enjoying this?" Eric asked in disbelief.

Chuck shrugged and smirked. "In some pathetic way, their misery gives me joy."

"You're such a nice guy, Chuck. Everybody HAS to love you." Eric mentioned sarcastically.

"Thanks, little Brother." Chuck smirked in return.

Blair opened the front door and pulled Serena with her.

"Honey, we're home!" she called out in the empty home. It made her and Serena giggling. There was also some chuckling from the living room. Blair headed to it, still Serena's hand in hers.

"Here you are." Blair greeted the two boys.

"No, here YOU are." Chuck said as she rose and greeted Blair with a butterfly kiss on the lips.

"So, Sis, please tell me when Blair and I happen to get a godchild?" Chuck smirked.

"First of all: No one who tells about himself would make YOU a godfather Chuck. And second: I don't know." Serena replied.

"She doesn't even know if there will be a child at all." Blair added.

Eric frowned in best Lily manner and Chuck laughed loud.

"What? You brought Archibald the shock of his life and aren't even sure? You rock, Sis!" Chuck chuckled. Blair slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ow! Not fair, Waldorf!"

"You know what? You guys just can joke a bit more about it. I'm gonna take a nap." Serena turned around and run upstairs.

Chuck was now holding Blair's wrists to stop her from slapping him.

"You know, you were right Chuck. Just like the Brady family." Eric mentioned the scene sarcastically.

* * *

Serena threw the door open. Annoyed by anything and anyone. She recognized the person lying on the bed a moment too late to just slip out of the room again.

"Hey." he greeted her. Surprised.

"Hey." Serena replied merely.

There was an awkward moment of silence.

"Where have you been?" Nate asked to start a conversation.

"On the beach with Blair." Serena returned nonchalant. She wasn't in the mood to discuss it right now.

"So, can we talk about this?"

"Nate, I'm not even sure yet. Can we avoid it until we know?"

"What do you mean 'you're not sure'"? Nate asked confused as he stood up.

"I mean what I said. I. Am. Not. Sure. If. I. Pregnant. At. All." Serena pointed.

"Maybe it's time to take a test then?" Nate asked rather angry.

"Oh, genius! Thank god that we have you here to tell me that!" Serena hissed in return.

Nate fight an inner battle. Should he continue the argue or stop the childish behavior and calm down.

For once in a long time, he made the right decision. "Okay let's not argue. We're going to buy a test, okay?"

"We? We as in you and I?" Serena asked surprised.

"Yes. This is our mess. Let's get through this together. I'm honestly not in the mood right now for Chuck's smarmy comments or Blair's know-all manner. So, yes, WE as in you and I if that's okay?"

"Of course it is. Let's go." Serena nodded and Nate took her hand, leading her downstairs.

They found Blair and Chuck making out one couch and Eric trying to read a book. Chuck and Blair didn't bother to stop their little session when Serena and Nate entered the room.

"What are you reading, Eric?" Serena took a lame excuse to starting a conversation.

"It's called 'How to survive this living hell my siblings created for me' ." Eric replied nonchalant.

Chuck chuckled while kissing Blair and she pulled away immediately.

"Chuck Bass! Don't you dare to spending your surrounding more attention than me in this very situation we just were." Blair hissed.

"Well, my dear, you did obviously the same. Or else you wouldn't know why I chuckled." Chuck returned amused.

"I didn't not! I ignored them. I just knew you wouldn't chuckle about me!" Blair snapped.

"Sure about that?" Chuck chuckled in returned.

Blair stood up and headed to the door before you left the room, she turned around and focused Chuck. "You know, Chuck Bass, sometimes I really hate you." she said with perfect red pouting lips. She didn't mean to pout but she couldn't help it either. She finally left the room and walked outside in the garden.

"Another part of 'Our lovely Blair' show." Eric commented giggling but shut up when Chuck shoot him a death glare.

Chuck sighed and decided it would be better to follow her now before she had time to get really upset.

"Chuck, wait. We need some money. We're going to buy a test." Nate stopped his friend.

"Well, you know where it is. Code is Blair's birthday." Chuck returned before he get out and walked towards Blair.

"What was Blair's birthday again?" Nate asked.

"Oh Nate, really? You were her boyfriend for ten years!" Serena snapped before she made her way down in the basement herself.

"Yeah, just be all mean, upset or just heinous with me. I deserve it." Nate was pouting by now.

"You know, maybe I should start to drink to survive this." Eric summarized with a serious face.

Nate blushed. He totally forgot that Eric was still there. Now he felt more like an idiot than before.

* * *

"Come on, gorgeous. We need to get ready for our first job!" Chuck said as he walked to Blair.

"More than two and a half hours." Blair hissed.

Chuck frowned. Enough was enough.

"You know, Blair. Cher called, she wants her Diva Allures back." he said angrily.

"Oh yeah? That's funny because Al Bundy called and said you shouldn't use his way of treating a woman with one you're not married to." she replied angrily in return.

Chuck chuckled. He had to admit that she was always able to fire back. When she turned around and walked towards the house he had nothing left to do but follow her. This was the moment he realized: Living with her could never be boring.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys.**

**I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated more/earlier. But real life keeps me so busy (I just finished college and am now looking for a job. And thanks to the financial crisis it's so hard to get a job. The search takes a lot of time and energy, believe me) and so I just didn't had time to update. Another point: When I started it, it was so much easier bc C/B had those unbelievable chemistry on the show. But they lost that somehow (IMO) Your thoughts on that? Who is missing the old C&B action, too?  
**

**Please review!**

* * *

Serena and Nate were back from the trip to the pharmacy. Now everybody was in front of their bathroom upstairs. Serena was still in the bath. She shushed Nate out just minutes ago to take the test. And as for the others: Well, they were them. They wanted to know what was going on so they'll decided to get the result first hand. _Curiosity isn't a crime, right? _Was one of Chuck and Blair's favorite line.

When Serena opened the door, her face was emotionless.

"Oh no." Nate sighed.

Chuck's mouth corners went up until he was smiling like the purple cat from _Alice at Wonderland._

"Chuck! Stop enjoying this." Blair hissed to her boyfriend. "Serena, tell us." she demanded loudly.

"I'm not pregnant." Serena returned.

"THANK GOD!" Nate yelled as he jumped up and clenched his fist in victory pose. Chuck and Eric laughed at him before the boys fell in a fun chat about the recent event. They even made jokes about it and Nate swore that he'd never let it come so far again.

Serena still stood there like frozen. Blair walked over to her. Knowing exactly how she felt right now because she had this feeling just a while ago when she was the one who took the test.

"You okay?" Blair whispered and Serena nodded.

"I just…you know…" Serena tried to explain herself but Blair cut her off. "I know, Serena. I know."

The girls hugged for a moment and then turned around to their bedrooms to get dressed. Chuck saw the little chat between the girls and decided to get to the bottom of it. So he followed Blair in the bedroom.

"Everything okay?" Chuck asked gentle.

"Go back playing the caveman, Charles." she snapped back.

"What's the problem Blair? What exactly did I do know?" Chuck got impatient.

Blair threw the clothes she just picked up back on the bed. "Chuck, have you really not one sentimental bone in your corpse?"

He lifted an eyebrow as response.

"Beside this one." Blair rolled her eyes.

"No. Now explain it to me, please." he commanded.

Blair sighed and sat down on the bed. "Well, I know exactly how she feels. When I took that test a while ago…" he clenched his jaw and she lowered her glare "…well, when it was negative I was happy yes. But a bit disappointed too. I know how weird this sounds but at the very moment you think you could be pregnant you start to planning everything in your head. If you want to or not. I guess it's something in a woman's DNA that told you to."

Chuck was a bit taken back by this statement. But he wasn't willing to believe this easily.

"Plan everything, huh?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied and nodded.

"What name would you have given the kid?" he tried to test this statement.

"Audrey for a girl, Matthew for a boy." she answered without hesitate.

Chuck's eyes widened. She really had thought about this already. Blair recognized the panic expression on his face.

"Don't worry, Bass. The shock was bigger than the joy of a possibly being pregnant." Blair assured him.

He calmed a bit and nodded. She rose from the bed and started to get ready for the job.

"You know, if you really want them, we can have this little Audrey and little Matthew one day." Chuck stated as he watched her for a while.

"I know." Blair smiled at him.

"You know as 'I believe in you when you tell me we're going to have kids' or as in 'I know we will because I will trick you one day and make you a father without asking'." Chuck asked a tiny bit worried. He wanted it to sound like a joke but both of them knew it better.

Blair smirked. "We'll see."

"Blair! This is serious!" Chuck replied.

"I know. But now I've to go shower." Blair announced.

"I'm coming with you." Chuck said nonchalant.

Blair chuckled. "Oh if you must."

* * *

When Nate opened the door of their bedroom, Serena sat on the bed with her back towards him. Nate grinned like goofy and he couldn't help it. He was truly happy that he wasn't going to be a father now.

"Hey Beautiful. Everything alright?" Nate asked.

No answer. Serena didn't even move. So he walked around the bed and sat beside her. Her face was emotionless when he searched her eyes.

"What is it? Shouldn't you be happy?" Nate asked concerned.

"I am, Nate. I am happy that I won't have a child to care for because today you showed me your true colors. I couldn't count on you if I were and that damn hurts." Serena explained slowly as her eyes watered up.

"What are you talking about? Of course I would have been supportive. But give me one reason I shouldn't be happy that we won't have a baby yet!" Nate snapped back.

"There is none! But don't avoid the topic. We've a trust problem." Serena shouted back.

"No YOU create a trust problem as an excuse for something else. But I know what you're playing Serena. You're exactly like your mother. Every time someone gets too close to you, you push him away. You're afraid that I could break your heart just like Dan did. But I'm nothing like Dan, Serena. And we waited for this, for us, for years. Always afraid we could hurt someone else's feelings. But that doesn't count anymore, Serena. Blair is happy with Chuck. You and Dan broke up because either you or he were able to put enough energy in that relationship to build it up. Now let's just stop fighting and let me love you. I know it sounds cheesy but you need to let me love you and stop pushing me away because I'll always come back." Nate said as he pulled her to her feet.

Serena eyed him for a long moment before she nodded and smiled.

"Good." Nate said before he kissed her passionate.

* * *

Blair eyed Chuck carefully as she finished her make-up and he stood next to her in front of the mirror while shaving.

"See anything you like, Waldorf?" Chuck smirked.

"Absolutely." Blair returned coquettish.

"Minx." Chuck smiled.

"Only with you, Bass. You contaminate me." Blair challenged him.

"Yeah. That I did. Because you asked for a way to break out of your golden cage. Don't try to deny it." Chuck threw down her gauntlet.

"The cage wasn't all bad." Blair pouted.

"You wouldn't go back if it'd save your life." Chuck smirked.

Blair thought about it. He was right. Damn, how she hated it when he was right!

"Well you're right. I wouldn't go back to that. But not because of the obligations or boundaries that came with _being Blair Waldorf_." Blair said.

"Really?" Chuck lifted an eyebrow at her. "What else keeps you then from turning back in that locked little bird?"

"You." Blair answered sincere. "I wouldn't turn back time if that meant I would lose only one second with you. It took me long enough to realize that but you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Chuck's eyes starred intensively in her eyes in the mirror. After a moment of silence.

"I love you, Blair. Always have, always will."

"I know. I love you too, Chuck."

* * *

Two hours later in the inlay.

"So, ready everyone?" Eric asked the four of them. The NJBC in front of him didn't look to excited about all of this.

Nate and Chuck were clothed in suits, just like Eric and just like their boss requested it. Serena on the other hand was dressed in a cocktail dress and Blair wore one of the dancing dresses she had to borrow.

"Okay, let's go." Eric encouraged them before he shooed them along the way. 'Sometimes I feel like a circus trainer' he thought.

* * *

The five arrived just in time. And José hadn't been lying. The bar was crowded, mostly with mid-age tourists. So Serena, Eric and Nate had to do quite a lot behind the bar.

Chuck and Blair warmed up in the back office for their show. As a shadow watched them as Chuck did some push-ups while Blair stretched her legs. Isabella just shook her heads at this Americans.

"Ready Waldorf?" Chuck teased her.

"Screw you!" Blair hissed in return.

"Nope. Not yet. We've a job to do first." Chuck chuckled in return and Blair sighed before she excused herself to the restrooms.

Isabella took her chance and sneaked in the room.

"How can you possible love her?" she asked Chuck.

Chuck jerked forward before turning around. "Damn it, kid. Do you want me to die on a heart attack?" he asked in disbelief.

"No. But I want you to explain." Isa lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What's there to explain. " Chuck returned nonchalant. "Look, I told you that I love her. She's the one for me and honestly, I can't explain. Love is nothing rational. It's just the weirdest, oddest and simply greatest feeling in the world. And for the record, your father won't be happy to find out you still chasing me. And I rather have you not do that too."

Isabella nodded angrily. The next moment, someone opened the door. It was Blair. She crinkled her nose when she saw Isabella but forced herself to smile.

"Who thought that the dress would really fit?" Isa commented her appearance dry before she left the couple alone.

"What was that about?" Blair asked Chuck.

"I told her why I never want to be with someone but you." Chuck said before he kissed Blair slightly on the lips. "Let's go and give them a show they'll never forget."

And so they did. José made some space on the dance floor for them. But after the second song, the people got off from the dance floor without being asked to. Chuck and Blair did a great job and their dance performance was a huge success.

With every turn, move, lunge the audience got more fascinated with those two. When they finished the first part of their show on that evening after five songs, the people screamed for more. Blair blushed at the overwhelming applause and Chuck just grinned. Even Serena, Nate and Eric clapped their hands for a moment.

The evening turned out to be one of the best the five ever had. José told them a thousand times that he had made the sales volume of his live that evening. All thanks to them.

When they arrived at the house, no one was really in the mood to celebrate long. They were too exhausted from the day's events.

* * *

_The next day._

"Bass, wake up! We have to visit that tailor. I want my dresses!" Blair yelled at Chuck the next morning.

"Stop yelling, Waldorf! It's morning. We've all day to pick them up." Chuck defended himself.

"But I want them now!" Blair pouted.

"Fine!" Chuck hissed angrily before he got up and dressed himself.

* * *

"So. I made the dresses as requested. With one exception. I'm really sorry but the white silk was too good to be wasted for a dancing dress." the older woman explained.

"What's that supposed to mean? What did you do with it instead?" Blair asked confused.

"I made this." the woman said as she went in the back room and came back with a beautiful white summer dress. It was long, with a free back and had a sweetheart neckline which was decorated with shiny little stones. It looked stunning.

"It almost looks like a…." Blair started.

"….wedding dress. Yes indeed." Chuck added totally taken back.

"I overheard your conversation yesterday. It took me all night to do it but for the very high payment you did, it was worth it. Do you like it?" the tailor woman asked.

Blair nodded happily and Chuck smirked at her.

* * *

When Chuck and Blair arrived at the house, a black car from the airport carservice stood in front of the house. When they went in, no other than Lily Bass stood in the hallway. Her faces was an emotionless mask. Serena, Eric and Nate sat on the kitchen table with very serious faces.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

"Oh Charles, I've to deliver bad news. Bart has been in an accident."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: tada, a new chapter, barely a week after the last one. I know it's rather short but the next one shall be longer.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'm glad to see that there are still people out there who actually read this! But though, I've rather disappointing news: I just heard that they kill Nair on the books and replace it with Chair. HONESTLY! I love chair sometimes on the show but the boosk will copy now the show? I'm so displeased with that one, that I'll finish my Nate story (Nate is done) now first and then write a three-shot Nair. Please don't get mad at me but I really want to do that first. Since I heard this today, I'm really not much in the mood to write Chair stories right now. Sorry.

* * *

„What?" Chuck asked when got closer to Lily.

"Yes. You heard right. You father had an accident. When he was inspecting on one of his sites, he fell. And he's not very well, Chuck. You need to come home." Lily explained.

"When did this happen? Why didn't you call?" Chuck hissed. He was confused? Was he worry? Was he angry? Probably both. His father couldn't be hurt, could he? He was the big bad Bart Bass. Chuck just couldn't imagine that his father could get weak.

"And you should come too, Nate. Given to everything, maybe this is the opportunity that will make things work." Lily suggested.

Nate's stomach tighten at Lily's comment. Ever since his mom had brought up the issue, Chuck and him avoided that topic completely. They decided to ignore it and continue their friendship as it was. The idea of being blood related to each other was still kind of – well, weird.

Nate nodded though.

"Okay then. Please go, grab your things, I'll call the pilot." Lily declared.

"You're here with the Bass Jet?" Chuck asked in disbelief. It was a business week and he knew very well that the plane was constantly used from Monday to Friday. And it was a Tuesday.

"Yes, Chuck. I didn't want to book commercial. That just would have cost time." Lily returned.

Blair, Serena and Eric made their way upstairs.

"Lily, how serious are his injuries?" Chuck asked. He was still frozen in the place. Nate still sat on the table.

"Chuck, when I left he come from the surgery room. He was okay. Not good but steady. They put him in an artificial coma until tomorrow. So the sooner we get back, the sooner you can see him and stay with him when they wake him up." Lily explained.

Nate nodded and went also upstairs in order to pack his things.

"And you just left him there alone?" Chuck asked in disbelief. Anger built up inside of his stomach.

Lily shook her head. "No, Anne promised to stay with him. And , believe it or not, Dorota offered to stay in the hospital as well. I think she really miss people around her since Blair's gone and Eleanor more in Europe than at home."

Chuck hesitated a second before he nodded and followed the others upstairs. 'He has a kid with Anne, so they liked each other somewhere along the way' Chuck thought to himself as he opened the door of his and Blair's bedroom. Blair had already laid four suitcases on the bed and floor. Open, so that she just could throw things in them. And that she did. She grabbed everything haply and throw it in the suitcases.

"Blair, we'll need days to sort my things from yours." Chuck mentioned her behavior.

"No we won't. That will take Dorota just a few hours when she's going to unpack those in my house." Blair returned nonchalant.

"Your house?" Chuck lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Chuck Bass. You're not going to stay in the Palace when we get back. You need a home. And I couldn't call the apartment 'home' if you're not there. So you'll stay with me." Blair explained her plan just like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I don't think so." Chuck replied.

Blair stopped her activity and turned her gaze to his. "Why not?"

"Well, I don't think that Eleanor would approve of that. And I also don't think that Lily would be fine with this." Chuck returned as he started to throw the clothes haply in the suitcases, just like she did before.

"I don't care, Bass. You'll stay with me. Your daddy is ill, you need someone who bolster you and I don't think that Lily can do that. But I do." Blair said firmly.

Chuck eyed her again in curiosity. "Is that so?"

Blair's eyes met his. "Yes, Chuck. That is so. I will stand by you through anything because I love you."

Chuck pulled her in an embrace in no time and gave her a butterfly kiss on her lips. She smiled at him. The love and the worry he saw in her eyes were overwhelming. "Thank you, Blair."

Blair pulled back and frowned a bit. But the very next moment she smiled again. Chuck was confused but let it slip right now. When they finished packing, there were only five last pieces that still hang on the door. It was the white silk dress, Blair's two dancing dresses and the two they'd borrowed from Isabella.

"Blair, what about your dresses?" Chuck asked.

Blair looked at him. "They belong here. Well, at least mine. The other two we've to bring back before leaving."

Chuck just nodded. He didn't know why exactly he got so impatient but he wanted go back to NY as soon as possible.

He took all four suitcases at once and carried them downstairs. Blair just shook her head at him before she hung the white dress and her 'work clothes' in the closet.

Five minutes later, All of them sat in the two cars, Lily had ordered to bring them to the airport after a little step by at Jose's house.

* * *

_Meanwhile in New York._

As soon as Lily called, Anne ran off to the hospital. She sat now next to Bart's bed, holding his hand while he laid there in a coma. 'This is Lily's place. She should be here. She's the wife.' Anne flinched at the word as she thought about it. She still didn't know how to explain to Nate that she filled for divorce. An immediately divorce that was. For every common person this would be something impossible. But not for the Vanderbilt family. They were in high positions in every political relevant office on the Upper East Coast and had very powerful friends.

Sitting there and play Bart's wife was wrong in every way, but right now, Anne was lucky to have something to distract herself from sitting alone in the empty house or doing the garden. Even if the view in front of her broke her heart a bit.

* * *

After their quick visit at José's the NJBC, Eric and Lily sat in the Bass Jet that was headed back to New York. Chuck had given all the money they got from José back to him.

"Nate, where do you want to stay when we're back? I guess you don't want to be at the Archibald house right now?" Blair said.

Nate looked at her. He hadn't thought about that so far. "No idea." was his short reply.

"Well we could get a hotel room." Serena suggested.

"Nonsense. You have your rooms at home Serena. Nate can have the guest room. I'll tell Cece that I need it." Lily interrupted.

"Oh, no, Lily. You can't kick your own mother out. He'll stay at our house. Chuck will be there, too so shall be fine!" Blair cut her off.

"No, he'll stay with us. Grandma will understand." Serena snapped at her.

"You can't kick your grandmother out, Serena." Blair snapped back in disbelief.

"Oh, you would know, huh? You never had one!" Serena fired back.

Blair didn't reply. She just shook her head and looked out of the window.

"That was a low blow, Serena." Chuck said.

"No it was not!" Serena tried to defend herself.

"Yes it was. And I'd love to stay at your house, Blair." Nate mentioned.

Blair turned her gaze to him and beamed. That made Serena pout. Eric rolled annoyed with his eyes.  
"Why do the two of you always fight out of the blue?" Eric asked annoyed.

"THAT is something I try to figure out for years now, Eric darling." Lily cut in. "But now, rest. All of you. We've a long day ahead."

All of them stayed quiet. Blair snuggled into Chuck's chest. Serena curled up in a pouting ball, leaning away from Nate. Eric and Lily just rolled their eyes at them. About two hours later they'd be back in the city they fled from just several weeks ago. And the idea of this haunted them in their dreams right now.

* * *

A/N: I know, again a cliffhanger. I'm a b**ch but I can't help it :o)

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys! I know, it took quite a while for this update but I've not much time at the moment to write. Though, I going to write the last two chapters of this story soon and I'm already working on a sequel. So please add me to your author alert list and read the other pieces I wrote to.

Special thanks to my beta Holly! You're amazing.

And of course I'd like to thank everyone that's still stuck with this story!

* * *

"What?" Chuck asked when he got closer to Lily.

"Yes. You heard right. You father had an accident. When he was inspecting one of his sites, he fell. And he's not very well, Chuck. You need to come home." Lily explained.

"When did this happen? Why didn't you call?" Chuck hissed. He was confused. Was he worried? Was he angry? Probably both. His father couldn't be hurt, could he? He was the big bad Bart Bass. Chuck just couldn't imagine that his father could be weak.

"And you should come too, Nate. Given to everything, maybe this is the opportunity that will make things work." Lily suggested.

Nate's stomach tightened at Lily's comment. Ever since his mom had brought up the issue, Chuck and him avoided that topic completely. They decided to ignore it and continue their friendship as it was. The idea of being blood related to each other was still kind of – well, weird.

Nate nodded though.

"Okay then. Please go, grab your things, I'll call the pilot." Lily declared.

"You're here with the Bass Jet?" Chuck asked in disbelief. It was a business week and he knew very well that the plane was constantly used from Monday to Friday. And it was a Tuesday.

"Yes, Chuck. I didn't want to book commercial. That just would have cost time." Lily returned.

Blair, Serena and Eric made their way upstairs.

"Lily, how serious are his injuries?" Chuck asked. He was still frozen in place. Nate still sat at the table.

"Chuck, when I left he came out from of surgery. He was okay. Not good but stable. They put him in an artificial coma until tomorrow. So the sooner we get back, the sooner you can see him and stay with him when they wake him up." Lily explained.

Nate nodded and went upstairs in order to pack his things.

"And you just left him there alone?" Chuck asked in disbelief. Anger built up inside of his stomach.

Lily shook her head. "No, Anne promised to stay with him. And , believe it or not, Dorota offered to stay in the hospital as well. I think she really misses people around her since Blair's gone and Eleanor more in Europe than at home."

Chuck hesitated a second before he nodded and followed the others upstairs. 'He has a kid with Anne, so they liked each other somewhere along the way' Chuck thought to himself as he opened the door of his and Blair's bedroom. Blair had already laid four suitcases on the bed and floor. Open, so that she just could throw things in them. And that she did. She grabbed everything haply and threw it in the suitcases.

"Blair, we'll need days to sort my things from yours." Chuck mentioned her behavior.

"No we won't. That will take Dorota just a few hours when she's unpacking in my house." Blair returned nonchalant.

"Your house?" Chuck lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, Chuck Bass. You're not going to stay in the Palace when we get back. You need a home. And I couldn't call the apartment 'home' if you're not there. So you'll stay with me." Blair explained her plan just like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I don't think so." Chuck replied.

Blair stopped her activity and turned her gaze to his. "Why not?"

"Well, I don't think that Eleanor would approve of that. And I also don't think that Lily would be fine with this." Chuck returned as he started to throw the clothes haply in the suitcases, just like she did before.

"I don't care, Bass. You'll stay with me. Your daddy is ill, you need someone who bolsters you and I don't think that Lily can do that. But I can." Blair said firmly.

Chuck eyed her again in curiosity. "Is that so?"

Blair's eyes met his. "Yes, Chuck. That is so. I will stand by you through anything because I love you."

Chuck pulled her in an embrace in no time and gave her a butterfly kiss on her lips. She smiled at him. The love and the worry he saw in her eyes were overwhelming. "Thank you, Blair."

Blair pulled back and frowned a bit. But the very next moment she smiled again. Chuck was confused but let it slip right now. When they finished packing, there were only five last pieces still hanging on the door. It was the white silk dress, Blair's two dancing dresses and the two they'd borrowed from Isabella.

"Blair, what about your dresses?" Chuck asked.

Blair looked at him. "They belong here. Well, at least mine. The other two we've to bring back before leaving."

Chuck just nodded. He didn't know why exactly he got so impatient but he wanted go back to NY as soon as possible.

He took all four suitcases at once and carried them downstairs. Blair just shook her head at him before she hung the white dress and her 'work clothes' in the closet.

Five minutes later, all of them sat in the two cars Lily had ordered to bring them to the airport after a little stop by at Jose's house.

* * *

_Meanwhile in New York._

As soon as Lily called, Anne ran off to the hospital. She now sat next to Bart's bed, holding his hand while he laid there in a coma. 'This is Lily's place. She should be here. She's his wife.' Anne flinched at the word as she thought about it. She still didn't know how to explain to Nate that she filled for divorce. An immediately divorce that was. For every common person this would be something impossible. But not for the Vanderbilt family. They were in high positions in every relevant political office on the Upper East Coast and had very powerful friends.

Sitting there playing Bart's wife was wrong in every way, but right now, Anne was lucky to have something to distract herself from sitting alone in the empty house or doing the garden. Even if the view in front of her broke her heart a bit.

* * *

After their quick visit at José's the NJBC, Eric and Lily sat in the Bass Jet that was headed back to New York. Chuck had given all the money they got from José back to him.

"Nate, where do you want to stay when we're back? I guess you don't want to be at the Archibald house right now?" Blair said.

Nate looked at her. He hadn't thought about that so far. "No idea." was his short reply.

"Well we could get a hotel room." Serena suggested.

"Nonsense. You have your rooms at home Serena. Nate can have the guest room. I'll tell Cece that I need it." Lily interrupted.

"Oh, no, Lily. You can't kick your own mother out. He'll stay at our house. Chuck will be there, too so that shall be fine!" Blair cut her off.

"No, he'll stay with us. Grandma will understand." Serena snapped at her.

"You can't kick your grandmother out, Serena." Blair snapped back in disbelief.

"Oh, you would know, huh? You never had one!" Serena fired back.

Blair didn't reply. She just shook her head and looked out of the window.

"That was a low blow, Serena." Chuck said.

"No it was not!" Serena tried to defend herself.

"Yes it was. And I'd love to stay at your house, Blair." Nate mentioned.

Blair turned her gaze to him and beamed. That made Serena pout. Eric rolled annoyed with his eyes.  
"Why do the two of you always fight out of the blue?" Eric asked annoyed.

"THAT is something I try to figure out for years now, Eric darling." Lily cut in. "But now, rest. All of you. We've a long day ahead."

All of them stayed quiet. Blair snuggled into Chuck's chest. Serena curled up in a ball, pouting, leaning away from Nate. Eric and Lily just rolled their eyes at them. About two hours later they'd be back in the city they fled from just several weeks ago. And the idea of this haunted them in their dreams right now.

* * *

_At the airport._

"Blair, Serena, Eric. The car over there will take you home. Chuck, Nate, we're going to the hospital now." Lily said as she tried to handle the situation easily.

"No Mom! I want to go with Nate." Serena returned.

"And I want to be there for Chuck." Blair added and made a serious face. Chuck grabbed her hand and pulled her closer.

Everyone turned to Eric. And he took a look around. "There's no way I'm going home alone now. We're all going to the hospital. Bart's my stepfather after all."

Lily sighed and nodded. She wasn't in the mood for fighting right now.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the hospital._

_He stood in the middle of a large grass field. On his right, there were trees, on the left a lake. He heard giggling. Her giggling. "Come __and catch me, Bartie." She ran across the field in her long white gown, her beautiful long dark brown hair flying around her while she did. He couldn't help but follow her. When she ran towards the trees and he couldn't see her anymore, he called her name. She didn't answer. But when he reached the trees, he saw her standing there. Her back facing him. He walked slowly closer to her. "Misty." he whispered. She turned around. She held a bundle of white sheets in her arms. Suddenly some muffled cries came from the bundle. Misty looked at the bundle and then at him. "You promised!" she said sadly. "You __**promised**__ you would take care of him! Where's my baby boy, Bart?" she added angrily. "You said you'd never let him down. What did you do to him? Where's my baby, Bart? __**Where's Charlie**__?" the halo started to speak louder. She got furious - he could see it in her eyes. She let the bundle drop and nothing disappeared. Bart called her and walked to the bundle. When he lifted it, the baby was gone. Only the white sheet and the baby blue pacifier Misty had bought when she learned that she was pregnant, was left. _

"Mr. Bass! Mr. Bass! Calm down please!" a very nervous nurse held him down and talked to him while a young doctor put something in his IV.

"There he is." the doctor smiled at him as Bart opened his eyes and stopped shivering. "Mr. Bass, I gave you some sedatives. You obviously had a nightmare but you can't move around so much right now. The broken leg and ribs won't heal that way, okay?"

Bart nodded slowly. If he would be okay, he'd yell at that guy for talking to him like a five year old.

"It's okay, Doctor. I'll watch him now." a familiar female voice said.

"Anne?" Bart turned his gaze to met hers. "Where's Lily?" he asked confused.

"Hello, Bart." Anne smiled lovely down at him. "Lily went to bring the children home. Should be here soon."

Bart looked at her confused. He remembered the accident, the emergency room, Lily crying and then everything went black. And now he wakes up and finds his wife gone and himself in an awkward situation with his old college sweetheart. 'Great'. Bart mumbled to himself before he scowled at the ceiling.

* * *

When Lily arrived at the hospital with the kids, she told Serena, Eric and Blair to wait in the hallway in front of Bart's room before she pushed Chuck and Nate into the door.

"Bart, you're awake!" Lily squealed delighted.

"Yes I am." Bart returned nonchalant. Chuck took a few steps closer to his father's hospital bed.

When Bart spotted Chuck next to him, the strangest thing ever happened to Chuck. Bart used his good arm to pull him closer in a hug. "Welcome home, Charlie."

The people in the room froze at once in their places. When the doctor came in the very next moment, Chuck looked at him as he just had saw a ghost.

Chuck pulled back in pure horror. "Doctor, are you sure there's no brain damage?"

"CHUCK!" at least three voices shouted at the same time.

"I'm fine, son. Is it so bad for me to be happy to have you back here? Actually the two of you." Bart said and nodded to Nate. Nate gave him his usual natefused look.

"No, you're not fine." Chuck replied.

Bart scowled at him. "And what makes you think that way?"

"You're nice. You were never nice and you sure as hell were never happy to see me before, so." Chuck whispered angrily.

"May I speak to Chuck alone for a minute, please?" Bart asked and Lily, Anne and Nate nodded before leaving the room.

Bart sighed before he turned his gaze to his very confused son.

"Look, Father, I know the accident must have been a shock for you, so it's okay. Just…it's okay. You don't have to be like '_Oh my god, I just died and have now to make everything right'_. I mean, it's okay. I'm used to it. I don't want you to get sentimental only because you think you have to." Chuck explained as carefully as he could.

Bart nodded. "Charles, I know this comes as a shock for you. I know you think it's just a reaction the shock, but it's not."

"Well, then what?" Chuck asked impatient.

Bart sighed again and hesitated for a moment. "Before you were born, I had to promise your mother something. Something I did not do very well for the last nineteen years. But I'd like to do it right, if you're up for it and if you can forgive me."

Chuck frowned.

"I know we left things quite messy when I left Cuba. I know I owe you an explanation and if you still want it, I'm going to explain it right now." Bart added.

Chuck nodded slowly.

"Well, take a seat. This might take a bit longer." Bart started. Chuck slowly turned around, grabbed the chair Anne sat on earlier and took the place right next to his father's bed.

"Before you were born, things got a bit rocky with your mom, that's why the Anne incident happened. I am ashamed of that. But I can't make it go away. But then, I really tried to get closer to your mother again and it worked out. We were fine. But when the due date moved closer, the doctors saw something. They knew, and we knew, there could be complications when your mother would give birth to you. Although she insisted on a natural birth, no c-section. Believe me, I begged her every day for it but the doctors said that the risk were even. She had a blood coagulation dysfunction. And so I had to promise her something. Whatever happened to her, I'd choose you over her and take care of you as good as I could. I chose you but I was never the father I wanted to be for you. I'm sorry for that. But the true reason was never that I blamed you for what happened. I blamed myself. She lay there, on that table, in pain, giving birth to the child I wanted so badly and then she died. And you, you look like her. Every time I look at you, I see her. And it hurts. I'm sorry, I know this is so unfair to you, but I miss her Chuck. You have no idea how much. But I do love you, son. And I'd choose you again."

Chuck swallowed hard. He rose from the chair and started to walk through the room for a while before he was able to speak. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

Bart tried to sit up but gasped in pain as he tried. Chuck made two big steps before he reached Bart and pushed him down again carefully.

Bart searched Chuck's eyes with his. "I dreamt of her."

"You dreamt of her?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

"Yes I did." Bart whispered.

Chuck shook his head a bit, he couldn't understand how this could possibly change everything in a second. Bart must have dreamed of his mother more than once in all these years.

"She lectured me." a sad smile came to his lips. "She said I broke my promise and she's right Chuck. I should have been a better father. I can't change the last years but I can change myself. What do you say?" he raised his right hand to shake Chucks. It took a moment before Chuck bend down to hug his father. Something he couldn't remember ever doing it before. It was a very genuine gesture and both of them knew that all the bitterness and frustration about each other could be left behind if they really wanted it to.

"Chuck would you do me a favor and send Nathaniel in? I've to talk to him for a minute in private, too." Bart asked and Chuck nodded before he went out.

The others were waiting in front of the room when Chuck came out.

"Nate, he asked if you'd come in for a minute. He wants to talk to you alone." Chuck announced and Nate nodded before he pushed past Chuck in the room.

Blair eyed Chuck carefully. He met her gaze and smiled a bit. She walked over to him and he pulled her in a tight embrace.

"You okay?" Blair whispered.

Chuck felt a tear running down his cheek. "I am now." He answered before he kissed her softly on her forehead.

* * *

"You asked to see me." Nate sighed as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes, I did. Please have a seat." Bart offered.

"No thanks. I prefer to stand." Nate replied nonchalant and Bart nodded.

"Okay. Nathaniel, look, this conversation isn't easy for both of us. You're mother dropped this bomb just two months ago and since then you've been aboard and to be honest, I'm not sure if we'd had this conversation even if you'd have been here. But I want to let you know, that I will take responsibility for you as a father. Especially now that the Captain is in prison for the next fifteen years. "

Nate cut him off now. "Look, thanks but no thanks. I think it's the best to keep this as the secret that it is. When it comes out, we're just hurting people. Chuck, my Dad, the rest of my family. Maybe I will change my mind one day, but right now, I just want to forget that information as much as possible. Okay?" Nate demanded. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Bart nodded.

"Now I'll go and get the other people out there and we'll pretend that everything is fine, yes?" Nate added.

"Fine by me." Bart answered.

* * *

Please REVIEW!!


	24. Epilogue

**Hi there. As announced, this is the end of the story. Before I'll start the sequel, I have to finish three other stories and there are still some people waiting for their requested story, so please give me a little time but I think I'll start the story before x-mas.**

**I hope you liked it. Special thanks goes as usual to my amazing beta Holly. (You guys really should read her stories btw, they are amazing, Her nick is kinkybootz88)**

* * *

Blair, Chuck, Nate and Serena entered the Waldorf penthouse and were glad to find no one at home beside Dorota.

"Dorota!" Blair squealed happily when she spotted her maid. No matter how hard she denied it, she loved Dorota and Dorota loved her.

Dorota grinned from ear to ear when she spotted her foster child. "Miss Blair. You're back!"

"Yes I am. And I brought Meeeeester Chuck." Blair returned with a wide smile. Dorota rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Ah, now we know where she learned that." Nate whispered to Chuck and Serena who chuckled.

"You hungry?" Dorota asked the four. And they nodded enthusiastically. Dorota was well-known for her perfect cook skills.

"Glad to be home, Blair?" Chuck asked as he took her hand on the way into the living room.

Blair sat down next to him. She took a moment before she replied. "Yes, actually I am. I really missed the city."

"So did I." Serena added. "And I miss our house. Look Blair, it's really nice for you to offer your guestroom but I really don't want to leave Eric alone with Mom again. I think Nate and I should stay at Lily's."

Chuck and Blair nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I figured out that much. But if things get rocky, you know you can always come to me, right?" Blair lifted an eyebrow.

"Of course, B." Serena returned smiling.

* * *

After the dinner, Nate and Serena left. Blair and Chuck went upstairs to her room to unpack.

"So, Chuck, it's seven pm. What do you want to do now?" Blair asked teasingly. He answered her with a devilish smile before he pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

* * *

_Meanwhile downstairs._

"Dorota, I'm back!" Eleanor shouted distressed. Her driver let the suitcases drop in the hallway and Eleanor shooed him out.

"Miss Eleanor. You back early! Didn't you say 'stay until Sunday'?" Dorota greeted her.

"Well, hello to you too Dorota." Eleanor shook her head.

Dorota bit her bottom lip.

"What's wrong Dorota?" One of the thing Blair inherited from Eleanor was the unparalleled sense for secrets.

"Uhm…" Dorota decided that the truth would be the best "Miss Blair is home."

Eleanor's face fell completely. "She's home?"

Dorota nodded. "Upstairs. With Meeester Chuck."

"With Chuck Bass? Upstairs?" Eleanor's shocked expression turned into a slight angry one. She rushed upstairs and knocked on Blair's door. The noises from inside the room made her purse her lips.

"uuuhhh…NOT NOW DOROTA!" Blair yelled. It didn't stop Eleanor from pushing the door open.

"DOROTA I TOLD Y…" Blair started to yell. Her dress and her hair were a mess. And Chuck who only was dressed in his pants was buried in her neck when Eleanor came in. "Mom."

It stopped Chuck's penetrations immediately. He pulled back and turned around.

"You're home." Eleanor smiled – a gesture she nearly never did.

"Looks like that." Blair pouted but Chuck gave her a little tap on her butt which she answered with a death glare. Eleanor noticed nothing of that. She was already walking closer to her daughter and before Blair could react, Eleanor pulled her in an embrace.

Blair was frozen and Chuck was totally taken back. Sweet or soft gestures from Eleanor towards Blair were rare. She even complimented Serena more often.

"I'm glad you're back, sweetie. But I'm afraid Chuck has to sleep in the guestroom." Eleanor pointed out.

"No, Mom. Come on. We lived together for more than four months together and slept in the same bed. So please, just let him." Blair protested.

Eleanor sighed. "Well, at least don't be too noisy."

"I can't promise that." Chuck smirked and Eleanor pursed her lips in a thin line.

"Anyway, we going to need that guestroom for someone else." Eleanor continued.

"Who?" Chuck and Blair asked in union.

"Your father. For some reason Lily called him before she took off to get you. So he should be here soon." Eleanor said.

"I'm not sure if he wants to see me. I was pretty cruel to him after all." Blair bit her bottom lip.

Eleanor took Blair's face in her hands. "He loves you, WE love you. He shall forgive you if you can forgive him." she nodded at Blair before she turned her head to look at Chuck. "Same goes for you, young man. Your father was really happy to hear you'd come home to visit him in hospital, you know."

Eleanor left the room and let two very confused teenagers alone in there. What ever Eleanor interrupted before, it was the last thing on their minds right now.

Blair turned around to meet Chuck's gaze. "I can't face him, Chuck."

"Sure you can. If I could go head to head with Bart, you can do the same with Harold. I'm positive." Chuck summarized.

"Okay." Blair returned.

* * *

"Serena, please don't get mad but I think I should go home to my mom. I'll come over later to your place, okay?" Nate said carefully.

Serena eyed him for a moment before she nodded.

"Nate, are we going to be ok?" Serena asked weakly. She knew the day would come they had to get back to their life, to the city they grew up and the fate their parents wanted to create for them.

"We will, Serena. All of us." Nate assured her. It was a new chapter in their life and nobody could take it away from them.

* * *

**_12 months later._**

"Chuck, I can't believe they hired you for that job!" Blair exclaimed excited.

Chuck smirked. "But they did. When Bart made me do this internship he'd never thought he'd see that day. "

Blair smiled sadly. "You still don't call him dad."

"Yeah, and I still don't call you sweetheart or darling, Waldorf." Chuck challenged her.

"Oh, that's not necessary anyway" Blair smirked before she pulled him in a kiss.

The coming back to the city and starting school again had been rocky. Still the NJBC graduated High School and applied for colleges. Except Chuck. As soon as Bart got out of the hospital, Chuck started an internship at Bart Ind.

Chuck and Bart were fine now. They'd never be good but they'd be fine and that was more than enough.

Lily and Serena (as well as Eric) made a silent agreement to give each other another chance. Serena and Nate moved to a little flat at Murray Hill that Nate's grandfather bought them.

Nate would go to Columbia. He and his family were on speaking terms again but the Archibald's would never be a truly happy family. Though, Nate was fine. He had Serena after all.

Blair would go to Columbia too. She'd live in the Waldorf penthouse though. Eleanor found herself a new husband, Cyrus, who loved Blair just like Harold and Roman did. Her life was perfect now. A happy mother, a father who cared and the best boyfriend in the world – Chuck Bass.

**FIN.**


End file.
